Xiaolin Showdown YuGiOh! The World Championship
by megasean3000
Summary: The World Championship duel monsters tournament kicks off, as Raimundo, Yugi and all the gang fight to defeat a group of evil duelists, who plan to rule the world.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello, and welcome to my final Xiaolin Showdown and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Here is the story for it:

Shadi appears to both Yugi and the Warriors, telling them they need to enter the World Championship in Los Angeles, in order to save the world from 10,000 years of darkness and evil. A secret gang of powerful duelists have their sights set on the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Items. Watch as many duels collide and many more powerful monsters come forth, as the Xiaolin Warriors take on their biggest threat yet.

This tournament will be different from Battle City, as the competitors need to go into teams of eight, with a maximum of five and a minimum of three. (I won't reveal the teams just yet, but the competitors choose their team mates.) And must have a coach. And in the end, the last standing team mates play off to determine the real World Champion. I bid thee, to enjoy and review.


	2. Shadi's Visit

**Shadi's Visit**

(Four teenage boys approached a huge mansion, in it was a master duelist named Gorondorlin, who many years ago, won a very intense Duel Monsters Tournament. The four entered the mansion, there to see an old, but evil looking man.)

Man: State your names!

Teenager 1: Jarvis!

Teenager 2: Barto!

Teenager 3: Paul!

Teenager 4: And Antonio!

Teenagers: And we are at your bidding Gorondorlin!

Gorondorlin: Good! Have you done what I asked?

Paul: Yes, the world has been informed of the tournament.

Jarvis: It will only be a matter of time that what you seek will play into your hands!

Gorondorlin: Good! Now once they take the bait, you will crush them, my students! Ahahahahahahahaha!

(Meanwhile at the Temple, Raimundo was working hard.)

Raimundo: Whew, that's enough work to satisfy the world.

(Then Kimiko joined him.)

Kimiko: Here, why not you let me 'n' the other boys handle it. You need some rest.

Raimundo: Thanks, Kimiko. (Yawn.) I might as well go for a snooze.

(He wearily dragged himself to his bed, while Kimiko continued his work. Two hours later, a draught came through the sleeping Raimundo's room.)

Raimundo: Hey, Omi. Close…the door, will yah?

(No answer and the cold was biting into his skin.)

Raimundo: Didn't you hear me, Clay? Kimiko? Anyone? Grrr!

(He got up, but before he could figure out the source of the draught, a strange man was standing before him with a turban, white robes, and pale glowing eyes.)

Man: Raimundo Pedrosa, we meet at last

Raimundo: Aaaaaah! Help, guys! Back-Up!

Man: It is no use shouting, I have shielded you from your companions vision.

(Omi stepped in the room.)

Omi: That is most peculiar, I am sure Raimundo was sleeping here not two minutes ago.

Raimundo: Omi, I'm over here!

(But Omi walked out.)

Man: I told you. Now if you stop yelling, I will explain.

Raimundo: Alright, who are you and what do you want with me?

Man: I am Shadi. A guardian of the seven mystical Millennium Items.

Raimundo: Wait, Millennium Items? That's stuff Yugi has, right?

Shadi: That is correct. He is in possession of many Millennium Items. But now they are at steak.

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Shadi: Recently a foul team of duelists known as the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse has set eyes upon the Pharaoh's Millennium Items. Then even I cannot imagine what will happen.

Raimundo: Wait, why are you telling me this? Yugi should know.

Shadi: I have told everything you are about to hear to Yugi. He told me to seek you and your friends out. He said you will be a valuable asset to stopping the Brotherhood.

Raimundo: Cool. So how can we stop them?

Shadi: You must play their game in Duel Monsters. As this is an advantage, it is also a risk. If one member of the Brotherhood overwhelms Yugi, he will be forced to forfeit all his Millennium Items.

Raimundo: No worries, dude. We got his back.

Shadi: Very good. Now listen carefully. They have expected this manoeuvre from us and have opened a Duel Monsters World Championship. It is based to draw Yugi out on his own and crush him. We must do everything in his power to protect him and the Millennium Items. Although there is a slight twist.

Raimundo: Twist?

Shadi: All the tournaments you duelled in was you duelling on your own.

Raimundo: Er…I have only competed in one Duel Monsters Tournament, and that's the Battle City Tournament.

Shadi: Well this tournament is far different.

(He pulled a piece of paper out.)

Shadi: This is a registration leaflet. Read it.

(The leaflet read:

_Attention all duelists. On the 25th of April, a World Championship Duel Monsters Tournament will commence. You must be aware of the following situations in order to compete:_

_ All Duelists must form into a team of 5 or less, with a minimum of three._

_ All Duelists must not bring any previous Duel Disk systems. Competitors will be supplied with one._

_ All Duelists must report to Domino Pier on 25th of April 3P.M. There you will board at Los Angeles, to be further instructed._

_All duelists must sign their names on the next page, and supply a manager name and a Team name. No more than five people may enter, and no few than three may enter. Any further questions will be answered on the time of the departure._

_Signed_

_Gorondorlin._

Raimundo then peered to Shadi.)

Shadi: That man Gorondorlin, he is the mastermind behind the Brotherhood. And his evil ways must not be met!

Raimundo: Well that's easy. Me, Kimiko, Omi and Clay will enter, with Master Fung as a manager.

Shadi: Have you and your friends sign the forms and deliver it to our outgoing mail. And may the fortunes glow within you.

Raimundo: Wait, won't the tournament be filled up by now?

Shadi: No. So far there are only two teams that have participated, they are afraid of the Brotherhood, but I am sure there will be more.

Raimundo: Wait! You said you were hiding me from my friend's sight. How?

Shadi: The Pharaoh is not the only one who possesses a Millennium Item. I do too.

(Shadi pulled out a key, hanging on a chain around his neck.)

Raimundo: And this made me…invisible?

Shadi: Correct.

Raimundo: Spooky. Then we gotta watch your back too, if those goons get that key. Then it's …

Shadi: Ten thousand years of darkness. Precisely.

(Raimundo looked at the paper, and then looked up to see Shadi gone.)

Raimundo: Shadi? Dude?

(He then ran to find his companions, he seen them in the meditation hall.)

Clay: There he is!

Omi: Raimundo worry had filled my entire body!

(Then Kimiko hugged him.)

Kimiko: I was so worried.

Clay: So where'd you vanish to, partner?

Raimundo: Well….

(Raimundo explained everything Shadi told him. The Warriors were shocked at this.)

Omi: This Brotherhood of the Apocalypse wants the Millennium Items?

Raimundo: Yeah, we gotta enter this tournament to stop them!

(He showed them the paper.)

Kimiko: Okay, I'll sign.

(She took out a pencil, and wrote: "Kimiko Tohomiko" in the first box.)

Raimundo: Me too.

(He wrote "Raimundo Pedrosa" on the second.)

Clay: Count me in too, partner.

(He wrote "Clay Bailey" in the third.)

Omi: Do I have to resume the role as Omi Pedrosa again?

Warriors: Yes!

(Omi groaned as he signed "Omi Pedrosa" in the fourth. Then Master Fung and Dojo entered.)

Raimundo: Perfect timing. We need your help, Master Fung!

Master Fung: Oh, whatever for, my young Shoku Warrior?

(Raimundo and the other warriors explained what Shadi told Raimundo. When he heard Gorondorlin's name, his fists clenched.)

Kimiko: Master Fung?

Master Fung: Gorondorlin is a great enemy of mine. And I will take tremendous honour in leading you into battle.

Raimundo: Yes! Okay it's all…

Dojo: Ah-ah, ah!

(The Warriors looked at Dojo.)

Dojo: There's five places left in this thing, and I want in!

Raimundo: But… you're a dragon, you don't have a deck.

Dojo: Problem solved!

(He pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards.)

Raimundo: Alright, I guess a benchwarmer can't hurt.

(Dojo placed "Dojo Kanocho Cho" in the last name, and Master Fung signed the Manager's box.)

Omi: And this will go all the way to the Brotherhood?

Clay: Reckon so.

Master Fung: Now it is late, this will be posted to the Brotherhood overnight. For now, we must rest. As the 25th of April is two weeks from now. We must prepare to the best of our abilities.


	3. The Morning Before

**The Morning Before**

(The next day after Master Fung sent the Registration Leaflet, they received a further letter, reading:

_Dear Xiaolin Warriors_

_Your place in the World Championship has been confirmed, you are now uploaded onto the tournament mainframe. We await your arrival on the 25th of April. Along with this letter, are six invitations to allow you access on our ship._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gorondorlin_

Omi pulled out six cards with the words "Invitation" written on them.)

Raimundo: Good enough for me!

Clay: And all we gotta do now is…wait?

Omi: Exactly.

(It was two weeks since they were accepted into the tournament. It was the morning of the arrival, and the Warriors were sleeping soundly, until Master Fung and Dojo awoke them with a jolt.)

Master Fung: Rise and shine, young ones! The day of the tournament has arrived!

Raimundo: Say it, not spray it.

(They all got dressed and presented themselves in front of Master Fung.)

Master Fung: First we must check if you have everything. Decks?

(The five of them presented their cards.)

Master Fung: Rare cards?

(Omi presented Legendary Knight of Wisdom, Kimiko shown Legendary Knight of Courage, Raimundo shown Legendary Knight Leader, Clay showed Soldier of the Underworld, and Dojo presented Seiyaryu.)

Master Fung: Excellent. Dojo, if you please.

Dojo: Roger that!

(Dojo sized up and carried the five to the Town of Domino.)

Kimiko: I'm so used to flying on the Silver Manta Ray!

(Meanwhile, at Gorondorlin's mansion.)

Gorondorlin: The stage is set, all the Millennium Items will be drawn to this tournament, and my ultimate students will claim their powers! Ahahahahahahaha!

(The warriors and Master Fung arrived at Domino Pier, there they seen a huge cruise liner, with a sign at the dock saying: "World Championship".)

Kimiko: (Checking her wristwatch.) We're early, we got another hour.

Raimundo: Let's see if we can go aboard now.

(He approached the ship, with a guard blocking access.)

Guard: Do you have invitations?

Master Fung: Here they are.

(He pulled out the six invitations.)

Guard: Good, climb aboard. Make your way to the main hall.

(He granted them access, their they went into the deluxe ship, there they went into the main hall, to see four other teenagers there already. Unknown to the Warriors.)

Teenager 1: Greetings. You must be the famous Xiaolin Warriors.

Raimundo: That's us. And who're you?

Teenager 1: Jarvis.

(He pulled out a hand to shake, and Raimundo shook it.)

Raimundo: Pleasure. Anyone else here?

Jarvis: Afraid not. But I don't think we're the only ones entering.

(Then they heard the guard give clearance to another team.)

Kimiko: I think we're gonna find more people.

(Then not four, but ten people boarded, which were: Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Kaiba, Pegasus and Yugi's Grandpa.)

Omi: It is our friends!

Yugi: Wow, I never knew you'd be here!

Clay: Well, Rai did say the next tournament he hears he'll be enterin'. So, who's who?

Joey: Me, Yug, Mai and Kaiba are in one team.

Kimiko: Who's your manager?

Pegasus: I am.

(The Industrial Illusions President gave a smile.)

Yugi: And our teams called the Heart of the Cards.

Omi: And the others?

Joey: Tea, Tristan, my sis and Duke are in the otha team, callin' themselves the Shinin' Friendship.

Tea: Inspired by me.

Grandpa: And I'm the manager.

Raimundo: Wow, Yugi's Gramps sure loves teaching Duel Monsters.

(Then the guard gave another team access, the door opened to reveal what they never wanted to see. Chase Young, Jack and Wuya.)

All: Chase Young?

Chase: Have no fear; we are only in this because you were.

Wuya: And you won't see so much as a spark of Orichalcos again.

Joey: And what's your team name? Loser Ville?

Chase: The Heylin Warriors!

(Then the guard gave another clearance, the door yet again revealed a young man, with white shoulder length hair, a tall bald man with Egyptian Symbols on the left side of his face, and a girl, with long black hair, and white robes.)

Warriors: Marik!

Marik: Pleasure to see you again, fellow warriors. I believe you haven't met my sister.

Kimiko: Sister?

Girl: I am Ishizu, sister to Marik. And you must be the powerful duelists I've been hearing so much about.

Raimundo: Yeah, Marik's mentioned us, huh?

Ishizu: Yes. And hello Pharaoh. I see our paths converge again.

Yugi: Hi, Ishizu. I never expected you to be here. What brings you here?

Marik: The same reason you are.

(Yugi nodded. Then yet another team boarded, the door swung open to reveal four people that were yet again a surprise to the Warriors: Katnappe, Tubbimura and Vlad.)

Kimiko: Oh no! Not these clowns!

(Then behind these evil goons was another evil. Hannibal Bean.)

Raimundo: This tournaments getting way too twisty.

Hannibal: Why, hello. Surprised to see me?

Clay: And just what do you think you're doin' here?

Hannibal: World Championship, surely that clears it up. A'm using mah home grown students how to duel.

Vlad: And we will win tournament!

Raimundo: Yeah right.

(Then one more team entered, one that was yet again on the Warriors side. The Rival-Warriors.)

Warriors: Guys!

(Omi ran to his beloved Stephanie and hugged her.)

Omi: What brings you to the tournament?

Stephanie: Shhh, we're here the same reason you are. The you know what of the you know what.

Omi: Oh yes I do.

(Then the Rival-Warriors manager entered. Master Valing.)

Master Fung: A pleasure to meet you again, old friend.

Master Valing: Yes, this tournament will decide it all.

Yugi: Eight teams. Those unusual guys at the back, the Xiaolin Warriors, the Heart of the Cards, the Shining Friendship, The Heylin Warriors, the Army of Evil, the Rival-Warriors, and the Tomb Keepers.

Kaiba: Hmph, I'll probably defeat them all.

Kimiko: You wish!

(Then a really old looking guy came forth into the room, Master Fung, Master Valing, Pegasus and Marik all looked at him suspiciously.)

Master Fung: Careful, young ones. It is him. Gorondorlin.

Gorondorlin: Greetings, duelists! Welcome to the tournament of all time. The World Championship! We will sail overnight to the city of Los Angeles; there a coach will take you to the duelling arena and your hotel.

Kimiko: Hmph, least he knows how to get a tournament some style.

Gorondorlin: Also there you will receive your Duel Disk system, compliments of my company: Geo Corp. Do you have any questions?

(Jack waved his hand in the air.)

Jack: Is there a restroom?

(Everyone, even the Brotherhood, smacked their heads.)

Joey: The restrooms out in the sea, we'll probably chuck him in the restroom.

Gorondorlin: Anyway, let the ship set sail!

(The ship honked its horn, and they set sail, towards Los Angeles.)


	4. Journey to the Tournament

**Journey to the Tournament**

(The cruise liner set off, beyond the pier, and eventually there was nothing left to see of the pier. Yugi was in his cabin, preparing his deck.)

Yugi: Well, my cards have served me well, but can me and my cards stand up to this new evil? And if not then my Millennium Puzzle will have to pay for it. But as long as we have the support of Raimundo, Marik and Stephanie, how can we lose?

(Meanwhile in Gorondorlin's cabin.)

Jarvis: The possessor of many Millennium Items, including the Millennium Puzzle, is one Yugi Muto.

Gorondorlin: We cannot steal them from him; otherwise their powers will be useless to us! In fact, let's pull the young one into a duel. Thankfully, they still believe you to be a friend, who knows nothing of these items. You will invite him to a friendly duel, and in the last second, you will wager your dearest possession for one of his, and take them from him!

Jarvis: Understood!

(Then in Marik's cabin.)

Marik: Odion, I have a request.

Odion: Yes, master.

Marik: Keep a close eye on Yugi Muto. I feel the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse is plotting against him, before the tournament has even begun.

Odion: Yes, at once.

(He left the cabin. Then in the main hall, Joey and his sister were amazed at the Duelling technology, it consisted of a table of a normal Duel Monsters mat, only when you summon a monster, it becomes a miniature hologram of the card.)

Joey: Glad to say, this beats Kaiba's holograms.

(Kaiba growled at Joey.)

(Then Jarvis entered the room.)

Joey: Oh hey Jarvis.

Jarvis: Hello Joseph. Enjoying the Duelling technologies?

Joey: Er…yeah. It's quite good.

Serenity: Joey was just saying how much it beats Kaiba's.

Jarvis: Hehehe, no, no. As much as this is an excellent display, it does not compare to Kaiba's.

Kaiba: Glad you think so!

(Then Yugi walked in.)

Jarvis: Ah, Yugi Muto. The star of the show.

Yugi: Nah, if you're referring to the Battle City tournament, I drew with Raimundo.

Jarvis: I don't suppose I can duel you?

Yugi: Really?

(But Odion seen this and ran towards Marik's cabin, until he collided full-force with Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Ouch, what's the rush, Odion?

Odion: Sorry, Raimundo. But I must speak with Marik, Yugi is duelling a member of the Brotherhood!

Raimundo: What! I'll distract him, you go and get Marik!

(Raimundo ran to the duelling room, Jarvis noticed him.)

Jarvis: Ah! Raimundo Pedrosa. The one who tied with Yugi.

Raimundo: That's me! You look like a powerful duelist.

Jarvis: Well there's no mystery to that. Hehehe.

Raimundo: Then how about duelling me?

Yugi: Raimundo, he challenged me first.

Jarvis: No. I think I can duel the next champion. I accept your challenge.

Raimundo: Great. But how can we duel? We didn't bring our duel disks.

Joey: They have these Duel tables.

Raimundo: Great!

(Both sat down and pulled their Decks out and laid them on the Deck slot.)

Both: Let's duel!

(A mini hologram panel activated on each side.)

Jarvis: I'll go first, by summoning Shadowslayer **(1400/1200) **in attack mode!

(Then a miniature ninja was summoned to the field.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Never seen that coming.

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: I'll place a monster card face-down and place two cards face-down and end my turn!

(Three face-down cards entered the field. Then Marik, Odion, Omi, Kimiko and Clay arrived.)

Kimiko: Rai! What are you doing?

Raimundo: Saving Yugi!

Jarvis: Then you know of the Brotherhood?

Raimundo: Yeah, and I know you were trying to get your claws on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, well newsflash tough guy, ain't gonna happen!

Jarvis: Oh well, nice try. Now may we continue our duel?

Raimundo: So I can stop you duelling Yugi, yeah!

Jarvis: Very well, you've activated Shadowslayer's special ability! If all you have is defence position monsters, I can attack your life points!

Raimundo: What!

(The miniature knight slashed Raimundo's cheek, which it started to bleed.)

Raimundo: Ouch, those things are real!

(He touched the monster, which was physically real.)

Jarvis: That's right! And if you are wise, then let Yugi duel me instead!

Raimundo: Never!

(Raimundo's life points decreased to 2600.)

Jarvis: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Y'know, you should have attacked my monster, 'cus its Cyber Jar! **(900/900)**

Jarvis: Grrrrr!

(The jar sucked in the monster.)

Raimundo: Now we gotta draw five cards, and summon all low level monsters!

(They drew five cards.)

Raimundo: I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150)**, the Stern Mystic **(1500/1200) **and Slate

Warrior! **(1900/400)**

Jarvis: Very good! But I summon: Dark-Hearted Soul! **(0/0)**

Raimundo: Er…nice for you! But my warriors are gonna wipe out that shadow!

Jarvis: Not so! Go on, attack him!

Raimundo: Axe Raider! Attack!

(The warrior slashed the shadow, but it merely passed through it.)

Jarvis: This shadow is resistant to all attacks made by any type. Except Spellcasters and Dragons!

Raimundo: But…my deck's filled with Warriors!

Jarvis: That was your biggest mistake!

Raimundo: I don't think you know, but my Stern Mystic's a Spellcaster!

Jarvis: Poor gullible Raimundo. I activate my face-down card: Warrior Tribe! Now all of your monsters are Warriors! Even your Stern Mystic!

Raimundo: Fine, I'll end my turn!

Jarvis: I'll activate Meteor of Destruction! This will inflict 1000 life points of direct damage!

(A meteor hit Raimundo, knocking him off his seat.)

Omi: Raimundo! Are you alright?

Raimundo: (Climbing back to his chair.) Yeah, fine. I'm just having this chump firing real meteors on me.

(Raimundo's life points dropped to 1600.)

Jarvis: And if you liked that, then your gonna love this! Golem of Stone! **(1800/2000) **

(A huge rock ogre was summoned.)

Jarvis: Now attack Axe Raider!

(The giant crushed the warrior, and Raimundo's life points fell to 1500.)

Kimiko: He's getting murdered!

Jarvis: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: I summon Warrior Dai Grepher! **(1700/1600) **

(The Warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now I activate Grepher Transformation!

Jarvis: What!

Raimundo: When Warrior Dai Grepher is on the field, he can transform into his Dragon form!

(The Warrior mutated into a dragon.)

Raimundo: Behold, Dragon Dai Grepher! **(2600/2400)**

Jarvis: Hah! He still becomes a warrior thanks to Warrior Tribe!

Raimundo: I don't think so, when he's summoned, he can destroy any card on the field! Say buh-bye Warrior Tribe!

(The card was destroyed.)

Raimundo: And your Shadow's in attack mode, so Dragon Dai Grepher, attack now!

(The Dragon blasted the Dark-Hearted Soul, and sent Jarvis' life points way down to 1400.)

Kaiba: Pedrosa might have a chance after all.

Raimundo: I end my turn! By switching the Stern Mystic and Slate Warrior in defence mode!

Jarvis: No more mister nice guy! I activate Tremendous Fire! This inflicts 1000 points of damage, at the cost of 500 of my own!

(Fire hit Raimundo, giving him a really nasty burn on his chest, and his life points fell to 500, while Jarvis' life points fell to 900.)

Clay: This match is quite close!

Jarvis: Now I activate Soul Altar of Restoration! If there's a Dark-Hearted Soul in my graveyard, I can summon it back to the field!

(The soul reappeared.)

Jarvis: But, you must restore 8000 life points!

(Raimundo's life points went way up to 8500.)

Raimundo: You only made yourself losing!

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Let's end this! Dragon Dai Grepher, attack the Dark-Hearted Soul!

Jarvis: Not if I activate Self-Destruct Button!

(A switch came on the field.)

Jarvis: If you have 7000 or more life points than mine, then we both hit 0!

Raimundo: What!!!

(The button was pushed in, and a huge explosion blasted, and sent Raimundo and Jarvis flying off their seats, and sending both their life points to 0.)

Yugi: It's…a tie!

Raimundo: Ugh…you no good punk! Why'd you do that?

Jarvis: To show you what you're up against, little man! And if I were you, I'd stop protecting your pathetic friend!

Raimundo: No! You and you're bunch aren't laying one finger on the Millennium Items! And me and my friends are gonna make sure of that!

Jarvis: You're even dumber than I thought!

(He walked away.)

Kimiko: Rai. You okay?

Raimundo: No. He did a number on me.

(The scratch and burns were still visible.)

Kimiko: Here.

(She took him to a bench, where she took a cloth, and started cleaning up his wounds.)

Kimiko: You did well out there.

Raimundo: Thanks, I will win next time, I promise you.

(Then Marik joined them.)

Marik: Excellent work, Raimundo. Thanks to you, we now know Jarvis' style of battle.

Raimundo: And how do we beat that ignoramus?

Marik: Time will tell, Raimundo.

(Later that evening, the entire gang were up on arms about protecting Yugi while he slept.)

Yugi: Guys, it's alright, I don't need protection.

Tristan: Nah-ah! If those punks get your Puzzle, then that's it.

Yugi: I appreciate it, but the Millennium Puzzle won't work to the people who steal them. Gorondorlin's gonna find it pretty hard ruling the world with priceless antiques.

Tea: No dice, I'm sleeping in your cabin tonight.

Stephanie: Yugi and Tea sleeping in the same room.

Raimundo: Doesn't sound right.

(Tea glowed red as she dragged Yugi to his cabin.)

Kimiko: Hope she has an idea to keep the Millennium Items safe.

Joey: Knowing Tea, she'd hide them all down her shirt.

(Meanwhile, the others went to their cabins and slept, as the ship sailed closer to the ultimate tournament.)


	5. Arrival at Los Angeles

**Arrival at Los Angeles**

(The following morning, Yugi checked all his Millennium Items with Tea, every one was there, and they both headed down to the main hall for breakfast.)

Joey: The two of yah enjoy your sleep?

Tea: Ha ha ha! Yes actually.

Omi: Is any of the Millennium Items stolen?

Yugi: Nope, all safe and sound.

(Then Gorondorlin arrived.)

Gorondorlin: Attention! The boat will be arriving at Los Angeles in one hour's time.

Jack: Great, I'm getting seasick.

All: Too much info!

Master Fung: Young monks, this hour will give us time to prepare our duelling skills.

Omi: And I know just who to practice with.

(Omi and Raimundo practiced with non-miniature hologram duelling arenas. Chase, Jack and Wuya were watching over the Warriors.)

Chase: The young monks seem to take great pride in protecting little Yugi.

Wuya: Yeah, if that Brotherhood gets them, then we're in for a ride.

Chase: I like your style of thinking Wuya. We were aiming for the wrong target in Battle City. If we are to rule the world (While staring at Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.) Then we are to use the Millennium Items.

Jack: Great thinking Chase! I wish I had…

(Chase clamped Jack's mouth shut, while everyone was looking at them.)

Chase: Ignore the fool!

(Everyone resumed their business, while Chase evilly glared at Jack. But Ishizu wasn't convinced of Chase's excuse.)

Ishizu: Every moment, the forces of evil hunt for the Millennium Items. I only hope my brother and I can protect them.

(The hour had passed, and the competitors boarded at a dock in Los Angeles and found Gorondorlin standing in front of a long bus.)

Gorondorlin: This bus will take you to the duelling arena, there you will sign your contracts of agreement, and you will be taken to your rooms.

(They all boarded and drove off against the hot air. The Warriors were marvelling the city's amazing sight.)

Joey: Well, glad we can have some entertainment during this trip.

Kaiba: But don't forget the main reason why you're here, Wheeler!

Joey: I know, I know, kick butts and duel duels!

(After two hours in the bus ride, the heat was getting to them.)

Kimiko: Man! This heat's killing me!

Clay: Nope, I've felt worse.

(They all turned their attention to Clay.)

Clay: What? It's true!

(But Omi and Stephanie weren't fazed, as they had ice-caps on their heads, keeping their heads cool.)

Stephanie: Honestly, I think they're over-reacting, Omi.

Jack: Man! It's too hot! How are we supposed to duel in this?

Paul: It's designed to test your strength, wimp! If you can't take the heat, get outta the tournament!

Jack: I'll show you, tough guy! Wait 'till Chase gets the seven Mill…

(But Chase clamped his mouth shut again.)

Wuya: You wouldn't be surprised if he told them already!

Raimundo: Well, I got an idea to keep this heat out.

(He blew his wind abilities on his face, blowing away the sweat on it.)

Kimiko: Blow that over here!

(Raimundo used his second hand to give Kimiko a cool breeze; she felt the urge to kiss him hardly. Two more hours of heat and sweat, they arrived at a huge dome, and right beside it, an equally sized skyscraper.)

Gorondorlin: This is the Duelling Arena (Indicating the dome.) First you must sign the rules contract, receive your Duel Disks and find out your arranged battles.

(Hannibal Bean made a slight snort to Chase as they entered the newly built dome. Then Gorondorlin lead them to a large sheet of paper.)

Gorondorlin: This explains all the rules and regulations of this tournament.

Raimundo: Not if we already know the rules.

Gorondorlin: But it also states if any of the rules are broken, you and you're team are disqualified!

(They all gasped.)

Marik: As if we are about to cheat.

(He signed his name, while all the rest did. Then Gorondorlin lead them again to a small hall room with a widescreen television, all with their team names written on it.)

Gorondorlin: You should all know the teams by now, but let's recap: Xiaolin Warriors: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo, managed by…Master Fung. Heart of the Cards: Yugi, Joey, Seto Kaiba and Mai managed by Maximillion Pegasus. Shining Friendship: Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Duke, managed by Solomon Muto! Army of Evil: Katnappe, Vlad and Tubbimura, managed by Hannibal Roy Bean. Heylin Warriors: Jack, Wuya and Chase, managed by Chase again. Rival-Warriors: Stephanie, Ken, Andrea and Joseph, managed by … Master Valing. The Tomb-Keepers: Marik, Ishizu and Odion, managed by Ishizu. And the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse: Jarvis, Paul, Antonio and Barto, managed by myself! Now the automator will select you at random who you will be facing in the first round!

(The screen started flashing, as the names spun around, then one name stopped: the Brotherhood.)

Barto: Interesting.

Tea: Please be those Heylin jerks!

(And another name stopped: The Tomb-Keepers.)

Ishizu: We are first to battle the evil!

(Then Yugi transformed into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Marik, be careful. The Brotherhood is incredibly strong!

Marik: I will be careful, my Pharaoh.

(Then a third name stopped: The Shining Friendship.)

Serenity: We're next!

Tristan: But who're we playing off against?

(The fourth name stopped: The Heylin Warriors.)

Duke: Oh no! We're up against Chase Young!

Chase: I'll take great pleasure n crushing you all!

(The group gulped. Then a fifth number appeared: The Heart of the Cards.)

Joey: Sweet!

(Then the sixth appeared: The Rival Warriors.)

Joey: Yes! We're up against Stephanie!

Stephanie: (To the Pharaoh.) May the best team win, Yugi!

Pharaoh: Thank you, Stephanie.

Gorondorlin: That leaves the Xiaolin Warriors versus the Rival-Warriors!

Hannibal: Hehehe, the Warriors versus mah lot? This oughta be purty easy!

Kimiko: Dream on, you deformed bean!

Gorondorlin: Now you may receive your Duel Disks!

(A small platform rose from the ground, with numerous, silver Duel Disks. All of them took one of each and fitted it on their wrists.)

Stephanie: These ones are more comfortable!

Gorondorlin: Now follow me!

(He took them outside to the large skyscraper.)

Gorondorlin: This is your hotel, where you will be staying. After the start of the next round, we will wait until the next day and resume the next round.

Joey: Hey, can we just go inside, I'm melting here!

(They all walked inside to meet a cool breeze.)

Gorondorlin: (Handing each team a card.) These are your Key Cards; managers will stay in a different room.

(He handed each of the managers another card.)

Gorondorlin: Now rest, and be prepared. For tomorrow, the first round of the World Championship will begin!

(Since Jack was too lazy to take the stairs, him and his group took the elevator, leaving all the others climbing the hot stairs to their rooms. Eventually the Warriors made it to their room. Tired and worn out, the all collapsed in the front door.)

Kimiko: Remind me to never take the stairs again!

(The room they were staying in was a rather small and cosy room.)

Clay: This is…rather nice.

Dojo: Now if you'll excuse me, this dragon's gotta kick some Zs.

Raimundo: Not so fast, let's see what you got, Dojo!

Dojo: Maybe later. That heats not good for a dragon's scales.

(He took Clay's hat and curled up in it on top of a wardrobe.)

Omi: Looks like we'll have to prepare on our own.

(All through the night, the Warriors were playing Tag-Team Duels. Mostly Raimundo and Kimiko versus Omi and Clay. Meanwhile, at the Tomb-Keepers room, Ishizu took the time to visit Odion and Marik, since she was manager and was separated from them.)

Marik: So what do we do sister? We're duelling the Brotherhood tomorrow.

Ishizu: We need to play to the best our ability, brother.

(Then they felt a slight draught, and then Shadi appeared in front of them.)

Ishizu: Shadi!

Shadi: Yes, it is I. You are duelling the Brotherhood tomorrow. Correct?

Marik: Yes, but we have seen Jarvis duel, and not even Raimundo can defeat him.

Shadi: Fear not, you are a strong duelist, Marik. And I am certain you will do well. But that is not why I came.

Odion: Then speak why.

Shadi: I have received word that the Brotherhood has stolen one Millennium Item, the Millennium Eye!

Marik: Then it's power is useless if it was stolen!

Shadi: The one in possession of that item was Bakura, and he lost a duel to them for it!

Ishizu: Then its power has awoken for the Brotherhood!

(Shadi nodded.)

Marik: What do we do now? We have no Millennium Items and they are far too strong!

Shadi: In order to combat Millennium Items, you need Millennium Items.

(He took the Millennium Key from his neck and placed it round Marik's.)

Marik: What are you doing?

Shadi: I'm giving you my Millennium Key, and my Millennium Scales.

Marik: I can't take something that I'm about to lose!

Shadi: It's alright. All I request is for it back when your task is complete.

(He vanished, and where he was, was the Millennium Scales.)

Ishizu: Shadi believes in you, brother. Now that we have two Millennium Items, we have a fighting chance.

(Meanwhile in the Brotherhood's room.)

Barto: With one Millennium Item in our collection, we'll overwhelm those fools!

Paul: And it will not be long before we have all seven!

(It was now ten o' clock at night, and the Warriors were growing tired.)

Raimundo: (Yawn.) What say we get some sleep?

(They all agreed, but all through their duelling, they never noticed they were forced to sleep in two double beds, and no other piece of furniture.)

Clay: Well that ain't good, partners. How're we meant ter get some privacy?

Kimiko: Especially with me!

Raimundo: I got an idea! Kimiko, you sleep in that bed (Pointing to one.) And you two sleep in the other.

Kimiko: What about you?

(He took a pillow from the endless pile from Omi's bed, and threw it down on the open ground.)

Omi: Are you sure?

Raimundo: Hey, I'm used to this sorta stuff!

(He laid down, and attempted to sleep. Two hours later, he still couldn't sleep, thanks to two factors: No blankets, meaning he as cold, and Clay was snoring the room down. Then, someone psst at him, he noticed it was Kimiko.)

Kimiko: (Whispering.) There's plenty of room here. Want some?

(He happily placed the used pillow to Omi and joined Kimiko in her bed.)


	6. First Duel: Odion Vs Antonio

**First Duel: Odion Vs Antonio**

(The next morning, Kimiko was sleeping, cuddling into Raimundo. But when she woken up, she seen the entire gang crowded round their bed, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, the Rival-Warriors, Omi and Clay. Kimiko felt the heat rise on her body. Then Raimundo and Kimiko quickly hopped out of bed.)

Kimiko: You saw nothing!

Joey: We saw enough.

Omi: Why did you abandon your bed-post? I thought you were anxious to sleep on the floor?

Raimundo: Okay, can we just drop it?

Yugi: Yeah, another time, maybe. For now, it's Marik against the Brotherhood today.

Ishizu: Speaking of Marik duelling the Brotherhood, we have grave news to explain.

(She explained Shadi's visit, telling how the Brotherhood have the Millennium Eye.)

Yugi: But then, they've already begun!

Marik: Yes, but he gave me a Millennium Item to combat the Brotherhood's.

(He showed the Millennium Key and Scales. Raimundo noticed it right away.)

Raimundo: Shadi gave you that?

Clay: Or did you steal it?

Marik: He gave it to me. But we must use its power to stop the Brotherhood.

Yugi: Now we have six Millennium Items, and if the Brotherhood gets them…

Ishizu: Then it is the end of life as we know it.

Raimundo: Geez, you're just as bad as Master Fung.

(Then they all went down to breakfast, where they met Master Fung and the other managers.)

Master Fung: Enjoy your sleep, young ones?

Clay: I think Rai and Kimiko can answer that question, partner.

(But before Raimundo and Kimiko could clobber him, Gorondorlin made another announcement.)

Gorondorlin: The first round of the World Championship will begin in one hour. If you do not know, then allow me to explain. Each team will duel three duels, each with one competitor from each team. The winning team advances if two competitors win out of three. For example, if Odion defeated Antonio, and if Paul and Jarvis defeat Ishizu and Marik, my team will advance!

Marik: Apply the pressure!

Yugi: Don't worry, Marik. You'll be alright.

Marik: Its not me I'm worried about, its Odion and my sister, if one of them loses, then I fear for their safety.

Odion: I will be fine, Master. Their team is no match for my deck!

(An hour later, the teams arrived at the dome, in front of the main duelling hall, where a large crowd cheered on Marik's team.)

Omi: It appears Kaiba and Gorondorlin have a lot in common.

Gorondorlin: (To the audience.) Audience, may we have your attention please? Gathered in this room are eight teams of the elite duelists in the world…

Hannibal: Thank yah very much.

Gorondorlin: …Duelists that have won every duel challenged!

(The crowd cheered more.)

Gorondorlin: and now, here we decide who is the Champion of Champions!

(The crowd roared.)

Gorondorlin: Now for the first team! Hidden deep within the sands of Egypt, the team includes Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar and Odion! The Tomb-Keepers!

(The crowd cheered loudly.)

Kimiko: Well, the audience seem to be on Marik's side.

Gorondorlin: And the second team! The team that represents my corporation: Geo Corp! The team includes Jarvis, Barto, Paul and Antonio. The Brotherhood of the Apocalypse!

(Most of the crowd booed.)

Gorondorlin: Now, may the duels begin!

Odion: I'll go first, Master! I shall not disappoint you!

Marik: Be careful, Odion!

(Odion stepped up on the duelling arena and Antonio joined him, they activated their new duel disks.)

Antonio: Hah! For a guy with a tattoo on his head, you look pretty weak!

Odion: I don't speak with cur who steals Millennium Items, including you!

Both: Let's duel!

Odion: I shall begin!

(He drew.)

Odion: I activate Temple of the Kings! This limits how much trap cards we can play in one turn! So I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Antonio: No monsters? Hah! This'll be easy! I summon Ancient Gear Soldier **(1300/1300) **in attack mode!

(A mechanical soldier was summoned.)

Antonio: And now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! To destroy your Temple!

(But the wind was stopped.)

Odion: You fool! You activated my Judgement of Anubis trap card! If you were trying to destroy one of my magic cards, it will stop, and destroy your monster!

(The soldier vanished.)

Odion: And his total attack power will be deducted from your life points!

(Antonio dropped to 2700.)

Antonio: Grrr, I'll end my turn!

Odion: Now behold a very rare breed of trap cards! Trap Monsters! I'll activate Embodiment of Apophis! **(1600/1800)**

(A lizard with a sword and shield came forth.)

Odion: Now my monster! Attack his life points directly!

(The monster slashed Antonio and sent his life points to 1100.)

Marik: Yes! Go, Odion!

Odion: I'll place two more cards face-down and end my turn!

Antonio: Hah! I activate Ancient Gear War! To summon two Ancient Gear monsters from my deck! So I summon ancient Ger Beast **(2000/2000) **and Ancient Gear Golem! **(3000/3000)**

(A huge metallic wolf was summoned, and then a huge metallic behemoth.)

Antonio: Now I activate Ancient Gear Castle! This increases both my monsters by 300 attack points!

(The machines increased to 2300 and 3300.)

Ishizu: If those monsters attack, Odion will lose!

Antonio: Now my monsters, attack his Apophis and his life points!

Odion: Not before I activate…

Antonio: Hah! My two monsters can stop the activation of trap cards when they attack!

Odion: Oh no!

(The wolf attacked Apophis and dropped Odion to 3300 life points. Then the Golem attacked, sending Odion's life points to 0.)

Odion: No! I failed!

Marik: Odion!

(He ran to Odion.)

Odion: Forgive me, master. I've failed you.

Marik: We have not lost yet, if me and my sister can defeat the others, we'll go through.

Ishizu: Marik, you go next against Paul, I'll defeat Jarvis in the next round!

Marik: That won't work! I seen Jarvis duel, I know what to expect, if you duel him, then he'll defeat you! I cannot allow that!

Ishizu: Very well. I'll go next against Paul, and I hope you know what you're doing.

Marik: I do, sister.

(She stepped in Odion's place while Paul resumed Antonio's.)

Ishizu: You will pay for what your friend did to Odion!

Paul: Then just try and defeat me!

Ishizu's thoughts: If I lose now, then our Millennium Items are the Brotherhood's!


	7. Ishizu Vs Paul

**Ishizu Vs Paul**

(Ishizu stepped up onto the duelling arena.)

Marik: Sister! Defeat him!

Paul: Hah! Looks like I'm up against an Egyptian! You'll be just as easy as tattoo face!

Ishizu: You will pay for those words!

(She activated her Duel Disk, while Paul activated his.)

Both: Let's duel!

Paul: I'll start, and activate Lesser Magic Barrier! This cancels out all Level 4 monsters' special effects! So I'll summon Boar Soldier **(2000/500) **in attack mode!

(A huge boar was summoned.)

Ishizu: Then he must be destroyed; he cannot be normally summoned without it being destroyed!

Paul: That's where my Barrier comes in; it protects my Soldier from destruction, now I'll end my turn!

Ishizu: Now I activate Michizure of Doom! This allows both of us to see a card in both of our hands and discard two!

Paul: Fine then!

(He showed her his hand.)

Ishizu: I shall take away Gemini Elf, and Monster Reborn.

Paul: Fine! Now let's see your hand!

(She showed him.)

Paul: Get rid of Keldo and Kelbek!

Ishizu: As you wish.

(She discarded them.)

Ishizu: Now I summon Mudora **(1500/1800) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Ishizu! The idea is to set it into defence mode!

Ishizu: Not true, Mudora gains 200 attack points for every fairy in my graveyard, so it gains 400 thanks to Paul discarding my two cards.

(Mudora increased to 1900.)

Ishizu: And now I equip him with Sword of Dagra, which increases his attack by 500 points!

(The Monster increased to 2400.)

Ishizu: Now my monster, attack his Boar Soldier!

(The fairy slashed at the animal warrior and sent Paul to 3600 life points.)

Ishizu: Have no fear, for those life points won't be wasted, for Sword of Dagra increases my life points by the amount you lost!

(Ishizu increased to 4400 life points.)

Paul: It's my turn! And I summon Giant Germ **(1000/100) **in defence mode! And place one card face-down and end my turn!

Ishizu: Your germ is no match for my Mudora! So I'll summon Agido **(1500/1300) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Ishizu: Now attack his Giant Germ, Mudora!

(The monster destroyed the Germ.)

Paul: Hahahahaha! You've activated my trap: Deck Destruction Virus!

Ishizu: (Gasp.)

Paul: When you destroyed Giant Germ, you activated this trap, now you must discard ten cards and send them to the graveyard!

Ishizu: Oh no!

(Vines whipped out of the card and attached to Ishizu's deck and discarded ten cards.)

Paul: and also, when you destroyed Giant Germ, you lose 500 life points!

(Her life points fell to 3900.)

Paul: And just to top off, once Giant Germ's been destroyed, he can summon two more from my deck!

(Two more Giant Germs were summoned.)

Ishizu: I have no choice but to end my turn.

Paul: Thought you might!

(He drew.)

Paul: I activate Magic Multiplication! At the cost of 1000 life points, I can take three magic cards of the same name from my deck and add them into my hand!

(He took the three cards and his life points fell to 2600.)

Paul: Now I activate not one, but three Gravekeeper's servants! Now whenever you attack me, you must sacrifice three cards at the top of your deck!

Pharaoh: Now I see Paul's strategy, he plans to crush Ishizu's deck while having powerful low-level monsters.

Paul: I'll end my turn!

(Ishizu drew then smiled.)

Ishizu: I'll place one card face-down. Now my two monsters, attack the two Giant Germs!

(The two fairies attacked, and lost six cards in her deck because of Gravekeeper's Servant. Then she lost 1000 life points from the combined effects of Giant Germ, leaving her with 2900.)

Paul: And don't forget about Deck Destruction Virus! And since you destroyed two, you'll lose twenty!

(The vines wrapped around her deck again, discarding twenty, and leaving only one single card left.)

Ishizu: I'll end my turn.

Paul: You fool, you're too easy! I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs **(300/2000) **in defence mode!

(The stone monster was summoned.)

Paul: Better make your move fast, Ishizu! For it's your last!

(But then Ishizu began to laugh, lightly.)

Ishizu: It is not my last turn, it's yours! I activate my face-down card: Exchange of the Spirit! If I have more than 15 cards in my graveyard, I can sacrifice 1000 life points and exchange the cards in both our decks with our graveyards!

Paul: What! But I have a graveyard of only seven cards!

Ishizu: While my deck is fully restored after your attacks!

(Paul angrily discarded all the cards in his graveyard and vice-versa. While Ishizu put her entire graveyard back in her deck pile.)

Kaiba: That was the same strategy she used against me!

Omi: And she won?

Kaiba: (Grabbing Omi's robes.) Of course she didn't!

Kimiko: Hey, cool it!

Ishizu: With only seven cards, it doesn't take a medium to predict your end!

Paul: We'll see about that!

Ishizu: No, I will! Card Destruction! This allows us to discard your entire hand, and draw the same number, and you had six in your hand!

Paul: That means I'll have one card in my deck!

Ishizu: Correct!

(She drew her cards, while Paul angrily drew his.)

Ishizu: Now I'll end my turn!

(Paul drew and angrily added it into his hand.)

Paul: I have no choice but to end my turn!

Ishizu: Really? Well I'll have to end mines too. So go ahead and draw. Oh, it looks like you have no cards to draw!

(Gorondorlin looked astonished.)

Ishizu: If my Duel Monsters rules knowledge is correct, I have won!

(The crowd erupted in cheers.)

Marik: Sister! You were fantastic!

(He ran up to her and hugged her.)

Ishizu: Thank you, brother.

Paul: You think you've won!! Well Jarvis is gonna destroy your runt of a brother!

Ishizu: My brother duels with honour; you have as much honour as a demon!

Marik: Sister, what if I'm not able to win?

Ishizu: You will, if you believe in yourself.

Marik: Thank you sister.

Marik's thoughts: If I lose now, then we've failed the Pharaoh!


	8. Marik Vs Jarvis

**Marik Vs Jarvis**

(Marik nervously walked into the duelling arena, until the Pharaoh called to him.)

Pharaoh: Marik, don't be afraid to lose to him. We still have four Millennium Items if you do, just play with the heart of the cards by your side and you will win.

(Marik nodded, then he heard the chanting of the crowd saying: "Go, Marik, Go!" over and over.)

Joey: Kick his butt!

(Marik stepped onto the arena, followed by Jarvis.)

Jarvis: Well look who it is! The little Tomb-Keeper! This oughta be pretty easy!

Marik: I wouldn't bet on that, tough guy!

Both: Let's duel!

Marik: I'll start, by summoning Arrow Blader **(1600/1800) **in defence mode! And place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jarvis: Hah! I activate Stop Defence! As the name implies, it stops your monster's defence!

(Arrow Blader was forced into attack mode.)

Jarvis: Now I summon Dark Omen of the Skies! **(1800/1200) **

(A huge demonic monster was summoned.)

Jarvis: Now, attack his monster!

(The demon whacked Arrow Blader and sent Marik's life points to 3800.)

Marik: You walked right into my trap! I activate Rope of Life! By discarding my entire hand, I can bring back Arrow Blader with 800 additional attack points!

(The monster rose up, this time with 2400 attack points.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows both of us to draw until we have six cards!

(They drew their cards. Marik smiled with glee.)

Marik: I summon Purity Griffin **(1200/1300) **in attack mode! Now his special ability kicks in, I gain 500 life points for every monster on the field! So I'll gain 1500!

(Marik's life points increased to 5300.)

Marik: Now Arrow Blader, attack his demon!

Jarvis: I activate Dark Silence!

Marik: Huh?

Jarvis: This clouds any Omen monster in a protective barrier for one turn!

(The Arrow Blader attacked, but it rebounded off the wall.)

Jarvis: And that's not all, any monster attacking the barrier loses 1000 attack and defence points!

(The monster fell to 1400 attack points and 1600 defence points.)

Marik: I'll have no choice but to end my turn!

Jarvis: There's a good boy!

(He drew.)

Jarvis: Now I sacrifice my Dark Omen of the Skies, to summon Omen of the Underworld! **(2400/1600)**

(A huge monster came from the ground and roared at Marik.)

Jarvis: Now attack his Purity Griffin!

(The monster breathed a river of dark vapour that destroyed the griffin and sent Marik to 4300.)

Jarvis: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: Grrr! I will find a way past your Omen!

Jarvis: Go on then!

Marik: I summon Barrier Griffin **(200/2000) **in defence mode! And thanks to its special ability, he stops your attack for this turn!

(Another griffin was summoned and formed a protective barrier round his other monsters.)

Marik: That ends my turn!

Marik's thoughts: Hopefully, I can sacrifice my two monsters to summon my rarest card: Lord of Griffins. With it, I can destroy him in three short turns. I hope.

Jarvis: Hmph, desperate attempt, you can't escape your doom, especially when we're taking this to the Shadows!

Marik: The Shadows?

(He pulled out the Millennium Eye from his pocket, and raised it in the sky, as the field turned to shadows, and the audience where cut off from them.)

Ishizu: Marik!

(She ran to him, but ended up running back to where she started.)

Raimundo: What happened?

Pharaoh: He's now playing…a Shadow Game!

Kimiko: A Shadow Game! But if Marik loses, his mind gets trapped in the Shadow Realm!

Pharaoh: Exactly, Kimiko. Exactly!

(Meanwhile in the immense fog.)

Jarvis: Welcome to your doom, Marik!

Marik: Lucky for me, I know all about the Shadow Magic! And it doesn't faze me!

Jarvis: Hmph, I summon Black Cat Omen! **(400/1000) **in attack mode!

(An evil looking cat appeared.)

Jarvis: This monster has the ability to attack your life points directly!

(The cat lunged at Marik and slashed his cheek, which began to bleed and dropped his life points to 3900 life points.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Marik: Isn't the powers of the Shadow Game meant to come at a bargain. Like if I lose life points, something happens?

Jarvis: Wrong. This Shadow Game revolves around your monsters! When one's destroyed, a certain piece of you is gone!

Marik's thoughts: If what he says is true, then summoning Lord of Griffins might be too risky! My Barrier Griffin and Purity Griffin might hold something. But I must do it, to destroy him! Even if I lose, I'll take him down with me!

Marik: I sacrifice Purity Griffin and Barrier Griffin, to summon Lord of Griffins! **(2700/2100)**

(A Griffin came forth with majestic wings.)

Jarvis: That was a foolish mistake! When you destroyed your two monsters, you'll lose a piece of yourself, and this Shadow Game aims for your memories!

(The two spaces where the two griffins where revealed a hologram of Kimiko and Raimundo.)

Marik: Kimiko! Raimundo!

Jarvis: Now that you've destroyed your two monsters, your memories of the two will be lost in shadows!

(The two holograms vanished.)

Marik: I won't let their memories be in vain! I'll keep fighting, even if all my memories are no more! Because when I summoned Lord of Griffins, he can destroy two monsters on the field! And he's going for your Omen of the Underworld and your Black Cat Omen!

(The Griffin flapped its beautiful wings and blown away the two monsters.)

Marik: Now that two of your monsters are gone, you lose two of your memories!

(Paul and Antonio vanished.)

Jarvis: Hmph! Doesn't matter, when I'm free out of here, they'll be regained!

Marik: Now Lord of Griffins, attack his life points directly!

Jarvis: Activate Protection Cost! At the cost of two cards in my hand, I can stop your attack!

(The griffin stopped the attack.)

Marik: I'll end my turn then!

Jarvis: Hah! I activate Meteor of Destruction!

(A huge comet came from the sky and crashed on Marik, and then his life points dropped to 2900.)

Marik: Grrr!

Jarvis: Next I'll summon a monster familiar to you: Dark-Hearted Soul! **(0/0) **

(The shadow appeared on the field.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down. That ends my turn!

Marik: My deck is covered in griffin monsters; I can't attack unless I have a Dragon or a Spellcaster! So I'll summon Flight Griffin! **(1700/1200) **And his special ability allows me to draw cards equal to the number of monsters on the field, when it's summoned!

(Marik drew three.)

Marik: Now I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back my Purity Griffin! Now I gain 2000 life points from the number of monsters on the field!

Jarvis: Hah! So predictable, I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi!

Marik: What!

Jarvis: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the effects of increasing your life points become attacking it!

Marik: That means I lose 2000 life points!

(Marik's life points fell to 900.)

Marik: Doesn't matter, because now that my monster's back on the field, I regain my memories of Kimiko! I know more than you do about Shadow Magic! That ends my turn!

Jarvis: A pitiful attempt! I summon Imprisonment Cage of Nightmares! **(500/500) **

(A huge cage appeared over Marik, and imprisoned him in it.)

Marik: What have you done! Ugh… let me out!

Jarvis: Now as long as you remain in the Cage, you lose 500 life points!

(Marik's life points dropped to 400.)

Marik: This isn't good! I've lost a huge portion of my life points, while he hasn't lost one!

Jarvis: And this is your last turn to do something about it!

Marik: Hehehe, you really think I'm that idiotic?

Jarvis: I thought it runs in the family!

Marik: How dare you insult my family! You forgot one important factor! You've left your Cage in attack mode! And whoever said I can't attack it? Lord of Griffins, get me out of here, at once!

(The Griffin blew towards Marik and freed him, and finally reducing Jarvis' life points to 1800.)

Jarvis: Hmph, clever move! But you shouldn't have done that, because when you destroyed that Cage, you automatically lose 500 life points!

Marik: What!

Jarvis: And you can't afford any more! So I'll destroy you now!

(Jarvis' graveyard shot a ball of flames at Marik, but then the Lord of Griffins intercepted the attack and was destroyed.)

Marik: My Griffin … sacrificed himself to save me!

Jarvis: And as well as me losing a memory, you do too!

(A hologram of Ishizu appeared.)

Marik: Sister, don't leave me!

(But it was no use, the hologram vanished.)

Marik: You will pay!

Jarvis: I wouldn't think so! Now it is my turn!

(He drew and grinned evilly.)

Jarvis: I now activate Soul Awakening!

Marik: What?

Jarvis: This rare magic card allows my Dark-Hearted Soul to change into his real form: the Dark-Hearted Emperor! **(3000/2800)**

(The shifting shadow changed into a demonic demon.)

Jarvis: Hahahahahaha! Behold my rarest monster!

Marik: No! If he attacks, I'm finished!

Jarvis: Say good-bye to your freedom, and hello to the Shadow Realm! Dark-Hearted Emperor, destroy Flight Griffin and the rest of his life points!

(The shadow monster executed an attack that destroyed the Griffin, and sent Marik's life points to 0.)

Marik: …No. I … have failed!

Jarvis: Now I understand you have two Millennium Items, time to make them zero!

(The two Millennium Items floated to Jarvis.)

Jarvis: The Millennium Eye, the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales! Master Gorondorlin will be most pleased at my recent addition to the collection! Now for one more order of business! Be gone!

(The shadows cleared up, back into the duelling arena.)

Raimundo: Who won?

(Then Marik collapsed to the ground.)

Pharaoh: …No!

Odion: Master Marik!

(They all ran to him.)

Ishizu: (Crying.) Brother … please wake up!

(But no prevail.)

Ishizu: You monster! How can you do this?

Jarvis: My one main goal is to take possession of the Millennium Items. Your brother was a thorn at my side, so I disposed of him.

Raimundo: Hey, you ain't gonna get away with this! Next round, we will take you down!

Jarvis: Try focussing on getting past the first stage, little man!


	9. The Next Round: Duke Vs Jack

**The Next Round: Duke Vs Jack**

(Gorondorlin announced that there will be a 30 minute intermission, after that the tournament will resume. The Warriors, Joey and Tristan carried the mindless body of Marik back to his room, where he began to rest.)

Tea: Poor Marik. Not a year ago, he was mad raving Shadow psycho, and now look at him, bitten by his own dog.

Kimiko: His mind must be going through Armageddon.

Raimundo: How should you know? You were never trapped in the Shadow Realm.

Kimiko: Oh yeah.

Clay: And I gotta tell yah one thing, partners. It's not a very purty place to go.

Raimundo: Don't worry, Ishizu. Me and my team will get your brother back safe and sound.

Ishizu: Thank you, Raimundo Pedrosa. You have my thanks. But now it is not your battle at the moment, it is young Tea and her group.

Tea: Oh yeah. He…he.

Omi: You must be careful, Tea! Chase Young and his group will spare no one!

Tea: That isn't helping!

(Meanwhile back at the dome, the tournament resumed.)

Gorondorlin: The Brotherhood of the Apocalypse has advanced to the next round. The next duel will be the Heylin Warriors versus the Shining Friendship!

(Grandpa gathered his team together.)

Grandpa: Listen up, team. These wannabes are no match for our decks!

Tristan: But this is Chase Young! He's like a hundred duelists rolled into one.

Grandpa: Start thinking positive! His cronies look like they can lose against an infant. If we destroy them first, then none of us will duel Chase.

Tea: So who's up first for these chumps?

Grandpa: Hmmm. That kid that looks like he's just seen a ghost.

Duke: Jack Spicer? Hah, no worries, Mr. Muto, I can handle this.

Grandpa: Oh alright. But take him out quick; he's no walk in the park, y'know!

Serenity: I hope Duke can win.

Tristan: And if he doesn't, I'll duel Chase.

Serenity: You will?

Tristan: Yeah, that is, if Duke loses.

(Jack and Duke took the playing field.)

Duke: Y'know, when I first saw you, I felt like laughing. You're going to be knocked out of this tournament so hard, it'll put you back to the minor leagues!

Jack: Hahahaha! Dream on, dice-boy!

(Both activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Jack: I'll get this party started!

(He drew.)

Jack: I summon Guardian of the Throne Room **(1650/1600) **in attack mode!

(A mechanical machine was summoned.)

Jack: And I'll end my turn!

Duke: Hah! This oughta be easy! I summon Giant Red Seasnake** (1800/800) **in attack mode!

(The huge red serpent was summoned.)

Duke: Now attack his monster!

(The monster whipped its huge tail and destroyed the machine and sent Jack to 3850 life points.)

Duke: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Hah! You walked right into my trap!

Duke: What?

Jack: I didn't need that monster; I used it as bait to summon Cyber Dragon! **(2100/1600)**

(A huge cybernetic dragon was summoned.)

Kimiko: Cyber Dragons, huh?

Omi: Ancient tricks go down badly.

Raimundo: …. Er, that's Old habits die hard.

Omi: That too!

Duke: Rewind play, you need to sacrifice a monster to summon that thing!

Jack: Ehhhh! Because I got no monsters on my field, and you got your Seasnake, I can summon it straight to the field! And since it was specially summoned, I can summon Proto-Cyber Dragon! **(1100/600) **

(A smaller robotic dragon was summoned.)

Jack: Cyber Dragon! Attack his Seasnake!

(The dragon blasted a cybernetic blast that obliterated the snake, and sent Duke to 3700 life points.)

Jack: Proto-Cyber Dragon! Attack!

(The dragon blasted Duke, as he received a nasty burn and was sent to 2600 life points.)

Jack: And I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Tristan: That's hard, how can Duke come back after that?

Grandpa: Let's find out!

Duke: I place a monster face-down and activate Eye of Wisdom, it allows me to flip any card face-up! So I'll flip my face-down monster! Dice Jar! **(200/300)**

(An ugly looking jar was summoned.)

Duke: Now when this is flip-summoned, we both need to roll one six-sided dice, the loser must take life point damage equal to the winner's result times 500! But, if one of us rolls a six, the opposing player takes 6000 points of damage!

Jack: What!

Clay: Risky move, if Spicer rolls a six, Duke's out.

Raimundo: Let's hope Jack doesn't!

Duke: Now roll!

(The jar spat out one die for Jack, it rolled and rolled, and landed on a five.)

Jack: Yes!

Duke: I need to get a six to win!

(Then the jar spat another dice, rolling and rolling, and landed on a four.)

Duke: Oh no!

Chase: Now the fool loses 2500 life points!

(The jar turned to Duke, and spat fire towards him and sent his life points to 100.)

Tristan: Come on, man! Get in the game!

Duke: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Haha! Now I activate Photon Generator Unit!

Duke: What!

Jack: If I sacrifice two Cyber Dragons, it can make: Cyber Laser Dragon! **(2400/1800)**

(The two dragons vanished and in its place came an even bigger Dragon.)

Jack: And it's got its sight, set on your Dice Jar!

Duke: If that thing attacks, I'm doomed!

Jack: Cyber Laser Dragon! Attack!

(The dragon armed it's laser tail and fired a cybernetic blast at the weak and defenceless Dice Jar.)

Duke: Activate Negate Attack!

(A huge barrier repelled the attack.)

Tristan: Did he lose yet?

Tea: No, but it was close.

Jack: Grrrr! I'll end my turn!

(Duke drew and smiled.)

Duke: I activate Fall of an Empire!

Jack: What!

Duke: Once I use this card, I need to give up half of my life points.

(Duke fell to 50 life points.)

Duke: But then it destroys any monster summoned by means of a magic card, such as Photon Generator Unit!

Jack: What! So my Cyber Laser Dragon…

Duke: Goes back to being two Cyber Dragons!

(The Cyber Dragons went back to their original form.)

Duke: Now I sacrifice Dice Jar, to summon Luster Dragon #2! **(2400/1400)**

(A huge emerald dragon came forth.)

Duke: Now attack his Cyber Dragon!

(The Dragon blasted the machine and sent Jack to 3550 life points.)

Jack: You may have beaten my monster!

Wuya: As usual!

Jack: But I still have Cyber Dragon Calling!

Duke: What!

Jack: When this magic card's activated, I can summon two more Proto-Cyber Dragons!

(Two more joined the field.)

Omi: Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Raimundo: He's gonna summon the biggest Cyber Dragon of 'em all!

Jack: Now I activate Power Bond! This is like a machine version of Polymerization! So guess what? My three Dragons fuse together, to form: Cyber End Dragon! **(4000/2800) **

(A huge three-headed Cyber Dragon came forth.)

Jack: And because I used Power Bond, he gains an attack boost the same as his original attack!

Duke: So it becomes 8000!

(The dragon grew double the size.)

Jack: And that's not all, I activate Limiter Removal!

Joey: Oh boy, Duke's familiar with that card!

Duke: It doubles Machine-type monsters, but if they are destroyed next turn!

Jack: But there ain't gonna be a next turn!

(Cyber End Dragon increased to 16000.)

Jack: Ahahahahahahahahaaaa! You can't stop this unstoppable creature! Now, attack him now!

(The Dragon prepared a huge cybernetic blast and destroyed the Luster Dragon, and then attacked Duke.)

Duke: Ahhhhh!

(Then his life points went down to 0.)

Tristan: Duke!

(He was unconscious.)

Pharaoh: He isn't sealed into the Shadow Realm, just unconscious.

Tristan: Yo, Tea! Take Duke back to his room!

Tea: Alright!

(She carried him towards the hotel.)

Tristan: Alright, Serenity. You go against witch-face.

Wuya: Who are you calling witch-face!

Serenity: But then you gotta face Chase.

Tristan: I'll be fine; this cowboy's got a few things up his sleeve!

Serenity: Alright!

Joey: Be careful, sis! If you lose now, you're finished!


	10. Serenity Vs Wuya

**Serenity Vs Wuya**

(Jack continued laughing at his victory over Duke.)

Tristan: Shut yer trap, or I'll come over there and shut it for yah!

Serenity: Calm down, I'll make sure I'll win against Wuya, then that will make him quiet.

Tristan: Good call!

(Serenity walked nervously towards the duelling arena.)

Omi: how do you think Serenity has against Wuya?

Master Fung: Wuya is a most powerful foe, but I have complete confidence in Ms Wheeler.

Clay: That's right; you taught the little lady a few of your tricks.

Master Fung: Correct, like life points don't matter unless you activate a certain strategy.

Raimundo: Not for Wuya. Serenity better hope she has good cards, otherwise she's going down.

(Wuya too approached the arena.)

Tristan: Hey Serenity! Try and make fun of her, to throw her off!

Wuya: Ain't gonna work, pretty girl!

Serenity: Your friend will pay for what he did to one of my team-mates!

Jack: Kick her butt, Wuya!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Serenity: I'll go first! I summon Mystical Elf **(800/2000) **in defence mode!

(The elf took to the field.)

Serenity: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Wuya: How simple! I activate the field magic card: Pandemonium!

(The entire field changed into a strange sort of palace.)

Wuya: Now, I summon Archfiend Soldier **(1900/1500) **in attack mode!

(A huge demonic soldier was summoned.)

Pharaoh: An archfiend monster!

Wuya: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Watch it, sis! That thing means business!

Serenity: Right! I summon Banisher of Light **(100/2000) **also in defence mode!

(A spiritual wizard was summoned.)

Serenity: That will be all!

Wuya: Hah! Now I summon Terrorking Archfiend **(2000/1500) **in attack mode!

(A strange monster was summoned.)

Pharaoh: That will be Wuya's downfall! This monster has to have 800 life points a turn in order to stay alive!

Wuya: That ends my turn!

(Serenity drew and was surprised.)

Serenity: I summon the Forgiving Maiden **(850/2000) **in defence mode also! And I'll place a card face-down and that will be all!

Tristan: Serenity, you can't keep playing the defensive!

Serenity: Don't worry, I have a plan.

(Wuya drew and laughed hysterically.)

Serenity: Now you must pay 800 life points for your Archfiend!

Wuya: Oh no, no! See the Pandemonium field? It protects me from their life point deductions.

Kaiba: I knew that field card served a purpose!

Wuya: Now I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning **(2500/1200)** in defence mode!

(A huge Summoned Skull-look alike monster was summoned with lightning flaring around it. Then crouched down into defensive position.)

Serenity: Why did you put your monster in defence mode?

Wuya: So I can activate this: Curse of Fiend!

(A huge dark alter appeared.)

Wuya: This affects all monsters on the field; they switch them from defence to attack, and vise-versa! Meaning your monsters go into attack, and so does mine!

(The monsters were forced into attack mode.)

Serenity: Oh no!

Wuya: Skull Archfiend, attack her Banisher of Light!

(The monster blasted lightning at the magician and sent Serenity to 1600 life points.)

Raimundo: Wuya just took a chunk outta her life points!

Serenity: It's far from over yet!

Wuya: Try it then!

Serenity: With pleasure! I sacrifice the Forgiving Maiden and Mystical Elf, to summon Guardian Angel Joan! **(2800/2100)**

(The fairy was summoned.)

Serenity: Now attack her Archfiend!

(The guardian blew away the Archfiend and sent Wuya to 3700 life points. Then Wuya started laughing.)

Wuya: For someone with a really powerful monster, you are really naïve! I

Activate Archfiend Warzone! You activated this card when you destroyed an Archfiend monster with 2500 attack points or higher. When this card is activated, I can summon as many Archfiend monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard! So I'll summon from my deck: Vilepawn Archfiend **(1200/200) **and Lesser Fiend **(2100/1000)**, from my graveyard: Skull Archfiend of Lightning! From my hand: Beast of Talwar! **(2400/2150) **And last but certainly not least, from my Fusion Deck: Black Skull Dragon! **(3200/2500) **

Joey & Pharaoh: Black Skull Dragon!!!

(A whole array of Archfiend monsters, and last of which was the Black Skull Dragon.)

Raimundo: Wow!

Clay: The little partner's doomed!

Wuya: Say goodbye to the tournament! Black Skull Dragon, destroy her Guardian!

(The dragon blasted multiple blasts at the Guardian and sent Serenity to 1200 life points.)

Wuya: Now my monsters destroy her!

Serenity: Not so fast, I activate Scapegoat!

Wuya: What!

(Four Sheep appeared and were destroyed by all four of the Archfiends.)

Serenity: Whew, saved by the goats.

Joey: I taught her that trick!

Wuya: Fine! I'll end my turn!

Serenity: I activate Confiscation! By paying 1000 life points, I can destroy one card in your hand!

(Serenity's life points fell to 200.)

Wuya: Alright, take your pick.

Serenity: I'll get rid of Monster Reborn!

Wuya: Oh pity, I was about to use your Guardian against you. Pity.

(She slid the card in her graveyard.)

Serenity: and I activate Pot of Greed! I can now draw two cards from my deck!

(She drew and smiled.)

Serenity: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Joey: What's she doin'!

Omi: With no monsters, she will be blasted away by those monsters!

Wuya: That's the point, cue ball! My monsters, attack her life points!

Serenity: Not so fast, I activate Widespread Ruin! This destroys your strongest monster on the field!

(Black Skull Dragon vanished.)

Serenity: Next I activate Graverobber!

(A little imp appeared.)

Wuya: Not Graverobber!

Serenity: This card can take any card from your graveyard and use it against you! So I'll pick, Monster Reborn!

(The card was brought to the field.)

Serenity: Now I bring back: Black Skull Dragon!

(The monster was reborn onto Serenity's side of the field.)

Serenity: And since your monsters are attacking, it can destroy them all at once!

(All monsters were destroyed by the dragon's inferno and sent Wuya to 0 life points.)

Wuya: No! I can't lose! To a little brat!

Serenity: Hahaha! I won!

Tristan: Yah did good out there! Now we're even!

Grandpa: I hate to burst your victory bubble, but now you have Chase to duel!

Chase: And believe me, I won't spare your pitiful cards!

(Tristan gulped.)

Raimundo: Don't let 'im get to yah! Just play it cool!

Serenity: Good luck, Tristan.


	11. Tristan Vs Chase

**Tristan Vs Chase**

(Tristan walked up very nervous.)

Raimundo: Hey, dude! If he happens to play both Forced Requisition and Magical Thorn on the field, get rid of 'em quick!

Tristan: Got'cha!

(Tristan and Chase stepped up.)

Chase: You must be the last of the underdogs. I'll make this quick.

Tristan: Alright, let's go!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Tristan: Might as well be me first. I summon Cyber Commander **(750/700) **in defence mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Tristan: Next, I'll lay these two cards face-down. Take it away, mop.

Chase: Hmph! Your commander isn't a potent threat! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World! **(1800/1500) **

(A huge warrior fiend was summoned.)

Chase: Do what you do best.

Tristan: Gonna have to stop you there! I activate Battle Swap! When one of my monsters is attacked which has an attack points lower than 1000, I can switch it with any card in my hand! So come on out, Sengenjin! **(2750/2500) **

(Chase growled.)

Tristan: Now, counter-attack!

(The beast attacked the Dark World monster and sent Chase to 3050 life points.)

Kimiko: Wow, Tristan drew first blood!

Chase: It's time to heat this up. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Tristan: I think you're familiar with this one. I re-summon Cyber Commander!

(The monster was summoned.)

Tristan: Now, finish him off!

Chase: Not so fast, I activate the magic card: Heylin Jungle Cats!

Tristan: What?

Chase: Now when I activate this card, I can summon four Jungle Cat Tokens **(100/100) **to the field!

(A lion, two tigers and a panther appeared on the field, but one tiger and the lion were destroyed by Tristan's monsters.)

Tristan: Not bad. That ends my turn!

Chase: Alright, I sacrifice two Jungle Cat Tokens, to summon Heylin Sorcerer! **(2700/2200) **

(The magician was summoned.)

Tristan: Hah! Your magician's still weaker!

Chase: That's where you're wrong. I activate Heylin Spear of Doom! This card powers up a Heylin monster by 500 points!

(The magician was equipped with the spear and powered to 3200.)

Chase: Now, attack the Sengenjin!

(The sorcerer lunged the spear at the beast and sent Tristan to 3550 life points.)

Tristan: Man! I thought my monster was strong!

Chase: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Tristan: Hm, I sacrifice Cyber Commander, and place a monster face-down and activate Chorus of Sanctuary!

(The whole field turned into a light-coloured heaven.)

Tristan: That ends my turn!

Chase: You're too easy! Sorcerer, attack the face-down card!

(The card flipped up to be the Millennium Shield **(0/3000)**)

Chase: Hah, my monster's still stronger than it!

(But when the blasts hit, the Shield wasn't destroyed.)

Chase: What!

Tristan: Oops, I forgot to mention, Chorus of Sanctuary powers up any defence-mode monster's defence by 500!

(Chase's life points fell to 2750.)

Raimundo: Keep it up!

Pharaoh: Tristan's doing magnificently. But can he keep it up?

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Tristan: I'll play this card face-down and end my turn!

Chase: Your luck ends here! I'll place one card face-down, and activate Token of Restoration! At the cost of 500 of my own life points, I can summon one token that was destroyed in this duel!

(Chase's life points fell to 2250 and a tiger appeared.)

Tristan: What's up with that?

Chase: This! I sacrifice the Token and summon a really powerful monster: Helpoemer! **(2000/1400)**

(A huge demon on a cross appeared on the field.)

Joey: Aaah! Tristan, be careful! That thing…

Tristan: Relax, Joey. I can handle it!

Chase: Try it.

Tristan: Alright then! I activate Fissure, to destroy your weakest monster! Say bye-bye Helpoemer!

(The fiend was swallowed up.)

Pharaoh: No, he's fallen into Chase's trap!

Chase: Ahhahahahaha! I wanted you to do that, because when Helpoemer is in my graveyard, he'll continually discard your cards at the end of your turn!

Tristan: Oh man! I forgot about that!

(A hand came from Tristan's graveyard and took a card from his hand and took it to the graveyard.)

Chase: And the fun is just beginning, I activate Magical Thorn!

Kimiko: Oh boy.

(Thorns wrapped around Tristan.)

Chase: Now whenever cards go from your hand to the graveyard you lose 500 life points! Like right now!

(Tristan's life points dropped to 3050.)

Chase: And for every turn that passes, you'll lose 500 life points since Helpoemer continuously from your hand!

Clay: The partner's duel's numbered.

Chase: Now I predict it is my turn! And I summon Heylin Fairy **(1600/1000) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Chase: Why wait? I'll end my turn.

Tristan: The more he waits, the more I'm getting my butt kicked! I'll end my turn!

(The Helpoemer's hand dragged in another card, and Tristan's life points dropped to 2550.)

Chase: My turn and I summon Heylin Sword **(1800/1700) **in attack mode. And surprise, surprise, I'll end my turn!

Tristan: Man, I'm getting slaughtered! I'll end my turn!

(The monster took another card and Tristan fell to 2050 life points.)

Tea: Come on!

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Tristan: Aha! Now to really turn up the heat! I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back Sengenjin!

(The monster was summoned.)

Tristan: Now I activate Axe of Despair! This powers up my monster by 1000 points!

Pharaoh: Yes! He's stronger than the Sorcerer!

(Sengenjin powered to 3750.)

Tristan: Now, destroy the Heylin Sorcerer!

(The monster swung its pike and destroyed the Sorcerer, sending Chase to 1700 life points.)

Tristan: And that's it for now!

(Another card was taken and sent Tristan to 1550 life points.)

Chase: I have had enough of your dumb luck! It's time to end this now! I activate my own Monster Reborn and bring back my Sorcerer!

(The Sorcerer was reborn.)

Chase: Now I activate: Lou Mang Long Soup!

Warriors: Lou Lang Long Soup?

Chase: Watch and learn, amateur!

(A huge dragon-designed goblet and the Sorcerer drank its contents and painfully began to morph into a huge dragon-like creature.)

Tristan: Whoa, that's so gross!

Chase: Behold, Heylin Dragon! **(4000/3500)**

Tristan: It's not so tough!

Chase: But it is! Because it's special ability allows me to absorb other Heylin monsters and take their attack and defence!

(The dragon swallowed the two other Heylin monsters and increased its attack to 7400.)

Joey: Tristan, get outta there!

Tristan: No way, man!

Chase: Heylin Dragon, attack his monster!

(The dragon breathed a horrible black ball of flames and destroyed the monster and sent Tristan's life points to 0.)

Tristan: No!!! I lost!

Grandpa: Don't worry, Tristan. It wasn't your fault.

Serenity: You did your best Tristan. Don't feel bad, okay?

(He nodded.)

Chase: You shouldn't have duelled me! You're a weak pathetic amateur! Like the rest!

Raimundo: Grrrr! I had enough! They're not amateurs! You're just as bad as that Brotherhood!

(Then Chase grabbed Raimundo by the collar.)

Chase: Never compare me with that filth, Gorondorlin! Do you understand?

Raimundo: Whatever!

(Chase loosened his grip and walked angrily to his comrades.)

Jack: Nice going, Chase! We're in the next round!

Chase: And we must be ready for Yugi!

(They walked away.)

Gorondorlin: The Heylin Warriors have proceeded to the next round of the tournament! The next round shall be the Rival-Warriors versus the Heart of the Cards!

(The crowd cheered.)

Stephanie: Hey, Yugi?

Pharaoh: Yes, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Good luck.

Pharaoh: May the best fortune be with you too.


	12. Mai Vs Andrea

**Mai Vs Andrea**

(Gorondorlin called for another half an hour break, giving Yugi and his friends time to prepare.)

Kimiko: It should be fairly easy, I mean, you seen the way they duel yourself.

Yugi: Yeah, but Stephanie probably changed her tactics too.

Omi: She generally uses water-based monsters that cannot be too hard to remember.

Joey: Doesn't really matter, as long as we play to our best, we can't lose!

Kaiba: You better not screw this up, Wheeler!

(Then at the dome.)

Gorondorlin: The next match will be The Heart of the Cards versus the Rival-Warriors!

(Pegasus gathered his team-mates together.)

Pegasus: Listen closely everyone, I know that these are your friends, but we must not lose in order to protect Yugi-Boy's Millennium Items.

Mai: But they don't want the Millennium Items.

Pegasus: No, but the loser must forfeit the Millennium Items. And who's to say they won't lose them to the Brotherhood?

Joey: Alright, alright. We'll kick they're butts.

Pegasus: That's the spirit. Now who is going first?

Mai: Might as well be me.

Joey: Be careful out there.

Mai: Don't worry, Joseph. This girl still packs a wallop!

(Master Valing too gathered his team-mates.)

Master Valing: Our next duel is against Yugi and his friends; it was most unfortunate, as we need to protect him from the Brotherhood.

Stephanie: So what do we do? I mean if we win, b accident, then we'll have the Millennium Items to guard.

Master Valing: Just play to the best of your ability, and hope that both of you don't win.

Andrea: I'll go first.

Ken: Don't forget what Master Valing said.

Andrea: I won't.

(Mai and Andrea approached.)

Mai: Well if it isn't Andrea? Gotta admit, you were good against Clay.

Andrea: But now I got better cards. Let's play to the best of our ability, okay?

Mai: Well said!

(Both activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Mai: I'll go first! And summon Cyber Harpie **(1800/1300) **in attack mode!

(A Harpy Lady was summoned with metallic armour equipped.)

Mai: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Andrea: Okay! I summon Fortress Wall **(0/2000) **in defence mode!

(A huge brick wall was summoned behind Andrea.)

Andrea: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Mai: Hah! I activate Rose Whip!

(The Harpy Lady was equipped with a long thorny whip.)

Mai: This boosts Cyber Harpy's attack by 300 points!

(The Cyber Harpy increased to 2100 attack points.)

Mai: Now attack that wall!

(The Harpy prepared an attack.)

Andrea: Hah! I activate Yellow Luster Shield!

(The wall was surrounded by a yellow barrier.)

Andrea: Now my wall will gain 300 defence points!

(The wall increased its defence to 2300. Then the Harpy Lady's whip attacked, but it was deflected and sent Mai to 3800 life points.)

Mai: Darn! I'm finished.

Andrea: Alright, I summon King's Archers! **(1000/1000)** in attack mode!

(A long line of royal-archers were summoned.)

Andrea: And now I activate Array of Arrows! This allows me to sacrifice King's Archers and Fortress Wall, and summon Wall of Archers! **(2500/2500) **

(The wall and archers were destroyed, and in there place, came a long brick wall with archers on the top.)

Mai: Oh, boy.

Andrea: Now, attack her Cyber Harpy!

(The Archers fired a volley of arrows.)

Mai: I thought you might do that! So I activate Mirror Wall!

Andrea: I don't think so!

(The archers fired their arrows and pierced the Mirror Wall and destroyed the Cyber Harpy and sent Mai to 3400 life points.)

Mai: Why didn't my Mirror Wall work?

Andrea: When the Wall of Archers attacks, their volley of arrows are so great, that they can stop the activation of trap cards.

Mai: Darn!

Andrea: I'll place one card face-down. That ends my turn.

(Mai drew and smiled.)

Mai: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Cyber Harpy!

(The Harpy was summoned again.)

Mai: Now I activate Elegant Egotist! This allows me to split one Harpy Lady and turn it into three!

(The Harpy split into three Harpy Ladies.)

Andrea: They all share the same attack power; my wall can devastate them easily!

Mai: Then try getting past this, I activate Triangle Ecstasy Spark!

(The three Harpy Ladies glowed.)

Mai: They combine their powers to take down your Wall!

(The three Harpies increased to 2700 attack points.)

Mai: Now, attack her wall!

(The three Harpies went into a triangle formation and a blast came from within their formation and obliterated the wall and sent Andrea to 3800 life points.)

Joey: Whoa, great going, Mai!

Raimundo: Well, Mai has one thing less to worry about.

Clay: But don't forget partner, she still has a few aces up her sleeve.

Mai: Now my Harpies power down to their original attack powers, and I end my turn.

(Andrea drew.)

Andrea: Now I activate my face-down card: Level Conversion Lab!

Mai: What?

Andrea: Now I get to roll a six-sided die, and also choose a monster in my hand, the die's result, changes my monster's level equal to its result.

Mai: Less level, no sacrifice!

Andrea: But if my result's one, then my monster will be destroyed.

Omi: That means she must roll 2 to 4 in order to summon her high level monster.

(A die appeared and hopped around the field, and landed on a three.)

Andrea: Yes! Now the monster's level is three, which means I can summon it without a sacrifice! So I summon Dark Arrow Strike Team! **(3500/2500) **

(Three archers, clad in dark armour, long red capes, and black helmets were summoned to the field.)

Mai: They don't look much.

Andrea: That's what you think, but these archers can attack three monsters on your side of the field! So if my calculations are right, it will deal 5100 life points to each of your Harpy Ladies!

Pharaoh: She's right! If her archers attack, she's finished!

Kimiko: And worse yet, she hasn't got a trap card to defend herself!

Andrea: Now, Dark Arrow Strike Team, destroy her three Harpy Ladies!

(The three archers fired three dark arrows that destroyed the Harpy Ladies and sent Mai to 0 life points.)

Mai: No!!! I lost!!!

Andrea: Make sure your team doesn't make the same mistake, or we'll be forced to take the Millennium Items.

Joey: Hey, Mai. You alright?

Mai: I'm fine. But who should go next?

Yugi: Kaiba, your great duelling skills can get us out of this.

Joey: Hey, what about me? I can give them a few butt-whoopings!

Yugi: Joey, this isn't the time to argue, if you lose against Ken, then we're finished.

Kaiba: Let the kid play, I'm saving my energy for when we play the Brotherhood.

Mai: Why don't we let the Warriors decide?

Raimundo: Us?

Kimiko: We don't want to lead you down the wrong path.

Yugi: It doesn't matter. Just choose who you think should go.

Omi: Well I say Joey should go.

Clay: Gotta agree with the little partner.

Kimiko: Me too.

Raimundo: Well, yeah.

Mai: Then Joey should play.

Kaiba: But I warn you, Wheeler. If you even so much play the wrong monster card, then I will personally shove your deck down your throat!

Joey: Don't worry, Kaiba. This duel's gonna be a peace of cake!

Yugi: The fate of the world rests on your hands, Joey.


	13. Joey Vs Ken

**Joey Vs Ken**

(Joey anxiously walked to the arena.)

Yugi: Be careful, Joey! If you lose now, we're doomed.

Joey: No worries, Yug, I got a few secrets to show!

Kaiba: This should be interesting.

Pegasus: Oh it will be, Kaiba-Boy. It will be.

(Joey stepped up onto the Duelling Arena, while Master Valing was still briefing the Rival-Warriors.)

Master Valing: Ken, Andrea's victory means it will not be easy to let them win. Play to the best of your ability, and hope your competitor wins.

Ken: Understood!

(Ken approached the arena.)

Joey: Well look who it is, the guy who got clobbered by Rai.

Ken: But now it's a whole new situation for you. Can you handle me?

Joey: Er… yeah, he, he. What kinda question is that?

Kimiko: Wow, Joey's really nervous.

Raimundo: Well you did duel him, and you lost.

Kimiko: Not helping!!!

(Joey and Ken activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Ken: I'll start!

(He drew.)

Ken: I'm sure you're familiar with this: Flaming Skull of Doom! **(1650/1400)**

(A huge floating skull appeared that ignited in flames.)

Ken: Next I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Piece ah cake! I summon Panther Warrior **(2000/1600) **in attack mode!

(A panther was summoned on its hind legs and wearing a cape and black armour.)

Joey: Because its effect is to sacrifice one monster to attack, I'll activate Unleash the Beast!

Ken: What!

Joey: This card's only good with Panther Warrior, it allows him to automatically attack without a sacrifice!

Omi: Yes! Way to stop, Joey!

Raimundo: That's way to go!

Joey: Now attack that floating creep!

Ken: Not so fast, I activate Searing Flames!

Joey: Not good!

Ken: This makes my Flaming Skull invincible to life point deductions, and when it attacks, or your monster attacks, your life points will drop equal to half of Panther Warrior's attack!

(The Panther attacked the Skull and dropped Ken to 3650 life points, while Joey dropped to 3000.)

Joey: Grrr! I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn!

Ken: I summon Dark Sword of Fire **(1800/1400) **in attack mode!

(A knight clad in dark amour and red stripes, was summoned.)

Ken: And now I activate Armoury Raid!

Joey: Huh?

Ken: I get to look at all of your Equip Magic Cards, and at the cost of 500 of my own life points, I can use it on one of my own monsters!

Joey: Oh alright.

(He searched his deck, and took out some equip cards.)

Joey: Knock yourself out.

(He showed Ken the cards, which were: Legendary Sword, Salamandra, Kunai with Chain and Premature Burial.)

Ken: Salamandra!

(Ken's life points dropped to 3150.)

Joey: Don't scratch it!

(He threw over the card.)

Ken: And now I equip my Dark Sword of Fire with Salamandra!

Joey: Oh boy.

Ken: and I'm sure you know its effect!

Joey: Yeah, yeah, one of your Fire monsters gets a 700 attack point boost.

(The monster's sword flamed a dark fire, as its attack increased to 2500.)

Ken: Now attack his Panther Warrior!

(The knight destroyed the Panther and sent Joey to 2500 life points.)

Ken: That ends my turn!

Joey: Oh yeah! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! **(1800/1600) **

(A knight clad in black armour, was summoned.)

Joey: And I'll activate Graceful Dice! This allows my Gearfried to raise his attack times the number of a rolled die!

(A little fairy appeared and rolled a die, which landed on a 3.)

Joey: Awesome! Now Gearfried times his attack points by 3!

(Gearfried rose to 5400.)

Joey: Now attack!

(The knight destroyed the flaming soldier and sent Ken to 250 life points.)

Kimiko: Whoa, that puts Joey way ahead!

Joey: And that's it. Take it away, flame boy.

(Ken drew and widened his eyes.)

Ken: Now I activate Sanctuary of the Doomed!

Joey: Not good!

(The entire field turned into a large demon palace, with a huge skull-topped throne behind Ken.)

Ken: And you know its effect.

Joey: Yeah, yeah. Your monsters'll be protected against my monsters. Each time one of my monsters attacks, that monster loses 500 attack points and I lose 500 life points.

Ken: And also on the fifth turn that this card is activated, it will summon a monster stronger than you can comprehend!

Joey: Bring it on!

Ken: Very well! The first turn starts now! I summon Chaos Flame Shield **(200/1800) **in defence mode!

(A large flaming shield appeared, and vanished in the darkness of the Sanctuary.)

Kimiko: That's the exact same tactics he used against me!

Ken: That ends my turn!

Joey: Alright! I summon Alligator Sword **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

(A black-armoured alligator was summoned in defence mode.)

Joey: And I'll switch Gearfried to defence mode too!

(The armoured knight crouched down.)

Joey: And that's it.

Ken: I summon Flaming Marshal **(1300/1200) **in defence mode!

(A flaming soldier wearing fiery khaki uniform was summoned, and disappeared into the darkness.)

Ken: That ends my turn!

Joey: I summon Little Win-Guard **(1400/1800) **in defence mode!

(A small cloaked swordsman was summoned in defence mode.)

Joey: That ends my turn.

Ken: Already it's the third turn, and you still can't fight me?

Joey: If I knew how ter beat that sanctuary, I woulda done it a long time ago!

Ken: Then I'll end my turn.

Joey: Man! Still nothing! I'll end my turn!

Ken: How can you hope of defeating me, when you can't see my monsters?

Joey: Grrrr!

Ken: I'll end my turn! If you can't summon a monster or destroy my Sanctuary, it's all over!

Joey: I activate Pot of Greed, to let me draw two more cards.

(He drew, and then smiled happily.)

Joey: Hope you wrote your defeat speech, cus here I come!

Ken: Go for it!

Joey: I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight, Little Win-Guard and Alligator Sword, to summon Gilford the Lightning! **(2800/1400)**

(A huge warrior clad in thick, heavy armour, with a long broadsword, was summoned.)

Joey: and that's not all, Gilford's ability says when I sacrifice three monsters for its tribute, I can destroy all your monsters! Even though their hiding in the Sanctuary!

(The Warrior raised his sword and swung it, and revealed the location of the hidden monsters, and was destroyed.)

Ken: My Sanctuary is still on the field, so even if you attack, you'll just walk into the trap!

Joey: Don't think so! I activate Giant Trunade!

(A huge gust of wind sucked up all the face-down cards on the field, including the Sanctuary.)

Ken: No!

Joey: Gilford! Attack his life points directly!

(The warrior charged, but as he swung his sword, it collided with a barrier.)

Joey: What now?

Ken: It's the effects of my trap card: Emergency Lockdown! You activated it when you destroyed it with Giant Trunade! It will protect my life points for one turn.

Joey: Darn, well, at least I don't have to worry about that Sanctuary no more. I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Ken: It's all over, Wheeler! I activate Portal through Time!

Omi: Oh chestnuts!

Kimiko: Oh nuts.

Ken: This makes the entire field just like what it was one turn ago, your Gilford will now become your monsters sacrificed for it!

(Gilford split up into the three monsters.)

Ken: All my monsters will be returned.

(Ken's field was surrounded by Shadow Flame Monsters.)

Ken: And my Sanctuary comes back!

(The entire field went back to the Demon world again.)

Ken: Since this is still the forth turn, I'll end it! You can re-summon Gilford, but your Giant Trunade is gone, so you can't destroy my Sanctuary!

Joey: As soon as he launches an attack from that demon, I'm a goner! But I'll re-summon Gilford!

(The three monsters disappeared and were replaced by Gilford.)

Joey: And your monsters are gone again!

(The warrior slashed the air again and destroyed the monsters.)

Joey: And I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Ken: now the long-awaited fifth turn has come, first the Sanctuary will be destroyed!

(The Demon world vanished.)

Ken: And now my ultimate monster will rise! Come forth: Flame Demon King! **(5000/5000)**

(A huge flaming demon was summoned, with horns and wings. It towered over Gilford and Joey, and roared in their faces.)

Ken: Demon, destroy his Gilford the Lightning!

(The monster breathed lava and dissolved him, sending Joey to 1300 life points.)

Joey: It's all over! I can't come back! That thing is too strong! No card in my hand can destroy that thing!

Ken: My turn is not over, so I activate Card Destruction, it allows us both to discard our hands, and draw the same number!

Joey: Er… Alright.

(They did just that, and Joey looked shocked at his results.)

Ken: That ends my turn.

Joey: It's all over! I activate Dark Dragon Ritual! To sacrifice my Rocket Warrior, to summon Knight of Dark Dragons! **(1900/1200)**

(A huge red dragon was summoned with a knight on its back.)

Joey: And I now sacrifice my knight, to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! **(2400/2000)**

(The huge black dragon was summoned.)

Joey: And now I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Ken: You fool! Your favourite monster will be your own doom! As well as your friends!

Kimiko: As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.

Kaiba: I knew Wheeler couldn't handle it.

Mai: Be quiet, Joey will pull through!

Ken: Now Flame Demon King, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Joey: Don't think so! I activate Graverobber!

Ken: What!

Joey: This handy trap card takes one card from your graveyard, and I think you discarded a few good cards with Card Destruction. So I'll take a very rare magic card of yours: Light of Shadow Soul!

(Red Eyes glowed with a black glow.)

Ken: The Dragon will increase its attack by 800 points for every Shadow Flame monster in either player's graveyard!

Joey: And right now, you got four! So Red Eyes increases by 3200!

(Red Eyes increased its attack to 5600.)

Joey: Red Eyes! Counter-attack!

(The Dragon blasted the Demon King and sent Ken to 0 life points.)

Ken: Hehehe, you did well, Joey.

Joey: No prob, Ken. You had me scared stiff with that Demon King.

(When Ken returned to his team mates, they congratulated him thoroughly, the same went for Joey.)

Kaiba: Good going, of course I would have destroyed him faster.

Joey: Nice to see you too, Kaiba.

Pegasus: Good work, Joseph. Now it's Yugi-Boy's turn.

Yugi: And not just with a strong opponent, but with Stephanie.

(Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and he turned into the Pharaoh.)

Stephanie: May the best man win, Yugi.

Pharaoh: Agreed, now let's duel to our hearts content!


	14. Yugi Vs Stephanie

**Yugi Vs Stephanie**

(The Pharaoh and Stephanie took Joey and Ken's place in the Duelling Arena.)

Omi: Oh, how my body tingles with excitement! The best duelist is facing the one I love.

Clay: So who yah rooting for, partner?

Omi: Oh this is so difficult! I cannot choose!

Kimiko: Just enjoy it. That's your girlfriend in there, at least enjoy her duel.

Pharaoh: So, Stephanie. At last we duel.

Stephanie: A little word of warning. I modified my deck. I may still use my Water monsters, but they are stronger! And I won't hold back on you.

Pharaoh: I'll keep the warning, and duel you nonetheless!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Pharaoh: I'll start and summon Magician's Valkyria **(1600/1800) **in defence mode!

(The female magician clad in magician's clothes was summoned.)

Pharaoh: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Good start. But not for this, I activate A Legendary Ocean!

(The entire field was engulfed in water, along with an Ocean City.)

Stephanie: Now I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 **(1500/1300) **in attack mode!

(A large submarine-like monster was summoned and increased to 1700 attack points.)

Stephanie: Now its special ability kicks in, when Legendary Ocean's on the field, I can attack your life points directly!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

(The submarine fired torpedoes that hit the Pharaoh directly and sent his life points to 2300.)

Omi: That was a most amazing attack!

Pharaoh: Already she's lowered my life points!

Stephanie: And I'll place one card face-down.

Pharaoh: It's far from finished, Stephanie! I sacrifice Magician's Valkyria, to summon Dark Magician Girl! **(2000/1700) **

(The Valkyria vanished and in its place came a beautiful female magician.)

Pharaoh: Dark Magician Girl, attack her Bugroth!

(The female magician shot a purple blast from her rod and destroyed the machine and sent Stephanie to 3700 life points.)

Stephanie: Nice try, Yugi. But I saw that coming, so I activate: Rope of Life!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Stephanie: By discarding my entire hand, I can re-summon my bugroth with 800 additional attack points!

(The submarine was re-summoned and was raised to 2500 attack points.)

Pharaoh: One more direct attack and I'm finished!

Stephanie: Come on, this was way too easy!

Pharaoh: I'll have no choice but to end my turn!

Stephanie: Bugroth, attack his life points directly!

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I activate Spellbinding Circle!

(A large circle with magician-like symbols came forth and attached itself to the Bugroth.)

Pharaoh: This will stop your bugroth's attack and also decrease his attack by 700 points!

(The monster fell to 1800.)

Stephanie: Darn! I didn't see that coming.

Pharaoh: Then how about this? Dark Magician Girl, destroy the Bugroth for good!

(The magician blasted the bugroth again and sent Stephanie to 3500 life points.)

Pharaoh: That ends my turn!

Stephanie: Alright, you're going down! I summon Yomi Ship **(800/1400) **in defence mode! And I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

(An arc-like boat was summoned.)

Pharaoh's thoughts: I don't look the looks of that Ship, I know if Dark Magician Girl attacks, that ship will do something nasty, or that face-down card will do the job right. But I have to attack!

Pharaoh: I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior **(1400/1700) **in defence mode!

(A warrior made up of magnets was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Now Dark Magician Girl, attack her Yomi Ship!

Stephanie: Hah! I activate Tornado Wall!

Pharaoh: What!

(A tornado mixed with the Ocean and blocked the Magician's attack.)

Stephanie: Now as long as the Legendary Ocean is on the field, your attacks will be blocked!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Stephanie: Just try and make your move!

Pharaoh: Looks like I'll have to end my turn. With one face-down card.

Stephanie: Good! I summon Great White **(1600/800) **in attack mode!

(A large shark on legs was summoned.)

Stephanie: Now attack the Magnet Warrior!

Pharaoh: I activate my trap: Dust Tornado! This allows me to destroy any magic or trap card on your side of the field!

Stephanie: Hah! Even if you destroy my Tornado Wall, my Great White's still gonna be stronger!

Pharaoh: Who said I was aiming for your Tornado Wall.

Stephanie: You're not?

Pharaoh: I'm aiming for your ocean!

(A huge gust swept the field of both the Legendary Ocean and the Tornado Wall, and Great White fell to its original attack.)

Pharaoh: Alpha, block the attack!

(The Great White collided with the Magnet Warrior's shield and sent Stephanie to 3400 life points.)

Stephanie: Grrr! I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: Dark Magician Girl, destroy the Yomi Ship!

Omi: Why is Yugi attacking a defence mode monster?

Pharaoh: I think I can give your favourite monster a second chance.

Stephanie: Th-thank you.

(The magician destroyed the arc.)

Stephanie: But you fell into my Yomi Ship's trap! When you destroyed it, the monster attacking it is also destroyed.

(The magician was destroyed too, and then the Pharaoh was laughing.)

Pharaoh: I knew you'd make that move, so I activate my face-down card: Magician's Final Wish! When you destroy Dark Magician Girl, I can activate this trap card, to summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The Magician was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Since I already made my attack, I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: Alright! I activate Reborn Fish! If there's a Water-Type fish in my graveyard, I can bring it back to life, so come on out Yomi Ship!

(The ship was re-summoned.)

Pharaoh: You realise you could have summoned your Bugroth again.

Stephanie: There's no need! Because I sacrifice Yomi Ship and Great White to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus! **(2600/1500)**

(An enormous sapphire covered dragon was summoned.)

Omi: Stephanie never possessed that monster!

Stephanie: No, but I wasn't lying when I said my deck was modified. I took the liberty of adding this very powerful card in!

Pharaoh: And it's stronger than my Dark Magician!

Stephanie: That's right! Daedalus, attack his Dark Magician!

(The monster breathed a huge wave of water that destroyed the magician and sent the Pharaoh to 2100 life points.)

Pharaoh: That monster's strong, but not unbeatable!

Stephanie: Go ahead and try.

Pharaoh: I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior **(1700/1600) **in defence mode!

(A yellow magnet warrior was summoned along with the silver Magnet Warrior.)

Pharaoh: And I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(A flurry of glowing swords surrounded Stephanie and her dragon.)

Pharaoh: Now you can't attack for three turns!

Stephanie: Then I miss my first turn.

(The Pharaoh drew, but it was only Gaia the Fierce Knight.)

Pharaoh: I end my turn!

Stephanie: I'll summon Fiend Kraken **(1200/1400) **in defence mode!

(A large squid with lashing tentacles was summoned.)

Stephanie: Second turn.

(Pharaoh drew, but only the Book of Secret Arts.)

Pharaoh: I'll end again!

Stephanie: This is no good! So I'm gonna turn up the heat! I activate another Legendary Ocean!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

(The field resumed its form again.)

Stephanie: And my dragon is now at 2800! Beat that! And this is your last turn! So if you can't summon anything strong enough, it's over!

(The Pharaoh drew and smiled.)

Pharaoh: Your Dragon is powerful, but not strong enough! I activate Dark Magic Ritual!

(A large ten-pointed star in a circle came to the field.)

Pharaoh: By sacrificing Celtic Guardian and Gaia the Fierce Knight, I can summon: Magician of Black Chaos! **(2800/2600)**

(The two monsters vanished in the circle, and from it rose a magician clad in pure black and holding a long black staff.)

Stephanie: Hah! Our monsters are equal!

Pharaoh: Not if I activate Book of Secret Arts!

(A small book was given to the Black Magician.)

Pharaoh: This powers up my Magician by 300 points!

(The Magician powered to 3100.)

Pharaoh: Now destroy her Levia-Dragon!

(The Magician span his staff in the air and fired a black blast at the Sapphire Dragon and sent Stephanie to 3100 life points.)

Pharaoh: That ends my turn!

(Stephanie drew and glanced at her drawn card.)

Stephanie: I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Levia-Dragon Daedalus!

(The dragon was re-summoned.)

Pharaoh: It won't put up much of a fight than it once did.

Stephanie: That's where you're wrong Yugi! I plan on sacrificing him!

Pharaoh: Sacrificing him? To summon what?

Stephanie: An even stronger monster! I sacrifice Daedalus, to summon Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus! **(2900/1600)**

(An even bigger sapphire dragon with two heads was summoned, and powered to 3100.)

Pharaoh: Now both our monsters are equal in strength!

Stephanie: Don't think so! My monster has a hidden ability! By destroying the Legendary Ocean, I can wipe out all monsters on the field! Including your Magician!

Pharaoh: No!

(The dragon sucked up the ocean, and blasted away Yugi's two Magnet Warriors and his Magician of Black Chaos.)

Pharaoh: I have no monsters left!

Stephanie: Luckily, thanks to that attack, I'll end my turn.

Pharaoh: I have to draw a really powerful monster to advance!

(He drew.)

Pharaoh: I activate Card of Sanctity, to make us draw until we have five!

Stephanie: Okay.

(They drew.)

Pharaoh: Yes! The cards I need to win with! I activate Royal Summoning! To summon Jack's Knight **(1900/1000)**, Queen's Knight **(1500/1600) **and King's Knight! **(1600/1400) **

(A large knight wearing golden armour with a long beard, a female knight wearing pink armour and blonde hair and a muscular knight with blue armour were all summoned.)

Stephanie: Hm, all are good monsters, but they can't beat my dragon.

Pharaoh: Who said my knights will be fighting? I sacrifice all three of my knights to summon my Egyptian God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor! **(4000/4000) **

(Lightning erupted the entire field, and then from behind the Pharaoh came an enormous blue entity with unimaginable power. The others noticed Gorondorlin was shocked at this marvellous sight.)

Gorondorlin: An Egyptian God Card!!!

Stephanie: Good job Yugi. You summoned your God Card.

Pharaoh: Now my Egyptian God Card, destroy her dragon!

(The entity gathered energy in its fist and punched the dragon, destroying it and sending Stephanie to 2300 life points.)

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

(Stephanie drew, and then placed a hand over her deck.)

Raimundo: She's surrendering!

Stephanie: I know I can never in my thoughts and imagination beat that card. Even my best card can't beat it. Enjoy the rest of the tournament, Yugi.

Pharaoh: Thank you, Stephanie.

Stephanie: For what?

Pharaoh: This was the best duel I had in a long time, you really have become a strong duelist, and I'm proud to call you one of the toughest opponents I ever challenged.

(They shook hands.)

Omi: Stephanie. You played a most brilliant game!

Stephanie: Thanks, Omi. But you got a duel now too.

Omi: Oh yes, Hannibal Roy Bean is a very evil foe, and defeating him will not be easy.

Raimundo: But as long as we got guts, we'll take him down!

(They walked back to the hotel to prepare; meanwhile Gorondorlin was still in his state of shock.)

Gorondorlin: At last, the Egyptian God Cards have revealed themselves, in the hands of Yugi! Once we defeat him, our World-Domination plans will be far better than expected! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!


	15. Clay Vs Tubbimura

**Clay Vs Tubbimura**

(In the dome's underground base, Gorondorlin gathered his four duelists together.)

Gorondorlin: I have striking new information, which will prove useful for dominating the world!

Paul: But what can be better than ruling the world with the seven Millennium Items?

Gorondorlin: The Three Egyptian God Cards!

Antonio: The Egyptian God Cards?

Jarvis: The most unstoppable entities ever created?

Gorondorlin: The same! You witnessed its unstoppable might in Yugi's match.

(A flashback showed Obelisk the Tormentor destroying Stephanie's strongest monster.)

Gorondorlin: When we win all three of tem from Yugi Muto, our World domination conquest will be perfect! Ahahahahahaha!

(Meanwhile back at the hotel.)

Yugi: That was an awesome duel, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Yeah, for someone so small, you sure are a good duelist.

Joey: But now it's Rai's team's turn.

Raimundo: Oh right. And as long as we got our Legendary Knights, we can't lose!

Clay: Oh sure, Rai. I'm sure Soldier of the Underworld's a Legendary Knight.

Kimiko: There is only three, and you got all the heavy artillery monsters.

Omi: Besides, it is not as if you need it.

(They went down to the dome, until Clay could here someone calling him over, it was Pegasus.)

Pegasus: Might I have a word?

Clay: Why sure, just long's it doesn't take long.

(Meanwhile at the dome, the three warriors were in a preparation hall, preparing for their battle with Hannibal Roy Bean and his team.)

Raimundo: Alright, most likely he'll send out Katnappe first, Omi, you can handle her.

Omi: Very well!

Raimundo: If he sends out Vlad, you take him Kimiko.

Kimiko: Right!

Raimundo: And Clay can handle Tubbi… where is Clay?

Omi: He was with us not a moment ago.

(Then Clay burst into the hall.)

Omi: Where did you stroll on to?

Kimiko: That's wander off to, Omi.

Clay: I was just on my way to the bathroom, partners.

Raimundo: Whatever, now where was I? Right, Clay, if Hannibal brings out Tubbimura, he's all yours.

Clay: Alright, partner.

(The four entered the duelling arena, there to meet Hannibal and his team.)

Hannibal: Ah see you've managed to show up. I thought you woulda chickened out!

Raimundo: Yeah, you keep thinking that!

Gorondorlin: The third match of the first round is over, with the Heart of the Cards advancing to the next round!

(The crowd cheered.)

Gorondorlin: Now for the final match of the first round: The Xiaolin Warriors Versus the Army of Evil! Duelists of round one, step forward!

Master Fung: Young monks, be careful. Hannibal Roy Bean may be small, but a mouse standing up to an elephant is surely to win.

Raimundo: Uh-huh. Hmmm.

(Raimundo noticed Tubbimura was going first.)

Raimundo: Okay, Clay. You're on!

Clay: Why thanks, partner!

(He too walked up to the arena.)

Tubbimura: So this is who I shall be fighting today? Hah! This should be easy!

Clay: Easy fer me, not easy for you!

(Both activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Tubbimura: I shall start, Spirit Reaper **(300/200) **in defence mode!

(A Skeleton, dressed in a purple cloak and equipped with a long scythe, was summoned.)

Tubbimura: That ends my turn!

Clay: Well, kinda feel sorry for the critter. But that ain't stoppin' me! I summon Exarion Universe **(1800/1900) **in attack mode!

(A large armoured centaur, equipped with a long spear and shield was summoned.)

Clay: Slice up that walking graveyard!

(The spear made a direct hit.)

Clay: Well, I say that was easy.

Tubbimura: I think not!

(The reaper was still alive.)

Clay: But ah just put the hurting on him!

Tubbimura: This monster is completely immune to monster's attacks! Hoi!

Clay: Darn, I'll place a card face-down and end mah turn!

Tubbimura: A wise decision!

(He drew.)

Tubbimura: I summon Kaiser Sea Horse **(1700/1650) **in defence mode! Hoi!

(A heavily blue-armoured sea-warrior was summoned.)

Tubbimura: And I activate my magic card: Gathering of the Elders! Hoi.

Clay: Care to fill me in on this card?

Tubbimura: It is quite simple, at the cost of 500 life points; I can search my deck for any magic card.

(Tubbimura's life points fell to 3500.)

Tubbimura: And I'll take: Raregold Armour!

(He took a card out of his deck.)

Tubbimura: Now I'll activate Raregold Armour, and equip it to my Spirit Reaper!

(The reaper was equipped with a large heavy gold armour.)

Tubbimura: That ends my turn!

Clay: Another useless monster, huh? I summon Sabersaurus **(1900/500) **in attack mode!

(A large red triceratops with long swords on its horns and tail was summoned.)

Clay: Now, attack the Kaiser Sea Horse!

(The large beast rushed recklessly towards the warrior, and then the Spirit Reaper intercepted the attack, and was unharmed.)

Clay: What in tar nation, I gave a command to attack the Sea Horse! Grrr!

Tubbimura: That's because my Raregold Armour stepped in! When it's equipped to a monster, your monsters must automatically attack the one equipped.

Clay: That's as good as it gets. I'll end my turn!

Tubbimura: Now I'll sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse and summon Sanga of the Thunder! **(2600/2200) **Hoi.

(Omi gasped as one of his favourite monsters was summoned.)

Clay: Hold up there, partner! Either you're cheatin', or yah don't know that Sanga needs two sacrifices!

Tubbimura: For someone with a large head, you know nothing! Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability allows it to summon any seven stars or higher monster at the cost of its life! Hoi!

Gorondorlin: Yes, that is Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, therefore it is legal!

Tubbimura: Now attack the Sabersaurus!

(The legless entity fired a beam of thunder.)

Clay: Activate Negate Attack!

(The beam stopped.)

Tubbimura: Very well! I shall end my turn! Hoi!

Kimiko: Tubbi has Clay on the ropes!

Raimundo: Come on, Clay, beat this rolling boulder!

Clay: Easier said than done!

(He drew.)

Clay: Aha! I sacrifice Exarion Universe and Sabersaurus, to summon Soldier of the Underworld! **(2700/2300) **

(A large warrior with two swords, a grey cape, red armour and red stripes across its cheeks, was summoned to Clay's field.)

Clay: Alright, attack that Thunderhead!

(The soldier yet again attacked the Reaper, and still nothing.)

Clay: Grrr! How am I meant ter attack?

Tubbimura: Put it in this perspective, you can't! Hoi!

Clay: Doesn't matter, your Sanga's still weaker! So I'll end mah turn!

(Tubbimura drew.)

Tubbimura: Interesting! I shall summon Whirlwind Prodigy **(1500/1600) **in defence mode.

(A small boy with whirlwinds blowing around it was summoned.)

Tubbimura: And end my turn!

Clay: I summon Slate Warrior **(1900/500) **in defence mode!

(A strange fiend, with a floating head, green arms and orange chest was summoned.)

Clay: That wraps up my turn.

Tubbimura: Now I'll sacrifice Whirlwind Prodigy and summon Kazegin! **(2400/2200)**

(A green version of Sanga of the Thunder was summoned, only a lot smaller.)

Tubbimura: Just so you know, Whirlwind Prodigy is in the same class as Kaiser Sea Horse!

Clay: I kinda noticed!

Tubbimura: And since I don't want my plan to be fully ruined, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Glowing swords surrounded Clay and his monsters.)

Tubbimura: Hoi, now you cannot attack for three turns!

Clay: Kinda useless since I couldn't attack in the first place!

Tubbimura: I shall end my turn.

Clay: Figures. I end mah turn!

Tubbimura: That's not it either! I end my turn!

Clay: I summon Gemini Elf **(1900/900)** in defence mode!

(Two elves, with one wearing blue with blonde hair and the other wearing purple and red hair were summoned.)

Clay: That's all!

Tubbimura: Ah-hah! I shall summon Unshaven Angler **(1500/1600) **in defence mode as well!

(A large-toothed fish with many spikes around its body was summoned.)

Tubbimura: That shall end my turn!

Yugi: Wait a minute. If that Unshaven Angler's gonna sacrifice itself to become a strong water monster. I'm willing to bet my deck that he's going to summon a monster called Suijin!

Kimiko: Wait; hold on, how do you know?

Yugi: I've experienced the same strategy!

Clay: Looks like I'll have to end mah turn!

Tubbimura: Very good, Hoi! I shall sacrifice my Unshaven Angler, to summon Suijin! **(2500/2400) **

(A blue version of Sanga and Kazegin with a large mouth was summoned.)

Tubbimura: Next turn, it's all over!

Joey: Oh boy! You thinking what I'm thinking, Yug?

Yugi: Yeah, he's planning to summon it.

Joey: Let's hope Clay can handle it.

Clay: A'll summon Spear Dragon **(1900/0) **in defence mode! And that's all!

Tubbimura: Bwahahahaha! You've brought your own destruction upon you! Because each of my monsters have a special ability! To combine to become one!

Clay: What in tar nation!

(The three monsters gave a blinding light, and then started to combine with each other. When the flash stopped, a new monster was summoned, with Sanga on top, Kazegin in the middle and Suigin at the bottom.)

Tubbimura: Behold: Gate Guardian! **(3750/3400) **Bwahahahaha!

Raimundo: Come on, Clay! If Yugi could beat it it, so can you!

Tubbimura: Now attack his Soldier of the Underworld!

(The three monsters combined their attacks and fired it towards the soldier and destroyed it, sending Clay to 2950 life points.)

Clay: This is bad, not only can this cowboy not attack, I'm wrangling a powerful monster too!

Tubbimura: I have created the ultimate attack and defence, there is not a slight chance you can destroy me!

Clay: Well, if I'm gonna go down, I might as well go down fighting! I'll switch Spear Dragon to attack mode!

Omi: What is Clay thinking?

Raimundo: Dunno, let's hope his plan works!

Clay: Spear Dragon, attack the Spirit Reaper!

(The dragon made a direct hit, but it was still alive.)

Tubbimura: That was a pointless attack!

Clay: Don't think so, Spear Dragon can attack your life points when it attacks a defence mode monster! So you lose life points!

(Tubbimura's life points fell to 1700.)

Clay: One more direct attack and you're finished! You might have got the good defence, but this bronco knows a good weak spot! And my Spear Dragon switches to defence when it's finished its attack!

Tubbimura: I better destroy that Spear Dragon before he makes another direct attack! But what about his other monsters? What's to stop them from doing the same?

Clay: I'm waitin'.

Tubbimura: I cannot risk it! I shall send Spirit Reaper to the graveyard!

Clay: Now he's as wide-open as a turtle out of its shell!

Tubbimura: Gate Guardian, destroy that Spear Dragon!

(The Spear Dragon didn't stand a chance against the monster.)

Tubbimura: That ends my turn!

Clay: All I need is my best card! Come on, little doggey!

(He drew and seen his card and triumphantly smiled.)

Clay: I sacrifice Gemini Elf and Slate Warrior to summon my rarest card!

Warriors: Rarest card?

(The two monsters vanished, and from it came a human-sized warrior, with a long black cape and armour and helmet, equipped with a large broadsword, and its face was similar to Clay's.)

Clay: Come on out: Legendary Knight of Strength! **(3500/3000) **

Warriors: A Legendary Knight!

(Then the other warriors noticed their Legendary Knights glowed with the rise of the new warrior.)

Knight: Welcome, master. Thank you for summoning me.

Clay: You're welcome, partner. Alright, partner, this is wear the train stops fer you!

Tubbimura: Despite your really powerful monster, he is still weaker than my monster!

Clay: Don't think so! Because mah Knight can power up by the same attack as any monster in my graveyard! And Soldier of the Underworld'll give mah knight 2700 attack points!

(The Knight increased to 6200.)

Tubbimura: Oh no!

Clay: Legendary Knight of Strength! Attack his Gate Guardian! And with no Spirit Reaper, he'll make a direct hit!

(The knight raised his sword and destroyed the entity and sent Tubbimura to 0 life points.)

Tubbimura: No! I cannot believe I lost!

Clay: Whoa! I won!

Omi: An amazing display, Clay!

Raimundo: Okay, now you got some explaining to do. How did you get that Knight? There is only three.

Clay: I'm not the one yah should be rinsin' fer info, partner.

Kimiko: Then who?

Clay: Him.

(He pointed to Pegasus who gave a little smile.)

Warriors: Pegasus!!


	16. Omi Vs Katnappe

**Omi Vs Katnappe**

(The three warriors stared at Pegasus strangely.)

Pegasus: Why so surprised? I am the creator of Duel Monsters.

Raimundo: Yeah, but there were only three Legendary Knights.

Pegasus: So I thought too, Rai-boy.

(Going into a flashback.)

Narration: I found the three Legendary Knights on my expedition in Egypt; I designed them exactly as they looked on the tablets, which looks like the three of you. Then I received a call from one of my colleagues, informing me that there was one more monster that I have not yet seen. Before I participated in this tournament, I returned to the same spot and discovered there was a fourth. The Legendary Knight of Strength. And so I designed three exact cards, two of which I handed to your manager, Master Fung, last night. And he also asked me to deliver it to Clay secretly.

Kimiko: So that's where Clay was when he was missing!

Omi: Master Fung, is this true?

Master Fung: True as truth itself, young monk.

(Then he reached into his pockets and took out two other Legendary Knights of Strength.)

Raimundo: Looks like Clay's got himself a new rare card.

Master Fung: And a splendid victory it was.

Clay: Well, thanks. Couldn't have done it without this baby.

Master Fung: But the victory is not won yet, we need to win our second match to guarantee our victory.

Kimiko: Whose Hannibal sending now.

(Then they heard purring, as Katnappe stepped to the duelling arena.)

Raimundo: I guess its Omi next.

Omi: Please allow me to secure a very great victory.

Clay: Be careful, little buckaroo. That feline's as scratchy as a porcupine in a sharpener factory!

(Omi stepped up too, trying desperately to ignore Katnappe's irritating purring.)

Katnappe: So, I'm playing the cheese ball. I'll make this purfectly quick.

Omi: Your cat jokes will not intimidate me! I have not seen you duel, but I shall take great pleasure in defeating you!

Katnappe: Er, can we start already?

(Both activated their duel disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Omi: Allow me to begin! I shall summon Necrolancer the Timelord **(800/900) **in defence mode!

(A strange green imp, in the middle of a ring was summoned.)

Omi: And also place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Katnappe: Totally cliché. Allow me to show you how a true villain plays. I activate Heavy Storm, to destroy your face-down card!

(The card revealed to be Mirror Force.)

Katnappe: Now I'll summon Catnapper **(1200/1100) **in attack mode!

(A cat with burglar clothing was summoned.)

Katnappe: Attack his…timelord…thingy.

(The cat sliced up the timelord.)

Katnappe: I'll end it there. Purrrfect attack, huh?

Omi: Your cat may be strong, but it is no match for Ancient Elf! **(1450/1200)**

(A purple armoured elf, with a short staff, was summoned.)

Omi: Attack the Catnapper!

(The Elf blasted the cat and sent Katnappe to 3750 life points.)

Katnappe: A little mistake, but you'll be paying for it!

Omi: Hah! I destroyed your cat!

Katnappe: Nope, because its special ability allows me to destroy your Elf!

(The Elf was destroyed too.)

Omi: Oh no!

Katnappe: And I think it's my turn. And I'll summon Ferocious Feline! **(1700/100) **in attack mode!

(A wild black cat, with red savage eyes, was summoned.)

Katnappe: And if I'm right, I can attack your life points directly!

(The cat bit Omi's arm, which began to bleed and Omi's life points fell to 2300, Stephanie gave a short gasp.)

Omi: Ouch!

Katnappe: And I also activate a magic card called Cat Collection! Whenever I attack, my Ferocious Feline gains 500 attack points!

(The cat increased to 2200 attack points.)

Katnappe: That ends my turn!

Omi: Her cat is most strong, one more direct attack, and I am finished! But I shall not let that happen! I shall summon Royal Magical Library **(0/2000) **in defence mode!

(The field around them changed into a tall library.)

Katnappe: Books gonna beat my cat?

Omi: You shall see! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Katnappe: Ferocious Cat, destroy that book festival!

Omi: I activate my trap: Reinforcements! It gives any monster an additional 500 defence points for one turn!

(The cat slashed the surrounding library, but it didn't affect it, and Katnappe fell to 3450 life points.)

Omi: And since it's attack failed, it doesn't receive the 500 attack points!

Katnappe: You'll pay for that!

Omi: Not before it is my turn!

(He drew.)

Omi: Ah-hah! I sacrifice my Library to summon Legendary Fisherman! **(1850/1600) **

(The library vanished, and then a shark-rider with a spear was summoned. Stephanie gave a big hearty smile.)

Katnappe: (Sarcastically.) Oh, I'm so scared, he's gonna pierce my cat with a stick. Get over yourself, cheese ball! He's weaker than my cat!

Omi: Who said my Fisherman won't attack with a spear? Because I equip him with Lightning Blade!

(A sword with lightning raging around it appeared on the fisherman's left hand.)

Omi: This gives my Fisherman 800 additional attack points!

(The fisherman increased to 2550 attack points.)

Omi: Now attack the Ferocious Cat!

(The fisherman destroyed the Cat and sent Katnappe to 3100 life points.)

Raimundo: You're doing good, Omi! Keep it up!

Hannibal: Katnappe! Stop playing around an finish him off!

Omi: That shall end my turn!

Katnappe: Time to end this! I activate the Ritual magic card: Oath to Demon Cat!

(Her side of the field turned into an altar for a ritual.)

Katnappe: I'll sacrifice my two other Catnappers to summon Demon Cat of Darkness! **(2800/2300) **

(A huge black demonic cat with glowing red eyes was summoned.)

Katnappe: Now put the hurt on that fisherman!

(The cat savagely slashed the Fisherman, destroying him and sending Omi's life points to 2050 life points.)

Katnappe: I'll place this card face-down and end my turn!

(Omi drew.)

Omi: I shall activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have six cards!

Katnappe: Alrighty then.

(They drew. Omi smiled.)

Omi: I now activate Dark Magic Curtain, at the cost of half of my life points, I can summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100) **

(The purple clothed magician was summoned. Then Omi's life points fell to 1025.)

Katnappe: Big deal.

Omi: Oh, it is a bigger deal than you can comprehend. For Dark Magician can fuse with a particular card in my hand! So I shall activate Polymerization, fusing Dark Magician with my Legendary Knight of Wisdom, to form: Legendary Magician Knight! **(5000/4500)**

(The two fused, to form a purple swordsman, with a sword and staff. Katnappe merely hissed.)

Omi: And that is not all, when he is summoned, he gains an additional 1000 attack points for every card in my graveyard! And I have eleven!

(The knight increased to 16000.)

Omi: This duel ends now! Legendary Magician Knight! Attack her Demon Cat!

(The Knight prepared its attack and fired a blast for Katnappe.)

Katnappe: Wrong, it's all over, for you! I activate Evil Cat Spell!

(An emblem of a cat covered Katnappe's field.)

Katnappe: When you attack, at the cost of half of my life points, I can redirect that attack to you!

(Katnappe's life points fell to 1550 and the blast reflected towards Omi.)

Omi: This cannot be good!

(The blast hit him directly, blowing him out of the arena and sending his life points to 0. Then Omi fell unconscious.)

Katnappe: Woohoo, I won!

Stephanie: Omi!

(She and the other warriors ran to Omi.)

Stephanie: Are you okay?

(Omi began to stir.)

Omi: I am fine, Stephanie. But I lost.

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, pal. We'll win in the next round!

(Then they heard Hannibal laughing hysterically.)

Hannibal: And just how are you meant to destroy me?

Kimiko: You're playing next!

Hannibal: That's right! Now who's gonna be mah victim? Rai? Or Kimiko?

Raimundo: I'll go!

Kimiko: Rai. He's way too strong!

Raimundo: That's why I gotta go! No offence, but you can't beat him, so I gotta!

(Kimiko reluctantly nodded.)

Raimundo: You want a piece of me?

Hannibal: With pleasure!


	17. Raimundo Vs Hannibal

**Raimundo Vs Hannibal**

(Hannibal, in his heavy metal armour stepped onto the Duelling Arena.)

Kimiko: Be careful, Rai! If we lose now, Yugi'll be all alone in the next duel!

Raimundo: Don't worry; I can handle this walking tin can of beans!

Stephanie: Beat that creep, for Omi!

Raimundo: Sure will!

(He too stepped onto the arena.)

Hannibal: Hehehehe, I've been looking forward to this! Rippin' you limb from limb, I don't think a better amusement would suit me!

Raimundo: Bring it on, you tin can!

(They activated their duel disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Hannibal: I'll start! And summon Dark Bean **(1200/1200) **in defence mode!

(A green bean with flailing roots was summoned.)

Hannibal: And I'll place two cards face-down, and end mah turn!

Raimundo: Hah! Too easy! I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150) **in attack mode!

(A warrior with yellow armour and wielding an axe was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now chop up that bean!

Hannibal: He-he! I activate Bean Surprise! Whenever one of mah Bean monsters is attacked, I can exchange it, with any Bean monster in my deck that's four stars or less! So come on out: Savage Bean! **(2000/200) **

(The small bean was replaced by a wild bean with its roots longer and all around Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Now counter-attack!

(The Bean grabbed the warrior and crushed it with its roots and sent Raimundo to 3700 life points.)

Hannibal: Had enough yet?

Raimundo: Not until it's over! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Hannibal: Thought you might! Now my Savage Bean, attack his life points directly!

(The bean whacked Raimundo and sent his life points to 1700.)

Raimundo: Huh? How come I couldn't activate my trap cards?

Hannibal: Sorry ter disappoint yah, but my Savage Bean stops trap cards during my attack!

Raimundo: Figures!

Hannibal: That ends mah turn!

Kimiko: Come on, Rai! Don't let him push you around!

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Well watch this! I summon Dark Blade **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(A black-armoured warrior with two scimitars was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now I activate: Sword of Dark Destruction! When this card's used with a Dark monster, it powers him up by 400 attack points, as long as they sacrifice 200 defence points!

(The warrior was equipped with a long red sword, with the hilt of a skull. Then Dark Blade increased to 2200 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now, attack his Savage Bean!

(The warrior destroyed the bean with the sword and sent Hannibal to 3600 life points.)

Hannibal: Impressive!

Raimundo: And just to finish off, I'll activate my face-down card: Ants in the Pants! Now I can summon two Ant Tokens **(500/500)** to the field!

(Two small red ants were summoned to the field.)

Raimundo: That's all!

Hannibal: Hehehehe, yer managed ter take down mah beans, but try taking on this!

(He showed Raimundo the Ying-Yang World card.)

Raimundo: Uh-oh!

Hannibal: Now go! Ying-Yang World!

Warriors: Not good!

(The entire field transformed into the Ying-Yang World, with the background having Ying-Yang symbols, the ground having clouds and everyone around it changed a faint reddish colour.)

Hannibal: Welcome to mah place!

Raimundo: I'm still gonna beat you in this place!

Hannibal: Ten a'm sure you know Ying Beast! **(1900/1000) **

(A large purple fiend with large teeth and half a Ying-Yang symbol on its head was summoned.)

Hannibal: Now ah equip it with Dark Souls of Prey!

(The field around them began to spit up dark spirits, which the monster fed on.)

Hannibal: This boosts mah monster by monster by 700 attack points for one turn!

(The monster increased to 2600.)

Hannibal: Now wipe out that monster!

Raimundo: Ah-hah! Activate Magical Cylinder!

Hannibal: Easy prey! Ah activate Trap Jammer! When you activate a trap during my battle sequence, that trap's destroyed!

(The purple cylinders appeared, only to vaporise across the wind.)

Hannibal: Now attack that Dark Blade!

(The monster swallowed the monster whole and sent Raimundo to 1300 life points.)

Hannibal: And I'll place a card face-down and end mah turn!

(The monster fell back to 1900 attack points.)

Raimundo: You've done it now!

(He drew and two more Ant Tokens appeared.)

Raimundo: I activate Token Thanksgiving! Now I destroy all four of my Tokens!

(The four ants were destroyed.)

Raimundo: Now I get to increase my life points equal to all the tokens destroyed times 800! So I get an extra 3600 life points!

(Raimundo's life points increased to 4900.)

Raimundo: Take that!

Hannibal: So? I'll destroy you all the same!

Raimundo: I summon Kojikocy **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

(An old warrior with large biceps and a large sword was summoned.)

Raimundo: And that'll be all!

Hannibal: Hah! Now ah think you know this world's special ability!

Raimundo: Oh no!

Hannibal: Ah get to flip a coin and if I call it right, your monster's goin' down!

(He flipped a coin.)

Hannibal: Heads!

(It was tails.)

Hannibal: Darn!

Raimundo: Who's smart now?

Hannibal: Me! Now I'll activate Ying-Yang Riot! Now I'll pay 500 life points to bring two Ying-Yang monsters from my deck to my hand!

(Hannibal's life points fell to 3100 and brought two cards to his hand.)

Hannibal: Ah now summon Yang Beast **(1400/1000) **in attack mode!

(A small fiendish beast with long arms and legs and an opposite Ying-Yang symbol on its head was summoned.)

Hannibal: Now attack his warrior!

(The monster destroyed the warrior with its long arms.)

Hannibal: Now attack his life points directly!

(The Ying Beast bit Raimundo's arm, which was bleeding like mad.)

Raimundo: Aaaaaah!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Ugh…I'm fine. Just…stay …back.

(His life points fell to 3000.)

Hannibal: Ah don't think so! 'Cus ah activate Polymerization! This allows me to fuse both my monsters together…

(The two Ying-Yang monsters fused together to form a large, long armed and legged monster with very large teeth, and a complete Ying-Yang symbol on its head.)

Hannibal: …To form Ying-Yang Beast! **(2800/2500)**

(Raimundo looked in worry.)

Hannibal: Attack his life points directly!

(The monster yet again bit his arm, causing more blood to seep out of his arm, which he was now crouching down in pain, then his life points fell to 200.)

Raimundo: This…is bad!

Hannibal: That ends mah turn!

(Two more Ant Tokens appeared.)

Raimundo: I will win!

(He drew and looked at his new card.)

Raimundo: I sacrifice my two Ant Tokens, to summon Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500)**

(A huge winged red-black dragon, was summoned, and roared in Hannibal's face.)

Raimundo: Attack his Ying-Yang Beast!

Hannibal: Not so fast! I activate Ying-Yang Barrier!

Raimundo: Yikes!

(The dragon blasted a blazing fire at the monster, but hit a barrier.)

Hannibal: Now mah Ying-Yang monsters are safe from harm!

Raimundo: Grrr, I'll be risking my dragon if I end my turn!

Hannibal: That's right! Are yah willing to risk it?

Raimundo: (Sigh.) I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Hannibal: Now to flip mah coin!

(He flipped.)

Hannibal: Heads!

(It was.)

Hannibal: Hahahahahaha! Say goodnight Tyrant Dragon!

(A large portal appeared in the sky, and a tongue lashed out to the dragon.)

Warriors: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Hah! I activate Second Coin Toss!

(The tongue stopped and went back to the portal.)

Hannibal: Ah gave you an order! Destroy him!

Raimundo: Don't think so! Second Coin Toss allows me to stop an effect that involves coin tosses, and redo them!

Hannibal: Fine!

(He flipped again.)

Hannibal: Tails!

(It was heads and Raimundo and the duelists collapsed in relief.)

Hannibal: Its not gonna do yah any good! I'll end mah turn!

(Two more Ant Tokens appeared.)

Raimundo: Let's hope this cards good!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!

(He drew the two cards and smiled.)

Raimundo: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your Ying-Yang World!

(A huge gust of wind swept the field and turned the field back to normal.)

Raimundo: And no Ying-Yang World, and no Ying-Yang World beasts!

(The Ying-Yang Beast was destroyed.)

Hannibal: But you forgot one minor note, mah boy!

(Another portal appeared from the sky and out came a long thin black monster with a weird crown on its head and a long purple tongue.)

Hannibal: When you destroy the Ying-Yang World, you disturb the Chi Creature! **(3500/3000)**

Raimundo: I knew that! And I prepared for it! I sacrifice my two Ant Tokens to summon Legendary Knight Leader! **(4000/3000)**

(A human-sized warrior, with green armour a purple cape, a shining silver sword, and with an adult appearance of Raimundo, was summoned to the field in a shining glow.)

Raimundo: Now his special ability kicks in! When its summoned, it gains 100 attack and defence points for every card in my graveyard! And I got seven!

(The knight raised his sword and Raimundo's graveyard flashed as the knight increased to 4700.)

Raimundo: Now wipe out that Chi Creature!

(The knight again raised its sword, and swiped the monster slicing it in half and sending Hannibal to 1900 life points.)

Raimundo: And now I activate my own Polymerization! This technique I learned both from Omi and you! Now Tyrant Dragon, fuse with Legendary Knight Leader to form:

(The two fused together, then the Knight appeared, with a new armour, one with the same colour as the Tyrant Dragon, its helmet was a Tyrant Dragon head and his sword with a dragon paw.)

Raimundo: Legendary Dragon Knight! **(5000/4500)**

Hannibal: No! No!!!

Raimundo: Legendary Dragon Knight, attack his life points directly!!

(The knight slashed Hannibal and dramatically sent his life points to 0.)

Hannibal: ARRRGHH! This can't be happenin'! I'll get you one day, Raimundo!

(He and his goons ran off.)

Raimundo: He...he… I did it.

(He collapsed to the floor, and then the others ran to him.)

Kimiko: Rai, you okay?

Yugi: He's fine; he's just a little sore from that beast's attacks.

(Kimiko quickly inspected his arm, which was still flowing a river of blood.)

Kimiko: He needs to get a doctor, immediately!

(Then Gorondorlin came up to them.)

Gorondorlin: The next duel's about to commence! If none of you are ready to participate, you'll all be disqualified!

Yugi: Wait, what duels?

Gorondorlin: The four remaining teams each choose a duelist to play in a four-way duel to determine who plays who in the next round. If none of you can participate, then you'll all be eliminated from the tournament!

Omi: There must be someone here who can duel in our stead, while we look after Raimundo! But who?


	18. Against the Odds

**Against the Odds**

Dojo: You have GOT to be kidding!

(The warriors brought Dojo down from the sanctuary of Clay's hat and explained that he must duel in the deciders.)

Kimiko: Please, Dojo. Someone needs to look after Rai cus he's hurt!

Dojo: It doesn't take all three of yah to look after one guy!

Clay: Yeah, but the little partner ain't too good either!

(Flashback appeared, showing Omi getting blasted by his own powerful monster.)

Kimiko: Come on, Dojo. Rai's dying here, literally!

Dojo: Nah-ah! There's no way you can convince me!

(Then Master Fung came to the argument.)

Master Fung: If I may. If you participate in this duel, I will let you give me a sponge bath.

(Then Dojo grabbed Omi's Duel disk and slapped it onto his wrist.)

Dojo: Anything for giving Master Fung a sponge bath!

Master Fung: (To the Warriors.) Works every time!

Kimiko: Well, we gotta get Rai and Omi down to the medical centre!

(The three remaining Warriors (Kimiko, Clay and Stephanie.) carried the two injured warriors down to the hospital area.)

Master Fung: Dojo, whoever we face in the next duel is up to you! But we cannot let young Yugi duel against the Brotherhood!

Dojo: Okay, okay!

(He slithered to the new duel arena, with four spots for the duelists.)

Dojo: Hello, I'm Dojo Kanocho Cho, and I'm here to duel.

Gorondorlin: Excellent. Now step up remaining duelists!

(Representing the Heart of the Cards was Kaiba, who took the spot facing north of Dojo.)

Kaiba: So, this is what the dweebs roll out? A dragon! This should be perfectly easy!

Dojo: Dream on, rich boy! I'll duel you around in circles that you'll throw up when I'm done with you!

Kaiba: Hmph, as if!

(Representing the Heylin Warriors was in fact: Chase Young, who took the spot West of Dojo.)

Chase: Greetings all those that shall lose before me!

Dojo & Kaiba: Oh, shut up!

(And finally representing the Brotherhood was Jarvis, who remained silent.)

Gorondorlin: Now, in order for you to determine who goes first, you need to select a monster from your deck, the highest attack points wins! Then you must get rid of that card for the remainder of the duel!

(After searching through their decks, they picked one each. Kaiba chose Hyozanryu **(2100/2800)**, Jarvis chose Dark Hearted Emperor **(3000/2800)**, Chase chose Siillva, Warlord of Dark World **(2300/1400) **then Dojo chose Petit Dragon. **(600/700)**

Gorondorlin: Jarvis shall go first, then Chase, then Seto Kaiba and then Dojo!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Gorondorlin: Are you all ready?

All: Yeah!

Gorondorlin: Then begin!

All: Let's duel!

Jarvis: Since I picked the highest monster, it's me first! And I summon Shadowslayer **(1400/1200)** in attack mode!

(A strange fiend with a green tunic, a small blade and a skull for a head, was summoned.)

Jarvis: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Chase: I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(A skulled fiend, with silver armour and a long blue sword was summoned.)

Chase: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: I summon Saggi the Dark Clown **(600/1500)** in attack mode!

(A fiendish clown with cliché clown clothes was summoned.)

Kaiba: and I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Dojo: Let's see, er... I'll summon Divine Dragon Excelion **(1500/900)** in attack mode!

(A long, silver dragon that looked very powerful was summoned, but only to be destroyed.)

Dojo: What? He should have been summoned!

Gorondorlin: Only monsters with 4 stars or less can be summoned! Your dragon had 5!

Dojo: Man, this was so much easier in the old rules!

Gorondorlin: And since Dojo has summoned already, he cannot summon anymore this turn!

Dojo: What! Okay! I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!

(Meanwhile, at the hospital centre, Raimundo and Omi had been treated from their injuries, only Raimundo was wearing a cast over his arm. And all five of them were watching from the television how Dojo was playing.)

Raimundo: What's he doing! He knew that dragon was 5 stars!

Clay: The little partner's still in the game!

Kimiko: Yeah, but not if all three of them gang up on Dojo!

(Back at the duel.)

Jarvis: Prepare to lose your first duel, dragon! I summon Possessed Dark Soul! **(1200/800)**

(A fiery dark demon was summoned cross-legged and arm-crossed.)

Jarvis: now I reveal my face-down card: Height to Pass!

Dojo: Huh?

Jarvis: This changes all cards on the field to one star! So I can activate my Possessed Dark Soul's special ability! By sacrificing it, I can take control of all monsters with three stars or lower!

(Saggi the Dark Clown and Zure, Knight of Dark world fell into the possession of Jarvis.)

Chase & Kaiba: No way!

Jarvis: And that's not all! I'll activate Mystic Plasma Zone!

(The field around them transformed into a dark storm, where dark thunder raged around them.)

Jarvis: Now all Dark-Monsters gain a 500 attack point boost! At the cost of 400 defence points!

(Saggi increased to 1100, Zure increased to 2300 and Shadowslayer increased to 1900.)

Jarvis: Now attack Dojo!

Dojo: Uh-uh-uh! I activate my two face-down cards: Monster Reborn and Dragon's Grave Pounce! Now my Divine Dragon's back up again!

(The Dragon was re-summoned to the field.)

Dojo: And thanks to Dragon's Grave Pounce, any specially-summoned Dragons gain an extra 1000 attack points!

(The dragon increased to 2500.)

Dojo: And you were making your attack, so I'll destroy them all! Attack!

(The dragon blasted a really hot flame at all three of the monsters and sent Jarvis to 1800 life points.)

Dojo: Oh yeah! I rule! Oh yeah!

(The others were cheering at the hospital.)

Kaiba: I don't think so!

(The dragon was destroyed too.)

Dojo: Hey, what's going on!

Kaiba: Because you destroyed my Dark Clown, you activated the trap: Crush Card Virus!

(Dojo's deck began to emit a purple steam.)

Kaiba: Now all the monsters with 1500 attack points or more goes straight to the graveyard!

Dojo: What!

(He searched his deck, and took out all monsters with 1500 attack points or more and slipped them into the graveyard.)

Jarvis: And since it's still my turn, I'll have to end it!

Kaiba: It's my turn! And I summon Sonic Bird **(1400/1000) **in defence mode!

(An eagle, equipped with a rocket jetpack and a pair of goggles, was summoned.)

Kaiba: and thanks to its special ability, I can search my deck and take one Ritual Magic card to my hand!

(He searched and took one out.)

Kaiba: Now I activate White Dragon Ritual! Sacrificing Battle Ox, to summon Paladin of White Dragon! **(1900/1200)**

(A white dragon with a knight in blue armour and equipped with a spear was summoned.)

Kaiba: Paladin, attack Chase Young's life points directly!

(The knight stabbed Chase on the shoulder, piercing through his armour, and then dropped his life points to 2100.)

Chase: You'll pay for that!

Kaiba: I don't think so! Because by sacrificing my Paladin, I can summon Blue Eyes White Dragon **(3000/2500) **from my deck!

(The enormous white dragon was summoned.)

Dojo: And I thought I was big!

Kaiba: I'll end my turn!

Chase: My move! And I activate Card Destruction, which means all of us needs to discard our entire hands and draw the same number we discarded!! But I'll also activate my face-down card: Magical Thorn!

Dojo: Not good!

(Thorns wrapped around Kaiba, Dojo and Jarvis.)

Chase: Now for every card you discard you lose 500 life points!

Dojo: Jokes on you, Chase! I only got one card, since Kaiba discarded them all with his Crush Card!

Chase: Then you still lose 500 life points, you pest! And Kaiba, you have three, so you lose 1500! And Jarvis has two, so he'll lose 1000!

(They discarded the cards. Dojo dropped to 3500 life points. Kaiba dropped to 2500 and Jarvis dropped to 800, then they drew.)

Chase: And because I discarded a certain card, I can summon it to the field, which is: Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World! **(2500/1800) **

(Electricity stormed the field and a large silver fiend, with a large staff, horns on its head and was summoned from the ground.)

Chase: And thanks to Jarvis' Mystic Plasma Zone, it gains 500 attack points!

(The monster increased to 3000.)

Kaiba: Hmph, it's still not powerful enough to destroy Blue-Eyes!

Chase: that's where you're wrong, because when this monster is on the field, thanks to the special-summon, it can destroy all monsters on the field!

(The monster raised its staff and lightning raged and destroyed the dragon.)

Kaiba: My Dragon!

Chase: I told you, you will pay! Now attack his life points directly!

(The monster raised its staff and blasted Kaiba, leaving him moderately burned, and sending his life points to 0.)

Yugi: Oh no! We'll be duelling first!

Joey: Not good!

Gorondorlin: The Heart of the Cards shall play first! The next one to lose will be the one to duel them!

Master Fung: Dojo! You must protect Jarvis at all costs!

Dojo: Roger that!

Chase: And I'll end my turn!

Dojo: I summon Lord of Dragons **(1200/1100) **in attack mode!

(A human-sized magician, wearing a skull-designed armour and a large cape was summoned.)

Dojo: And I'll use the Flute of Summoning Dragon!

(A flute in a design of a dragon was brought to the field.)

Dojo: This can bring any dragon from my hand to the field! So come on up: Divine Dragon Ragnorok **(1500/1000) **

(A long spectral dragon with lightning raging all around it was summoned.)

Chase: As if it can beat me!

Dojo: Ah, Chase Young. You have much to learn about dragons! Because I activate Polymerization, to fuse Lord of Dragons and Ragnorok, to form: King Dragun! **(2400/1100) **

(The two monsters combined, and formed to create a long dragon, with the same armour as the Lord of Dragons and purple flames raging around it.)

Chase It's still not powerful!

Dojo: That's why I'm going to activate the field magic card: Mountain!

(The dark storm clouds dispersed and the entire field turned into a mountain.)

Dojo: And because of that! Your overlord goes back to 2500, while my dragon increases to 2700!

Chase: No! My monster's weaker!

Dojo: King Dragun, attack his monster!

(The dragon blasted purple flames that destroyed the overlord and sent Chase to 1900 attack points.)

Dojo: Jarvis! If yah wanna face us next, use a monster to beat Chase!

Jarvis: Do you really think I'd work together with a dragon? No way, I'll decide who goes next! I'll activate not one, but two Tremendous Fires on each of you! Inflicting 1000 life points on each!

(Fire hit Dojo and Chase, sending Dojo to 2500 life points and Chase to 900 life points.)

Jarvis: This match is over, because when I use them, I lose 500 life points for each one used!

(Jarvis' life points fell to 0. This made a massive impact on everybody, except Gorondorlin, who smiled triumphantly.)

Pegasus: Not good! We're facing the Brotherhood in the Semi-Finals!

(Back at the hospital.)

Raimundo: This is terrible!

Kimiko: Now Yugi's in danger of losing the rest of his Millennium Items!

Clay: Oh man and I was having such a nice day too!

(Back at the sidelines with Ishizu and Odion.)

Ishizu: (Gasp.) The Pharaoh's in bigger danger than we imagined!

Odion: How can we stop this catastrophe?

Ishizu: By helping Yugi as best we can!

Gorondorlin: The Brotherhood shall fight against the Heart of the Cards next round! And the Xiaolin Warriors shall face the Heylin Warriors in the next round! However the next battle shall take place tomorrow! So until then, our duelists, you may prepare in any way necessary, but if you turn up tomorrow late, you will be disqualified!

(Dojo slithered back to Master Fung.)

Dojo: (Crying.) I'm sorry, Master Fung! I didn't know he'd do that!!! I've risked the world from 10,000 years of darkness! I don't deserve to be a scroll guardian! I don't deserve to live!

Master Fung: It is nothing to regret. Yugi still has a chance if he defeats Jarvis.

(Then the five Warriors raced down to meet Dojo.)

Kimiko: Its okay, Dojo. You did your best.

Raimundo: Besides, you did good out there!

Clay: A double thumbs-up for me, partner.

Stephanie: You put Chase on the ropes and you had the highest life points.

Omi: Yes. You have played the best I have ever seen, from a dragon!

(Dojo grabbed them all into a hug.)

Dojo: Thanks, guys! You're the best friends a dragon can ask for!

(Meanwhile, at the secret base under the dome.)

Gorondorlin: You did excellent today, Jarvis! Your endeavour has guaranteed our spot in World Domination!

Jarvis: I shall not fail you! Yugi Muto shall fall!

(Later on, in the Warrior's room, they were getting ready for bed.)

Kimiko: What a day.

Clay: And if you think today was bad, little lady, tomorrow's gonna be worse!

Omi: I cannot imagine what will happen tomorrow.

Dojo: And all because of me.

Raimundo: No! Stop!

(They all turned their intentions to Raimundo.)

Raimundo: We can't be thinking bad thoughts before Yugi's game and ours! If we think negatively, we're just gonna get our butts kicked by Chase! And if both of us lose, we've guaranteed our failure!

Kimiko: Rai's right! We have to stay positive if we're gonna win!

Clay: It's gonna be a bloodbath, but we can't lose!

Omi: We shall win! For Yugi and the world!


	19. Gorondorlin's Past

**Gorondorlin's Past**

(It had not been 15 minutes into his sleeping before Raimundo felt the same draught before the tournament; it had occurred to him that something was out of place, so he awoke instantly.)

Raimundo: Errr… Shadi? Are you here?

(Then sure enough, Shadi was there.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

(The other four woke up, and found the mysterious Millennium Item guardian.)

Kimiko: Aaaah! I've had enough people knowing I'm sleeping with Rai!

Clay: Whoa, Nellie!

Omi: Reveal yourself, intruder!

Shadi: I am Shadi, Guardian of the Mystical Millennium Items.

Clay: Oh, so you're that bronco Rai mentioned.

Kimiko: Well, least we know he wasn't lying.

Shadi: You have done well so far, but I fear now that Yugi is facing the Brotherhood next, it will not go so well.

Raimundo: Hey, you seen the way I kicked Hannibal's butt! We can beat them, and if we can, Yugi can too!

Shadi: Last I recall, you drew with Jarvis.

Omi: Oh yes, it was a heated battle, but Raimundo was mostly losing.

Raimundo: Yeah, thanks Omi.

Shadi: Gorondorlin will not be so easy to defeat. He has won every duel he has faced, except one.

Kimiko: One? Who beat him?

Shadi: Your master, and manager.

All: Master Fung!

(Shadi nodded.)

Dojo: Yup, that's true. I was there to see him do it.

Raimundo: You seem to know a lot about Gorondorlin, Shadi. Care to fill us in?

Shadi: Very well. Gorondorlin was never evil when Master Fung defeated him. He wanted victory, and that was what made him good. It was 70 years ago. In this exact same tournament, Gorondorlin, Master Valing and Master Fung all participated as a team together.

Clay: Master Fung and Gorondorlin, in the same team?

Raimundo: That's why Master Fung was so eager to enter!

Shadi: They were good allies and friends.

(Going into a flashback.)

Shadi: They defeated every team that faced them.

Gorondorlin: Attack his monster!

(A warrior with a large sword and shield and bare-chested destroyed a huge golden entity, and sent his opponent to 0 life points.)

Shadi: They continued the tournament, not losing a single duel. Until, the end of the tournament came, when Master Fung and Gorondorlin had to duel each other.

(The flashback showed Master Fung down to 50 life points, and the same for Gorondorlin, Master Fung had no monster s on the field, while Gorondorlin had the same bare-chested Warrior.)

Gorondorlin: Master Fung, it is wise if you surrender!

Master Fung: And ruin the perfect duel ever duelled?

(He drew.)

Master Fung: I activate Legendary Knight Union! To summon all three of my Knights!

(The Legendary Knights of Courage, Wisdom and the Leader, all were summoned.)

Gorondorlin: Not wise! My Ultimate Warrior has way too much attack points for either of your Knights!

Master Fung: I do not think so! Because now I activate Victorious Team! They now group together, and attack as one!

(The three knights joined hand in hand.)

Master Fung: And now my Knight's power is combined into one! Now my knights, destroy his warrior!

(The three knights destroyed the Warrior and sent Gorondorlin to 0 life points.)

Gorondorlin: …No!

Master Fung: The tiger always makes a worthy opponent to the lion, Gorondorlin.

(They shook hands.)

Shadi: After that defeat, Gorondorlin began to have hate in his heart. He scoured the Earth a dozen times, until now, when he came to the resting place of the Millennium Items. He discovered that with its power, he can have great power. And so he gathered the Brotherhood together, and opened this tournament, to have control of them!

(Going back from the flashback.)

Raimundo: Whoa, that would be one creepy ghost story.

Shadi: And now he already has three Millennium Items. But that is not why I came.

Clay: Then what, partner?

Shadi: Recently, Gorondorlin has had an extra eye for one of Yugi Muto's possessions.

Omi: And what may that be?

Shadi: The three Egyptian god Cards.

(All of them gasped.)

Raimundo: With that kinda power, Gorondorlin will be unbeatable.

Clay: Like a bull on a rampage!

Omi: Well we cannot surrender now, we must win!

Shadi: You have a brave soul, if you are victorious in stopping the Brotherhood, the world will be in your debt.

(Then Shadi vanished.)

Raimundo: So, who was right, after all?

Kimiko: Now's not the time, Rai. Now that Gorondorlin's got his eye on the God Cards, it'll be much harder to protect Yugi.

Clay: (Yawn.) Well, we'll get it dealt in the morning partners. This cowboy's got some shuteye to catch up on.

(He dropped immediately to sleep.)

Kimiko: He's right. Goodnight, everyone.

(They all went back to sleep, except Kimiko.)

Kimiko: I hope nothing bad happens to yah, Rai.


	20. Yugi's Dream

**Yugi's Dream**

(Meanwhile, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Mai were preparing for bed too. Only Kaiba planned to say up all night again, and think up possible strategies to beat the Brotherhood.)

Yugi: Maybe you should give that stuff a rest, Kaiba?

Kaiba: No thanks, Yugi! The brotherhood will spare no one, not even us! And thanks to that demonstration Marik pulled, I know what to expect!

Yugi: Well goodnight.

(Yugi, Joey and Mai fell asleep. Then the next thing Yugi knew, he was in a darkly fogged area.)

Yugi: Huh? Where am I?

(He began to walk a few paces, until he could see the Pharaoh, duelling on the exact same arena as the tournaments.)

Yugi: Pharaoh!

(No answer came from him.)

Yugi: Pharaoh, what's going on?

(Then his opponent began to laugh hysterically. It was Jarvis.)

Jarvis: You should have backed away when you had a chance!

Pharaoh: Never! I shall duel you till I am no more!

Jarvis: Then no more you'll become! I shall activate Final Ritual of the Ancients!

(A huge stone tablet arose from the ground, with a mural of an ancient being.)

Jarvis: Now I sacrifice Dark-Hearted Emperor from my hand, to summon: Reshef the Dark Being! **(2500/1500)**

(A huge yellow machine like monster, with yellow, red and blue orbs under its torso, and with five yellow pillars sticking out of its back, was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Your monster is no match for Buster Blader!

Jarvis: That's what you think! Now I'll activate Reshef's special ability! Allowing me to take control of a monster on your side of the field, which will have to be your Buster Blader!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

(The Warrior with the long sword was brought to Jarvis' side of the field.)

Jarvis: Victory is mine! Reshef, attack his life points directly!

(The monster opened up various laser guns from its body and shot them at the Pharaoh, sending his life points to 0.)

Pharaoh: No!!!!

Yugi: Pharaoh!

Jarvis: Ahahahahaha! The collection is complete!

(Yugi's four remaining Millennium Items floated into the possession of Jarvis, and then the Egyptian God Cards did the same.)

Jarvis: All three God Cards, and all seven Millennium Items!

Pharaoh: No! This can't end like this!

Jarvis: For me it can't, for you yes!

(The darkness cleared up and the Pharaoh fell to the ground.)

Yugi: Pharaoh!

(But still no answer.)

Jarvis: And with all seven Millennium Items, WE shall rule the world! Ahahahahahahaha!

(Then Yugi began to felt pain around his body, and screamed like mad, until he awoke, back to his room.)

Joey: Yug, what's wrong!

Yugi: (Gasping.) Bad…Dream! Huh?

(Then he noticed the Millennium Necklace was glowing.)

Yugi: What?

Joey: What's up?

Yugi: Quickly get the Warriors!

(Joey ran up the corridor and found the warrior's room, banging the door like mad, until Raimundo answered it, with weary eyes.)

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Joey, what's wrong now? It's three o'clock in the morning!

Joey: I know, but Yugi needs ter see yah!

Raimundo: Let's make this quick!

(The two ran back to Yugi's room.)

Raimundo: What's wrong to wake me up this hour?

Yugi: I had a dream, or a premonition.

Raimundo: How? You ain't got any Wu.

Yugi: Yeah, but you do. Is there a Shen Gong Wu that can see into the future?

Raimundo: Yeah, I guess.

(It just so happened, that Raimundo had the Crystal Glasses in his pocket.)

Raimundo: Here. Just say Crystal Glasses.

(Yugi: (Putting it on.) Crystal Glasses!

(He began to see the future, which was the exact same story as his dream.)

Yugi: That was it! The same dream!

(Raimundo and Joey used it and seen the dream.)

Joey: Whoa, that's creepy business!

Raimundo: But what does it mean?

Yugi: That Gorondorlin WILL win!


	21. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

(Raimundo couldn't sleep an ounce all night, despite Kimiko cuddling into his shoulders. He couldn't stop thinking what Yugi said a few hours ago, on how the Brotherhood will undoubtedly win. Until the sun rose behind the horizon, which woke the other Warriors.)

Clay: (Yawn.) Morning, partners!

Omi: Oh, I feel ready to take on a hundred million Gorondorlins!

(Raimundo remained silent.)

Kimiko: Rai? What's wrong?

Raimundo: Nothing. Just nervous.

Omi: Do not feel down. We are merely facing Chase Young.

Raimundo: But not me! I'm not sure you noticed my bandage!

Kimiko: Don't worry, we'll cover you.

Clay: Yeah, so tournament finals here we come!

(They all raced down stairs, except Raimundo who took his time. Meanwhile at the breakfast hall, Yugi was just as silent as Raimundo.)

Tea: Come on, Yugi. It's an important duel, at least have some fruit.

Yugi: Thanks, Tea. But I'm not hungry.

(Then the Pharaoh called out to him.)

Pharaoh: It's about last night, isn't it?

Yugi: Yes. What if the Millennium Necklaces prediction is true and I'll lose you to the Shadow Realm?

Pharaoh: I don't know, but we must duel to the best of our ability if we are to win and stop Gorondorlin from his evil plot.

(Meanwhile, Gorondorlin called out to the remaining finalists.)

Gorondorlin: The remaining teams are: the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse, the Heart of the Cards, the Heylin Warriors and the Xiaolin Warriors! Each will play each other until only two are left standing. The duel will resume in exactly…

(But before Gorondorlin could finish his sentence, he was obscured by the voice of a little girl.)

Girl: Yugi!

(She ran all the way to him and grabbed his arm. While the Brotherhood and the Heylin Warriors began to snigger to themselves.)

Joey: And I was just starting to forget her.

Yugi: Rebecca!

Warriors: What?

Rebecca: Yup, I wouldn't trade all the rarest card in the world to see my Yugi woogi play.

Raimundo: Er…kid. This ain't a good time to be flirting.

Rebecca: No one asked you!

Yugi: Well I appreciate it. But my match is starting soon and…

Rebecca: Oh that can wait; I missed you so much I could hug you forever and ever.

Raimundo: This ain't a good time, kiddo!

Rebecca: Alright, who're you calling a kid?

Raimundo: Well who else is short, annoying and girlie?

Rebecca: (Pointing to Omi.) Him!

Omi: Please do not bring me into this.

Raimundo: Listen, short stuff! Yugi's pressurised from his next match, and he doesn't need some brat making it worse!

Rebecca: That's it! We're going to decide this in a duel!

Raimundo: Bring it on, kiddo!

(But then he was held back by Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Rai, just calm down, your arm's still hurt. Here, let me try.

(She approached Rebecca.)

Kimiko: All Rai's trying to say is, Yugi's got a really important duel up ahead, and …

Rebecca: And you're just trying to make an excuse so your Brazilian friend won't duel! Well no dice! I'm going to show him what for when you insult the youngest regional champion!

(Yugi looked nervously for help.)

Gorondorlin: Ah, excellent. I shall prepare your duel for you.

(Before the others went, Kimiko whispered into Raimundo's ear.)

Kimiko: Kick her butt!

(The Duelists went into the dome, where Gorondorlin made another announcement.)

Gorondorlin: Ladies and gentlemen. For your viewing pleasure, we present an exhibition match. Leader of the Xiaolin Warriors: Raimundo Pedrosa shall face Rebecca Hawkins, Youngest Regional Champion!

(The crowd cheered.)

Clay: You sure you know what you're doin' Rai? She's one feisty customer.

Raimundo: Hey, it gives me a chance to practice, and time for Yugi to finish preparing.

Kimiko: Good luck.

(Raimundo stepped onto the arena, trying to ignore the pain of the duel disk strapped to his bandage arm.)

Rebecca: So, are you ready to take back the things you said?

Raimundo: You'd sooner see me lose a duel!

(Both activated their Duel Disks. (Rebecca's was supplied by Tea.))

Both: Let's duel!

Raimundo: I'll start with Kojikocy **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

(An old warrior with huge biceps and a large sword was summoned.)

Raimundo: That's all, kiddo!

Rebecca: You'll eat those words! I summon Luster Dragon #1 **(1900/1600) **in attack mode!

(A blue dragon with razor sharp teeth and long arms was summoned.)

Rebecca: Now attack that warrior!

(The dragon blasted a stream of sapphires that destroy Kojikocy.)

Rebecca: I hope Yugi was watching.

(Raimundo began to grow mad.)

Raimundo: Hey, eyes on me twerp

Rebecca: Grrr! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: I summon Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1000) **in attack mode!

(A tall, buff warrior with a long blue sword was summoned.)

Raimundo: And I equip him with Legendary Sword, to boost his attack points by 300 points!

(The Warrior increased to 2000.)

Raimundo: Now slice and dice that dragon!

Rebecca: Hah! You activated my trap: A Rival Appears! Now I choose one of your monsters, and I get to specially-summon any monster in my hand with the same level! So I choose Black Stego! **(1200/2000)**

(A stegosaurus with long plates on its back was summoned.)

Raimundo: Change of plans, Warrior Dai Grepher! Attack that dinosaur!

Rebecca: Hah, so predictable, when you attack this monster, it goes straight to defence mode!

Raimundo: What!

(Both monsters clashed and were thrown back.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Rebecca: Hah! I sacrifice both my monsters, to summon Big Koala! **(2700/2000) **

(A huge koala, double the size of the Warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Hate to see what happens to the poor trees that get in the way of that thing!

Rebecca: Big Koala, attack Warrior Dai Grepher!

(The koala whacked the Warrior, destroying it and sending Raimundo to 3300 life points.)

Rebecca: Woohoo, I'm winning! Take that!

Raimundo: You won't be for much longer!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I now activate Chosen One!

Rebecca: (Gasp.)

Raimundo: When this is activated, I need to choose one monster in my hand, and two non-monster cards, and then it randomly selects one of them. If it's the monster, it's specially-summoned, if it's the non-monster, all three are gone! And I'll choose these three.

(Three cards were placed face-down and a pointer span around the three.)

Raimundo: And…….. Stop!

(The pointer stopped, and the card it was pointing to, turned face-up to reveal Tyrant Dragon.)

Rebecca: Oh no!

Raimundo: Oh yeah, baby! Now I get to special-summon Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500) **

(The field erupted in flames as a huge red-black dragon a long jaw and a long tail, was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now, put that over-grown tree-hugger out of its misery!

(The dragon blasted the koala and sent Rebecca to 3800 life points.)

Rebecca: You're going to pay for that!

Raimundo: Bring it on, half-pint!

(She drew and giggled to herself.)

Rebecca: I hope you got a defeat speech, 'cus you're going down!

Raimundo: And how can you? My monster's the second strongest in my deck.

Rebecca: Well not even your strongest monster can beat this card! I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Big Koala!

(The Koala returned to the field.)

Raimundo: Great, more animals to pound!

Rebecca: Then I summon Des Kangaroo **(1500/1700) **in attack mode!

(A kangaroo, equipped with boxing gloves and boxing shorts was summoned.)

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Yeah, like that's gonna beat one of my rarest monsters.

Rebecca: It will! Now I activate Polymerization!

Raimundo: Wait, those two can fuse?

Rebecca: That's right! Now fuse my two monsters, to form: Master of Oz! **(4200/3700) **

(The two beasts fused together, to form a huge koala, equipped with boxing gloves and shorts.)

Raimundo: Wow, that thing's huge!

Rebecca: But I'm not done yet! 'Cus this next magic cards gonna blow you away! I activate Wild Nature's Release!

Raimundo: And what's that do?

Rebecca: It increases my Master of Oz's attack by the same as his defence! Which will make my monster's attack points 7900!

(The monster's attack points went through the roof.)

Raimundo: Oh no!

Rebecca: Tell me, Raimundo! Why did you agree to duel me in the first place? Did you wanna bully me, or was it something else?

Raimundo: You still don't get it, do you? If you seen our last few matches you'd understand! Yugi's got the biggest duel in his duelling lifestyle, if he loses, not even I can tell yah what's gonna happen. And he doesn't need some pipsqueak applying the pressure!

Rebecca: You're duelling for that?

Raimundo: Well, yeah.

Rebecca: Well now your gonna lose! Master of Oz, destroy his Tyrant Dragon!

(The big koala destroyed the dragon and sent Raimundo all the way to 0 life points. Then it bashed Raimundo right on the stomach, sending him flying back.)

Raimundo: Arrgggh!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(He was knocked out, and with a wound on his chest.)

Kimiko: Are you okay?

Raimundo: I'll be fine.

Clay: What happened, partner? One minute you had her on the ropes, next you got beat by her.

Raimundo: I don't know, I'm still bothered 'bout last night.

Omi: Last night?

Raimundo: Yeah, last night I …. Er… you know the visit from Shadi.

Kimiko: You're not telling us something. What is it?

Raimundo: No, its nothing.

(Then Yugi intervened, abide Rebecca always up on him.)

Yugi: He means he was helping me with a problem. Last night…I had a vision, of Gorondorlin's plans coming to reality.

Clay: Well dreams cin always be lying, partner.

Yugi: It wasn't a dream, because I seen the exact same vision in the Crystal Glasses.

Kimiko: That means it's gonna happen!

(Then Rebecca piped up.)

Rebecca: Hah, enough excuses! I beat you, fair and square! And it proves that I'm stronger than you! Ha!

Raimundo: You're right. But you missed out one important fact. I've also let down Yugi.

Rebecca: What do you mean?

Raimundo: If I lost to someone like you, then who's to say I won't lose to someone like Jarvis?

Rebecca: Get over yourself; it was a lousy exhibition match, and yah win some yah lose some. Get over it.

(Then Master Fung came into the conversation.)

Master Fung: The young girl is right, Raimundo. If you begin to think that when you do face Jarvis, you will uncertainly lose. You must think positive. Otherwise we might as well surrender the Millennium Items now.

Omi: He is right, Raimundo.

Clay: Yeah, come on, partner. No strings were attached.

Kimiko: So yah gotta be ready for the final duel.

Raimundo: I will win the final duel!

Yugi: That's our Raimundo!

(Then Rebecca cuddled into Yugi's arm.)

Rebecca: And that's my little Yugi.

(Everyone slapped their heads.)

Gorondorlin: Now that that exhibition match is finished, let's get down to the main event. The Brotherhood will face the Heart of the Cards, for a place in the final round!

(The four duelists grouped together, despite Rebecca still being all over Yugi.)

Kaiba: I'll go first!

Joey: Sounds like a plan.

Kaiba: I'll show these Brotherhood geeks what the president of KaibaCorp has got to offer!

(Then Yugi walked to where Raimundo was.)

Yugi: Raimundo, can I see you for a minute?

(The Warriors looked confused by this.)

Raimundo: Er…sure. Why not?

(He and Yugi went out to the corridor leading outside.)

Kaiba: Who needs him? At the present moment. I'll win even without his help!


	22. Kaiba Vs Barto

**Kaiba Vs Barto**

(Kaiba walked forward to the duel arena, while one of the Brotherhood's came forward as well. Which was Barto. Then Gorondorlin gave a speech.)

Gorondorlin: Now it is the duel you have been waiting for! Round one of the Semi-Finals will begin. The first team, conqueror of the Tomb-Keepers, which consists of Barto, Antonio, Paul and Jarvis. My team: The Brotherhood of the Apocalypse!

(The crowd booed.)

Gorondorlin: And the second team, conqueror of the Rival-Warriors, which consists Joey, Mai, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. Led by Maximillion Pegasus. The Heart of the Cards!

(The crowd erupted in cheers.)

Pegasus: Alright, Kaiba. Destroy him, and we'll have a perfect chance against the next opponent!

Kaiba: Done and dusted, Pegasus.

(Kaiba glared at his opponent.)

Barto: So, this is who I'm fighting? Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba-Corp! If someone like Chase Young could beat you, then surely I can!

Kaiba: Dream on! I have the world's greatest deck at my disposal, so you better prepare for defeat, because it's coming your way!

(Both activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Kaiba: I'll start, and summon Des Feral Imp **(1600/1800) **in defence mode!

(A green gremlin with long pointy ears and long claws was summoned.)

Kaiba: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Barto: Good! My move!

(He grinned.)

Barto: I activate Fusion Sage! Which allows me to bring a Polymerization from my deck, to my hand!

(He did just that.)

Kaiba's thoughts: He must be preparing for a fusion!

Barto: Now I summon a new breed of monsters. Behold: Elemental Hero Clayman! **(800/2000) **

(A large stone giant with large arms and legs, and a small red ball for a head was summoned.)

Barto: Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: Elemental Heroes? Pah! You expect me to be intimidated? I think not! I sacrifice my Des Feral Imp, to summon Judge Man! **(2200/1500) **

(An old man, in a long cloak and equipped with two clubs, was summoned.)

Kaiba: Now attack the Elemental Hero!

Barto: Hah! So predictable! I activate Clay Charge!

(Kaiba looked horrified.)

Barto: Now the attacking monster attacking Clayman is automatically destroyed!

(The warrior tried to bash the Hero, but got shattered.)

Barto: And when that happens, you lose 800 life points!

(Kaiba dropped to 3200 life points.)

Clay: Man, these Elemental hoo-hahs are an embarrassment to our names!

Kimiko: You said it!

Kaiba: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Barto: Hah! Now I activate Polymerization!

Kaiba: I knew it!

Barto: To fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman to form: Elemental Hero MudballMan! **(1900/3000) **

(The two monsters fused together to form a round face, arms and legs, except in defence mode.)

Kaiba: Hmph, some defence!

Barto: Why, thank you.

Kaiba: It wasn't a compliment.

(He drew.)

Kaiba: Now I activate Dark Core! By discarding one card from my hand, I can eradicate one monster for good!

(He looked at his card and slipped it into the graveyard, and then the Elemental Hero vanished.)

Barto: That won't save you now!

(Then Kaiba began to laugh.)

Kaiba: It wasn't destroying your Mudball that was concerning me, it was trying to get that certain card into the graveyard!

Joey: Does that mean…

Pegasus: Brace yourself; you're in for some fireworks!

Kaiba: now I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back the monster I took away! Blue Eyes White Dragon! **(3000/2500) **

(The field flashed with a blinding light, and up came a heavily scaled white dragon with indulging Blue Eyes.)

Barto: Oh no! Kaiba's strongest monster!

Kaiba: And not one of your so-called heroes can stop him! Nor can you! Blue-Eyes, attack his life points directly!

(The monster prepared a white blast from its mouth and blasted Barto, sending his life points to 1000.)

Kaiba: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Barto: I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords reigned down on Kaiba and his faithful dragon.)

Kaiba: So what? Three turns isn't going to stop my dragon.

Barto: I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix **(1200/800) **in defence mode!

(A woman, with long grey hair, and fire around her was summoned.)

Kimiko: Okay, that's a major insult!

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: I summon Vorse Raider **(1900/1200) **in attack mode!

(A strange beast-warrior, with a helmet, bare-chested, and equipped with a double-edged axe, was summoned.)

Kaiba: That's one turn gone!

Barto: I summon Wroughtweiler **(800/1200) **in attack mode!

(A mechanical dog barked onto the field.)

Barto: Now I activate Fierce Battle! I can destroy one monster on the field, and call it destroyed by battle!

Kaiba: Oh well, farewell Blue-Eyes.

Barto: Wrong, I'm using it on my Wroughtweiler!

(The dog barked and was destroyed by a charging Calvary.)

Barto: Now thanks to that, I can bring back one Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand. Come back to me, Clayman!

(The two cards were brought to Barto's hand.)

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: I'll use the effects of Thunder Dragon from my hand, and bring two from my deck to my hand!

(He did so.)

Kaiba: Now I activate Graceful Charity, to draw three cards and discard two!

(He did so.)

Kaiba: Now I activate Dragon's Mirror!

(A large mirror with a dragon around the rim of it was brought to the field.)

Kaiba: By sacrificing my two Thunder Dragons from my graveyard, I can fuse them together to form, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! **(2800/2100) **

(Emerging from the mirror came forth a red dragon, with two heads and long horns.)

Kaiba: Now I have two powerful dragons on the field!

Barto: Are you finished yet?

Kaiba: Grrr! Yes, I am!

Barto: Now I summon Elemental Hero Avian! **(1000/1000) **

(A green, winged elemental hero was summoned beside Burstinatrix.)

Omi: Fire and Wind.

Clay: The snakes up to something!

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: I'll place one card face-down and end my next turn, and your swords are gone, better make your next turn count, because my dragons are hungry!

Barto: I will in fact! I activate Hero summoning, at the cost of half of my life points, I can summon any Elemental Hero from my graveyard, so I can summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! **(800/1200) **

(Next to the two other heroes, came a hero with a jet pack, a long cape and a blue armour and visor.)

Kimiko: Now it's Fire, Water and Wind.

Barto: Now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman again!

(The round monster was summoned again, and Barto's life points fell to 500.)

Clay: Now Earth too!

Barto: Now I activate my recovered Polymerization, to fuse ALL four of my heroes, to form: Elemental Hero Electrum! **(2900/2600) **

(All four monsters fused together to form a large yellow Elemental Hero, with huge biceps, a yellow visor.)

Barto: Now once its fusion summoned, all removed from play monsters must return to the player's deck! So come back Elemental Hero Mudballman!

(The card returned to his deck.)

Kaiba: Is that all? If so, you're going down.

Barto: I don't think so! Because now he increases his attack by 300 points for every card that has the same attribute as him. He's currently Light, Water, Wind, Fire and Earth!

Kaiba: One monster can only have one attribute, Barto.

Barto: not this card, it has all five at the same time. Now you have three cards on your side of the field. Your Vorse Raider, your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and your blue-Eyes. Since Vorse Raider is Dark, my monster won't get the power-up, but your other two are light, so it increases by 600!

(The monster increased to 3500.)

Kaiba: Oh no!

Barto: Oh yes! Now attack his Blue-Eyes!

Kaiba: Activate Attack Guidance Armour! This reflects any attacks onto any monster, so my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon gets the damage!

(A skull-armour was equipped to the dragon, and then the Hero blasted the dragon with a blast of red, blue, grey, brown and yellow, and sent Kaiba to 2500 life points.)

Barto: And I also activate Retribution Attack! When one of your monsters has been destroyed, half of its attack points are deducted from its owner's life points!

(Kaiba dropped to 900.)

Kimiko: He's getting slaughtered!

Joey: Come on, rich boy! Prove to this sucker what you're made of!

(Kaiba drew and was shocked at what he drew. Then he began to laugh.)

Kaiba: If you thought one Blue-Eyes White Dragon was bad enough. You won't last against three!

Barto: Three!

Kaiba: Now I activate Polymerization! To fuse my three Blue-Eyes from my field and hand, to form: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! **(4500/3800) **

(Two more Blue-Eyes' appeared on the field, and combined with the third, to form a three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon.)

Barto: Oh no! My Hero only has 3200 attack points!

Kaiba: Time to end this! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, annihilate his Elemental Hero!

(The three-headed dragon each prepared blasts, and fired at the hero and sending Barto's life points to 0.)

Barto: No!!!

Kaiba: The only thing people like to see apart from a hero is to see a hero fall!

(He walked back to his team mates.)

Pegasus: Well done, Kaiba-boy. Now we're in the lead.

Kaiba: I've done my part. Now who's up next against these clowns?

Mai: Joey will have to do it.

Joey: What! Who're they sending up?

(They noticed that Paul was going next.)

Joey: No worries, if Ishizu can knock this guy's lights out, then so could I.

Kaiba: Don't go over your head, Wheeler! Unless you have an Exchange of the Spirit card, then it's going to be a rough ride!

Joey: Got it. But I'll be fine!

(Then Joey noticed Yugi was still missing.)

Joey: Come on, Yugi!


	23. Joey Vs Paul

**Joey Vs Paul**

(Joey still looked around for any more signs of Yugi, but none. Then deciding to walk up and face Paul.)

Joey's thoughts: If I'm to save Yugi, I need to beat this chump!

(Paul and Joey glared at each other.)

Joey: Well, if it ain't the washed-up has been? I bet after your defeat off Ishizu, you can't activate a magic card without thinking twice!

Paul: Humiliate all you want! But know this, I have thoroughly improved my deck, I have weeded all possible errors out and replaced them with indestructible entities!

Joey: (Cleaning out his ears.) Try saying that 5 times faster.

Paul: Now enough chat!

(They activated their duel disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Serenity: Beat him, Joey!

Mai: This round's all up to you, Joey!

Omi: If Ishizu can beat him, then so can you!

Joey: Alright, my move! And I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150) **in attack mode!

(A warrior with yellow armour and equipped with an axe was summoned.)

Joey: And I'll place two cards face-down! All yours loser!

Paul: Prepare for a new kind of monsters, Wheeler!

Joey: Not being rude, but that's what your friend said, and he got clobbered by Kaiba.

Paul: Well this time, it's different! I summon Silent Magician LV4! **(1000/1000) **

(A small white magician with a small staff and white hat was summoned.)

Kimiko: Er…cute?

Clay: If that's all the partner cin do, hate to see his other monsters.

Paul: Now I activate Card of Sanctity, we each have to draw until we have six cards!

Joey: Okay?

(Joey drew three. Then the tiny magician increased to 2500 attack points.)

Joey: What! The thing had 1000!

Paul: It's his special effect! For each card you draw, this magician gains 500 attack points! You drew three, so he gains 1500!

Joey: Not good!

Paul: Now attack his Axe Raider!

(The tiny magician took no hesitation in blasting the Warrior and sending Joey to 3200 life points.)

Paul: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Grrr! My move!

(He drew, and then the Magician increased to 3000.)

Joey: What! Oh right, his effect!

(He was so distracted by the magician; he didn't notice his drawn card. When he seen what it was, he chuckled.)

Joey: I summon Time Wizard! **(500/400) **

(A small clock wizard with a cape and a sceptre with a roulette pointer on it.)

Paul: The famous Time Wizard? How could a weakling like you have one?

Joey: This weakling has its sources! Now, Time Roulette, go!

(The pointer on the Time Wizard's staff began to circle around two castles and four skulls.)

Paul: The odds are against you, Wheeler!

Joey: Think again!

(The pointer slowed down, and landed on the castle.)

Joey: Oh yeah, now, time magic!

(A portal opened up and sucked in the little magician.)

Paul: No!

Joey: Now I activate my Polymerization card, to fuse Time Wizard and Baby Dragon, to form Thousand Dragon! **(2400/2000) **

(A small baby dragon fused with the Time Wizard to form a huge old dragon with a long neck and huge wings.)

Joey: Alright, Thousand Dragon! Attack his life points directly!

Paul: I activate Magician's Sanctum!

(The fire blast hit an invisible wall.)

Paul: If a spell-caster was destroyed this turn, this trap activates, negating your attack!

Joey: Alright, I'll end my turn!

(Paul drew.)

Paul: I activate Revival of the Ancients! By discarding five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can re-summon Silent Magician LV4!

(The tiny magician was summoned, except back to his original attack.)

Joey: Ahahahaha! He's back to his weaker self again!

Paul: Not for much longer! I activate Level Up!

(The magician began to morph.)

Paul: With this magic card, I can summon its bigger form! Silent Magician LV 8! **(3500/1000)**

(The magician formed into a taller version and with a slightly longer staff.)

Joey: Oh boy.

Paul: Now attack his Thousand Dragon!

(The magician sent a fiery blast at the dragon, destroying it, and sending Joey to 2100 life points.)

Joey: I'm getting my butt kicked!

(He drew.)

Joey: I summon Alligator Sword **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

(A black armoured alligator was summoned.)

Joey: And I'll end my turn!

Paul: I think I'll make this a little more interesting! I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon **(1600/1000) **in attack mode!

(A black metallic looking dragon with tiny wings was summoned.)

Paul: Now, attack Alligator Sword!

(The alligator stood no chance against the dragon's blast.)

Paul: And I'll end my turn!

Joey: You rotten sleezeball! You coulda finished me off!

Paul: Why put you out of your misery now, while I could watch you suffer!

Joey: Suffer my butt!

Paul: Oh, and did I mention, when I end my turn, and when my dragon destroys a monster, it evolves into the next level: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6! **(2300/1600)**

(The dragon morphed into a bigger dragon, with bigger wings.)

Joey: Alright, my move!

(He drew.)

Joey: I summon Swordsman of Landstar **(500/1200) **in attack mode!

(The little toy soldier, with a small sword and small shield.)

Joey: Now I activate Shield and Sword! This switches all our monster's attack on the field with their defence!

(The Swordsman increased to 1200 attack points, the Dragon dropped to 1600, while the magician fell to 1000.)

Paul: No!

Joey: Swordsman, destroy that magician for good!

(The knight slashed its sword on the magician, finally stopping the magician, and sending Paul's life points to 3800. Then the crowd erupted in cheers.)

Joey: (Giving a bow.) Thank you, my adoring fans.

(Paul looked outraged.)

Paul: How dare you insult me by destroying my ultimate monster!

Joey: Ultimate? Hah! Maybe next time you'll get a better monster with higher defence points!

Paul: However, I don't need my magician at the present moment! My Horus has already grown strong enough to destroy that rodent of a swordsman!

Joey: Yeah? Well I'll have to activate Scapegoat!

(Four sheep tokens appeared.)

Joey: That ends my turn!

Paul: Horus, destroy the Swordsman!

(The black dragon blasted away the swordsman and sent Joey to 300 life points.)

Paul: Now that I end my turn, my dragon evolves to an even stronger entity! Horus, the Black flame Dragon LV8! **(3000/1800)**

(The dragon, that looked big enough already, morphed into an even bigger metalized dragon that towered over the two duelists.)

Paul: Just try and defeat my dragon!

Joey: With pleasure!

(He drew.)

Joey: Now I sacrifice one Scapegoat, to summon Jinzo! **(2400/1500) **

(In the place of one sheep, came forth a human sized cyborg with a mechanical mask and a long trench coat.)

Joey: Now I activate a Metalmorph! To metalize Jinzo and increase his attack by 300 points!

(Jinzo increased to 2700 attack points.)

Joey: And when he attacks a monster, he increases his attack by half of the target's attack points! So I'd get 1500 attack points!

Paul: Oh no!

Joey: Now attack!

(Jinzo increased to 4200 attack points, as he gathered an energy blast between its hands and fired it at the immense sized dragon, and destroyed it, sending Paul to 2600 life points.)

Paul: Why didn't my trap activate?

Joey: Simple, my Jinzo stops the activation of your trap cards!

Paul: Grrr!

Joey: And that ends my turn!

(Paul drew and laughed.)

Paul: Now I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back an old friend!

(The Silent Magician LV8 was summoned again.)

Joey: Hah! No sweat. My Jinzo will increase by 1750 and put that magician out of its misery again!

Kaiba: No, you fool! Metalmorph only works when YOU are attacking!!!

(Worry began to run down Joey's face.)

Joey: Please tell me you're kidding?

Mai: He's right.

Paul: Ahahaha! Now Silent Magician, attack his Jinzo and the rest of his life points!

Warriors: Joey!

(The Magician blasted through his sceptre again, destroying Jinzo and sending Joey to 0 life points. Then Joey fell to his knees.)

Joey: No! I failed Yugi!

Paul: Ahahahaha! Who's the washed-up has been now?

(Serenity ran to Joey.)

Serenity: Are you okay?

Joey: I'll be fine. But now that I lost, Yugi's gotta duel Jarvis!

Serenity: Its okay, Joey. Yugi's the best duelist I've seen he'll do it.

Kimiko: Hate to burst your bubble. But Yugi's still missing.

Joey: Where can he be?

Clay: He set out with Rai before Kaiba's duel.

Gorondorlin: If the Heart of the Cards cannot find a duelist to play in the third round, then they will be disqualified!

Joey: Mai, you'll have to duel Jarvis!

Mai: But, Joey. I can't. Jarvis is too strong!

Omi: I shall look for Yugi!

(Omi ran for the corridor, but when he was about to enter, he could see a distant figure walking briskly in Omi's opposite direction. As the figure came closer, he began to recognise him. It was Yugi. Then he emerged from the corridor, wearing the Millennium Ring and Millennium Necklace, while holding the Millennium Rod, but the Puzzle was nowhere to be seen.)

Yugi: I'm ready to duel!


	24. Destiny Duel: Yugi Vs Jarvis

**Destiny Duel: Yugi Vs Jarvis**

(The crowd cheered in the emergence with Yugi. Then immediately after Yugi revealed himself, Raimundo ran up to the other Warriors.)

Raimundo: Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?

Omi: Well, Kaiba succeeded in defeating Barto, and Joey was not so victorious.

Raimundo: All down to Yugi, huh?

Kimiko: Hold on, hold on. First of all, what happened to you? One minute you were a slouch staring at the walls all day, next your not.

Raimundo: I know, but no need to act like a big baby.

Kimiko: And secondly, where'd you go to, if you're lasting all of Kaiba and Joey's duels?

Raimundo: Me 'n' Yugi were discussing duel strategies.

Clay: Good enough fer me.

(He turned to the duel.)

Kimiko: (To herself.) But not for me.

(Yugi approached the duel arena, wearing only three of his Millennium Items; the Puzzle's whereabouts was a mystery. Jarvis noticed straight away.)

Jarvis: Where is your Puzzle!

Yugi: Somewhere safe.

Jarvis: I demand to know where it is!

Yugi: I'm not telling!

Jarvis: The Millennium Scales' power only works if he's lying. He can't lie in its presence!

Yugi: Now are we going to duel or are we going to talk?

Jarvis: First let's raise the stakes!

(He took out his three Millennium Items, and all of them flashed, as the field was covered in darkness. Only they weren't isolated from the others.)

Jarvis: I want your friends to witness your demise!

Yugi: You won't defeat me!

(Both activated their duel disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Tea: Yugi! Aren't you going to bring out the Pharaoh?

Yugi: Nope. I think I can handle this.

Jarvis: You are a fool! Without the spirit that dwells in the Millennium Puzzle! You're doomed!

Yugi: Well I still have three, and that will be enough to take you and your three Millennium Items down!

Jarvis: Now on with the duel! I'll go first and activate Omen Skies!

(The sky turned a blood red colour.)

Jarvis: It allows me to draw two cards when I summon a monster with "Omen" in its name! Which I'll do right now! I summon Omen Crow **(500/500) **in attack mode!

(A pitch-black crow with red eyes was summoned.

Jarvis: And because of its effect, I can draw 2 more cards!

(He drew.)

Jarvis: And I'll end my turn!

Yugi's thoughts: Hm, the Millennium Necklace is telling me it's a trap. So I'll have to play differently according to the Necklace's prediction.

Yugi: I'll place one monster face-down and place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jarvis' thoughts: He didn't take my trap! Not that it matters!

Jarvis: I sacrifice Omen Crow and summon Omen of Nightmares! **(2100/1200)**

(A fiend with purple slime dripping off it and dark red eyes was summoned.)

Jarvis: As well as I draw two cards, I attack! Destroy the face-down card!

(The card was destroyed by a hunk of slime that was coughed up by the Omen, but the card was Cyber Jar **(900/900)**)

Jarvis: (Gasp.)

Yugi: Sorry, but my Cyber Jar destroys your Omen!

(The Omen got sucked in to the remains of the jar and exploded.)

Yugi: Now we draw 5 cards and summon any 4 star or lower monsters!

Jarvis: I summon an old friend, Dark-Hearted Soul! **(0/0) **

(The formless shadow was summoned.)

Yugi: Good enough for me, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior **(1700/1600) **and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts! **(1500/1200)**

(A yellow warrior, with magnets on its hands, head and legs, and a large beast, with a long horn and furry mane were summoned.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Yugi: Now I sacrifice my two monsters and summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The purple clad magician with a long staff and purple hair was summoned.)

Yugi: That's not all; he's a spell-caster, so he can destroy your Soul. And since he's in attack mode, he'll deal a heavy portion of damage!

(Jarvis was stunned.)

Yugi: Dark Magician, attack!

(The magician let loose a purple blast from his staff and eradicated the soul, sending Jarvis all the way to 1500 life points. Then part of Jarvis' torso and parts of Jarvis' arms disappeared.)

Kimiko: That was very good!

Joey: Keeps this up, he'll win!

Yugi: And I'll end my turn!

Jarvis: As you can see the effects of this Shadow Game. When you lose life points, a piece of yourself goes into the Shadow Realm! Now. My move! And I summon Bat of Omens **(800/100) **in attack mode!

(A bat with red-eyes was summoned and Jarvis drew again.)

Jarvis: And I equip him with Soul's Vengeance! When Dark-Hearted Soul was destroyed by a monster, he takes the same attack points of that monster, and imbues it within the equipped monster! So Bat of Omens increases to 2500 points!

(The bat increased to 3300 attack points.)

Jarvis: Now bat! Destroy Dark Magician!

Yugi: I activate Magical Hats! To conceal my Magician!

(Four hats appeared, and the magician hid under one, and the hats switched about.)

Jarvis: Pitiful, I'll play your game of hide and seek! Attack the far left hat!

(The bat summoned an army of mini-bats, that devoured the hat, but it was empty.)

Jarvis: I'll end my turn!

Yugi's thoughts: Hm, let's see what the Necklace tells me.

(He saw that Jarvis will activate another Soul's Vengeance, and predict correct where the Dark Magician was, and wipe out a chunk of his life points.)

Yugi: Good thing I got a remedy! I activate Confiscation! At the cost of 1000 of my own life points, I can discard one card from your hand!

(Yugi's life points dropped to 3000. Then Yugi's arm vanished.)

Jarvis: Fine!

(Yugi looked. To see what he predicted, a Soul's Vengeance card.)

Yugi: I'll discard Soul's Vengeance!

Jarvis: Fine then!

(He slipped the card into his graveyard.)

Yugi: Now I'll summon a monster, under one of the other hats!

(The hats re-arranged again to hide the face-down monster.)

Yugi; And I'll hide a face-down card under it, too!

(Yet again the hats arranged and hid the face-down card.)

Yugi: That ends my turn!

Jarvis: Now I'll summon Dragon Omen **(1800/1000) **in attack mode!

(An average sized silver dragon with red-eyes and spiky scales was summoned.)

Jarvis: Now my monsters, attack!

(The dragon blasted one hat, and the face-down card was destroyed, which was Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600) **so the attack was stopped and Jarvis fell to 700 life points causing his legs to vanish. Then the Bat attacked the other one, which revealed nothing, but a trap card, in which a circle, with a six-pointed star on it, trapped the bat.)

Yugi: You activated Spellbinding Circle; now your monster's trapped!

Jarvis: This is getting ridiculous!

Omi: Yugi hasn't even shattered a tear. He has Jarvis off the strings!

Raimundo: That's he hasn't broken a sweat, and he's got him on the ropes!

Jarvis: I'll end my turn!

Yugi: My move!

(He drew Buster Blader, the same card from his dream.)

Yugi's thoughts: Maybe I should save him. In case my vision does come true.

Yugi: I summon a monster face-down in defence mode!

(The card was summoned.)

Yugi: Since my last hat contains my Dark Magician, he'll reveal himself!

(The magician hopped out of the hats.)

Yugi: Now attack the dragon!

Kimiko: If Yugi's attack works, he wins!

(Raimundo was clutching his shirt in anxiety, then the magician blasted the dragon, but no life points were lost.)

Jarvis: Sorry to disappoint your victory dance, but Omen Dragon's special effect kicks in! He loses no life points when he's destroyed!

Yugi: I was so close! I'll have to end my turn!

(Jarvis drew, and smiled.)

Jarvis: I activate the Ritual Magic Card: Contract with the Dark Master!

(Lightning stormed the field.)

Jarvis: Now by sacrificing my pitiful Bat of Omens and my Dark Omen of the Skies, to summon Dark Master – Zorc! **(2700/1500)**

(In place of the bat, came forth a huge bare-chested fiend, with an evil-looking mask, and dark-red wings.)

Jarvis: Now his special ability kicks in, he chooses a number at random, if it's one or two, he destroys all your monsters, if it's three, four or five, he destroys one monster and if it's six, he destroys every monster!

Yugi: Well, I hope he gets a 6.

(The fiend conjured up a circle of numbers between one and six, with a pointer in the middle, it span around the numbers and landed on a four.)

Jarvis: Now I destroy one monster! Say goodnight Dark Magician!

(The Magician was destroyed.)

Jarvis: And while I'm at it, I summon Otohime **(0/100) **in attack mode!

(A red-haired dancing sort of monster was summoned.)

Jarvis: Her effect is, when she's summoned, she changes the battle position of one monster on you side of the field!

(Big Shield Gardna rose from behind its shield.)

Yugi: Oh no!

Jarvis: Otohime, return to my hand, due to your ability!

(The woman came back to his hand.)

Jarvis: Now attack his Gardna!

(The fiend slashed the warrior with its claws and sending Yugi all the way down to 400 life points causing all his torso and pieces of his arms and legs to vanish.)

Raimundo: Jarvis took a big chunk out of his life points!

Kimiko: Come on, Yugi!

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down. That's all!

Yugi: You're not the only one who likes rituals! I activate Black Luster Ritual!

(A shield and cross-swords were brought to the field.)

Yugi: By sacrificing Buster Blader from my hand and Kuriboh from my side of the field, I can summon Black Luster Soldier! **(3000/2500) **

(The tiny fur ball and the huge sword wielding warrior disappeared to make a warrior in black armour with a scimitar and a shield.)

Yugi: Soldier, attack Zorc!

Jarvis: Activate Village Hero! By discarding ten cards from the top of my deck, I can negate your attack!

(The Soldier stopped.)

Yugi: I'll end my turn!

Jarvis: Now my Zorc's effect kicks in again!

(The numbers appeared, but then it hit a six, both Yugi and Jarvis gasped as both monsters were sucked into a vortex.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Yugi: I activate Monster Reborn!

Yugi's thoughts: Maybe I should bring back Buster Blader. He's going to be stronger than Black Luster Soldier because of that Omen Dragon. It's decided!

Yugi: To bring back Buster Blader! **(2600/2100) **

(The huge warrior with a long sword was summoned, and then increased to 3100.)

Yugi: Because you have a dragon in your graveyard, Buster Blader gains 500 attack points! And enough to blow you away!

Jarvis: Bring it on!

Yugi: Buster Blader! Attack his life points directly!

Jarvis: I activate Soul Shield! By sacrificing half of my life points I can stop your attack!

(The warrior stopped.)

Yugi's thoughts: This was the layout of the duel in my dream. Knowing Jarvis, he's gonna summon Reshef soon!

Yugi: …I'll end my turn!

(Jarvis drew, and then laughed hysterically. Yugi's nerves began to weaken.)

Jarvis: You should have backed away when you had the chance!

Yugi: Oh … er… Never! I shall duel you till I am no more!

Raimundo: It's starting!

Jarvis: Then no more you'll become! I shall activate Final Ritual of the Ancients!

(The same stone tablet with the same markings was brought to the field.)

Tea: Yugi, be careful.

Jarvis: Now I sacrifice Dark-Hearted Emperor from my hand, to summon Reshef the Dark Being! **(2500/1500) **

(The yellow machine with five huge pillars, three glowing orbs under its arms and torso was summoned, towering over everyone.)

Yugi: …Your monster is no match for my Buster Blader!

Jarvis: That's what you think! Now I'll activate Reshef's special ability! Allowing me to take control of a monster on your side of the field, which will have to be your Buster Blader!

(The Buster Blader came to Jarvis' side of the field, and then Yugi drew a tear.)

Yugi: It's done.

Raimundo: No!!

Jarvis: Hah! Reshef, attack Yugi directly!

(The lasers hit Yugi, letting out a scream of pain.)

Warriors: Yugi!!

Joey, Tea, Tristan: Yugi!!

Rebecca: Yugi!

Jarvis: Ahahahaha!

(Then Yugi's deck flashed as the Egyptian God Cards flew to Jarvis, along with his three Millennium Items.)

Jarvis: Now I have six Millennium Items and all the God Cards! And you Yugi! Tell me where the seventh Millennium Item is!

Yugi: In the hands of the one who WILL destroy you!

(Then the darkness cleared and Yugi collapsed, Tea ran to him.)

Tea: (Crying.) Yugi, please wake up!

(No response.)

Kimiko: Yugi! Rai, where was his Millennium Puzzle? And I want answers!

(Raimundo sighed as he took from his pocket, the Millennium Puzzle, everyone gasped.)

Omi: You stole the Puzzle!


	25. The New Owner of the Puzzle

**The New Owner of the Puzzle**

(Joey ran up and grabbed Raimundo by the collar.)

Joey: Why'd you do it! Huh? You knew without that puzzle, Yugi'd have no chance!

Raimundo: (Chokingly.) I…didn't steal…the Puzzle!

(Then a voice came from nowhere.)

Voice: Let him go, Joey.

Joey: Who said that?

(Then the Pharaoh appeared beside Raimundo.)

Pharaoh: I did.

Joey: Hey, it's Yugi's alter ego.

(Joey released his grip.)

Pharaoh: Raimundo never stole the Puzzle. Allow me to explain fully what happened during both Yugi and Raimundo's absence.

(Going into a flashback.)

Yugi: Raimundo, can I see you for a minute?

Raimundo: Er…sure. Why not?

(Both him and Yugi walked until only them two found were alone.)

Yugi: I've been kinda wondering, about my duel with Jarvis.

Raimundo: Hey, listen; if anyone can beat that punk, it's you. You're the best duelist I've seen. And with your God Cards, it'll be a peace of cake.

Yugi: I know I'm a very powerful duelist, but you are too. And with the prediction the Millennium Necklace showed, I'm not in my top form.

Raimundo: Listen, you gotta get a hold of yourself. I got my can kicked by a girl so you'd be ready.

Yugi: Raimundo. I know that I can't win, even with the Spirit's power, and if I lose all my Millennium Items and my God Cards, the World's doomed. Even if you manage to beat Chase, it's too late.

Raimundo: So where you going with this?

Yugi: I'm sorry. My point is, I want you to have something. Something that would help you defeat Chase and to bring down Gorondorlin.

(Yugi looked around to see if the coast was clear and reached for his Puzzle and handed it to Raimundo.)

Raimundo: What's this?

Yugi: My Millennium Puzzle. Me and the Pharaoh had a long discussion while you duelled Rebecca, and decided you're the best one to possess it.

Raimundo: Possess it!

Yugi: Yes, the Puzzle is yours now.

Raimundo: Yugi, I dunno if your one sandwich short of a picnic here, but I can't take your Puzzle. Without it, you'll lose for sure!

Yugi: I understand this is rash, but I can't risk losing the Pharaoh, and when Jarvis takes my Gods and my Millennium Items, he'll have only one piece of the Puzzle left. Which is with you.

Raimundo: I dunno.

Yugi: Please Raimundo. If the Pharaoh's in the Shadow Realm, the world's doomed.

(Raimundo hesitated.)

Raimundo: …Alright. I hope the others have the same views.

Yugi: I've explained it all to the Pharaoh; he'll explain it to the others. And Raimundo?

Raimundo: Yeah?

Yugi: It's been a pleasure being your friend.

(He offered a hand to shake.)

Raimundo: (Shaking it.) You too!

(Then they heard from the audience that Joey had lost.)

Yugi: That's me.

Raimundo: Good luck.

(Yugi ran back to the arena.)

Raimundo: I sure hope you know what you're doing.

(Back to the present time.)

Pharaoh: So you see, it was Yugi's will to pass me onto Raimundo. He didn't steal it.

Joey: Poor Yugi. He knew he'd lose. So he busted up Gorondorlin's chance at World Domination.

Tea: So you're gonna help Raimundo and the others against Chase?

Pharaoh: If I'm to be of use, yes.

Kimiko: Er, sorry we suspected you, Rai.

Raimundo: No sweat, I'd knew you'd suspect me.

(Nearby, Gorondorlin had a look of outrage.)

Gorondorlin: We were cheated!

Jarvis: But sir, obtaining the final Item will be easy. For we now have the three Egyptian God Cards.

Gorondorlin: Ah, yes. And watching them rip the Puzzle from that little brat will be quite amusing.

(Then Gorondorlin made an announcement.)

Gorondorlin: The Brotherhood of the Apocalypse has proceeded to the finals! We will take a 15 minute break, and then the Xiaolin Warrior will face the Heylin Warriors!

Chase: (From nearby.) I've been looking forward to this. Now that Raimundo has the Millennium Puzzle, we'll have a perfect advantage over the Brotherhood!

Jack: Like your style of thinking Chase-O. Ahahahha! Those losers won't know what hit them! Ahahahahaha.

Chase: One more pathetic evil laugh and you're Cyber Dragons are going to the shredder!

Jack: Eek, okay!


	26. Clay Vs Wuya

**Clay Vs Wuya**

(Yugi was brought to the medical centre, during the 15 minute break. He was as empty as a zombie and as still as water. Then Tea hugged the lifeless body of Yugi, crying her eyes out.)

Tea: How can that monster do such a thing?

Tristan: Hey, it's the Brotherhood, what're yah gonna do?

Raimundo: I can name a few things. Beat 'em to a pulp! I promise!

(The break was over and both teams were getting ready.)

Chase: You'll go first, Wuya. You're weaker and should go first.

Wuya: Yeah, like that helps!

Raimundo: Alright, Clay. They're sending out Wuya that means you're out first.

Clay: What 'bout you, partner? When're you going up?

Kimiko: Hello, he's still got a weak arm. He's not fit to play.

Raimundo: What! Geez, you're worse than my mom.

Omi: so it is just me, Kimiko and Clay?

Raimundo: Looks like it. So make us proud, big guy!

Clay: Will do, partner.

(Clay stepped forward to the arena.)

Wuya: So this is who I'm facing? This should be easy.

Clay: Alright, missy! Time to Duel!

(Both activated their Duel Disks.)

Wuya: First turn honours, thanks. Now I activate Pandemonium!

(The entire field turned into a fiendish world with skulls on the walls, and all other unnatural things.)

Wuya: and I'll summon Infernalqueen Archfiend! **(900/1500)** in attack mode!

(A robed skull faced demon was summoned.)

Wuya: Now every turn, she's allowed to power up any Archfiend monster by 1000 points! And for the time being, it's her!

(The Archfiend increased to 1900.)

Wuya: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Clay: Easy pickings! I summon Two-Headed King Rex **(1600/1200) **in attack mode!

(A large purple dinosaur with two heads and a lot of horns were summoned.)

Clay: Now I activate Raise Body Heat! A Dinosaur cin boost his attack and defence by 300!

(The dinosaur increased to 1900.)

Clay: And while I'm on the fray, ah activate Kishido Spirit! When this magic card's out on the field, mah monsters aren't destroyed bah monsters of the same attack points! So Two-Headed King Rex! Attack!

(The monster rammed the archfiend and destroyed it.)

Clay: And ter finish off, a'll throw mahself down a face-down!

Kimiko: Throw down a face-down?

Raimundo: Must be Clay's new catchphrase.

Wuya: My move! And I summon Shadowknight Archfiend! **(2000/1600) **

(A silver-armoured fiend with long blue hair, a sword welded to its arm and huge wings was summoned)

Wuya: Now make that dinosaur extinct!

(The fiend slashed the dinosaur, destroying it.)

Wuya: But the battle damage you get is halved!

(Clay's life points fell to 3950.)

Wuya: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Clay: You gone did it now! Here goes!

(He drew a very rare magic card: Ultra Evolution Pill.)

Clay's thoughts: Mighty good! This oughta put her in her place! All I need is a Reptile to make it work.

(He looked through his hand, but nothing.)

Clay: I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards!

(He drew, which was Enraged Battle Ox and Sinister Serpent.)

Clay: Prepare for losing, yah no good witch! I summon Sinister Serpent **(300/250) **in attack mode!

(A green snake with small wings on its back was summoned.)

Clay: Now I activate Ultra Evolution Pill! I can sacrifice one Reptile to summon a Dinosaur from my hand! So buh-bye Sinister Serpent and hello Super Conductor Tyranno! **(3300/1400) **

(The serpent swallowed whole a pill and morphed into a huge dinosaur with a heavy armour and a loud roar.)

Clay: Tyranno! Put the super back in Super Conductor Tyranno!

(The monster charged for the Shadowknight and swallowed it whole, sending Wuya down to 2700 life points.)

Clay: That's all.

Joey: Whoa, talk about a one hit wonder.

Kimiko: A 3300 attack point monster in one turn. Amazing.

Omi: Do not get your hopes up yet. Wuya is a very powerful duelist.

Raimundo: Phhht, yeah, losing every game we seen is powerful.

Wuya: My move! And I'll place two cards face-down and summon Darkbishop Archfiend **(300/1400) **in attack mode!

(A cloaked skull equipped with a wooden staff was summoned.)

Wuya: That's all.

Clay: (Cracking his knuckles.) Alright, anyone like their Archfiends sunny side up, or deep fried? 'Cus my Tyranno does! Attack!

Wuya: Hm. I activate Karma Cut! Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can remove your Tyranno from the field!

(A black portal came to the field and sucked in the dinosaur.)

Clay: Dirty snake! I summon a monster in face-down defence mode! That's all.

Wuya: How desperate. I summon Terrorking Archfiend **(2000/1500) **in attack mode!

(A skeletal archfiend with a long sword was summoned.)

Wuya: Now attack that face-down card!

(The monster slashed the face-down card, revealing Krokodilus **(1100/1200) **easily destroying it.)

Wuya: Darkbishop! Attack!

(The archfiend shot a beam of purple at Clay, sending his life points to 3650.)

Wuya: That's all!

Clay: I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Super Conductor Tyranno!

(The dinosaur was brought back to the field.)

Clay: Finish the job!

Wuya: Not so fast! I activate Magical Cylinder!

(The T-Rex was absorbed into a cylinder, then another came out.)

Wuya: With this, I can reflect its attack, to YOU!

(The T-Rex emerged from the other Cylinder, and bit Clay, causing a stream of blood from his arm and sending his life points to 350.)

Clay: Never knew duelling woman could be so deadly! I'll end my turn!

Wuya: Now I activate my ritual magic card: End of the World! Now I sacrifice all my monsters on my side of the field and a Skull Archfiend of Lightning from my hand, to summon Demise, King of Armageddon! **(2400/2000) **

(A huge armoured monster with a double-sided axe and a sinister laugh was summoned.)

Wuya: Now by sacrificing 2000 of my own life points, to destroy all cards on the field, except him!

(The monster let out a loud roar as the field erupted in an explosion, destroying the dinosaur, and leaving Clay wide open.)

Clay: Oh boy.

Wuya: Now attack!

(The fiend slashed Clay's chest, sending his life points to 0.)

Wuya: Ahahahahahahaha! Victory is mine!

Clay: No! I lost!

Raimundo: Man! Now we're cornered! One more lose and that's it, we're fried!

Clay: A'm sorry, Rai. Guess I was in way over my head.

Raimundo: It's not your fault, Clay. I'm sure even I would have done the same!

(Jack stepped forward to the duelling arena, doing a bizarre victory dance.)

Kimiko: I'll duel him!

Omi: With those Cyber Dragons, they give me the chills. Are you sure you want to do this, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah. I'll show him what happens when he messes with my friends!


	27. Kimiko Vs Jack

**Kimiko Vs Jack**

(Kimiko stepped forward to the arena, adoring the fan's cheering. But then Raimundo called her over.)

Kimiko: What's up?

(Raimundo slipped the Puzzle over her neck.)

Raimundo: It'll come in handy against him.

(He gave a wink, and Kimiko, growing red, ran back to the arena.)

Jack: So, I'll be taking you down, huh? Ahahahaha! You'll be easier than that last guy!

Kimiko: (Growing mad.) Shut up! The only one going down around here is you! Going down from your butt on my shoe!

(The two activated their duel disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

(They drew their cards.)

Jack: I'll go first! And summon Batteryman AA **(0/0) **in attack mode!

(A small skinny man with what looked like a small-sized battery for a torso was summoned.)

Jack: Oh yeah, that's mah man. Oh yeah.

Kimiko: Reality check, Spicer. He's got zilch attack points.

Jack: That's what you think! He gets 1000 attack points for every Batteryman on the field.

(The card increased to 1000.)

Jack: And I'll end my turn! Oh yeah, I'm so evil, you don't have a snowballs chance in beating me!

(But he didn't realise that Kimiko already made her move, by summoning Dunames Dark Witch **(1800/1050) **and destroying the weak battery and sending Jack to 3200 life points.)

Kimiko: You were saying?

Jack: Grrrr!

Kimiko: Now I place one card face-down and end my turn!

(Then the Pharaoh came to her.)

Pharaoh: Be careful, he's up to something. He would never summon a weak monster for nothing.

Kimiko: Or he's just so dense that he didn't know he summoned a weak monster in the first place.

Pharaoh: Just be careful.

Jack: I summon Cyber Dragon **(2100/1600) **in attack mode!

(The metallic dragon with a cybernetic roar was summoned.)

Jack: And since that wasn't a normal summon, I get to summon Batteryman C **(0/0) **in attack mode!

(The same battery, only with a slightly thicker battery torso was summoned.)

Jack: And there's a reason why he's a battery, he powers up all machines on the field!

(The Dragon powered to 2600.)

Jack: And I activate Battery Charger! This can bring back any Batteryman in my graveyard!

(The Batteryman AA was summoned.)

Jack: And they each gain 2000 attack points because both are on the field!

(The two monsters were powered to 2000.)

Pharaoh: I told you!

Jack: Say goodnight! Attack!

Kimiko: I won't let you destroy my favourite monster! I activate Negate Attack!

(The three monsters stopped.)

Jack: (In a mocking voice.) _I activate Negate Attack._ Alright, I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: Be careful, if he should summon one more Battery, it is close to over.

Kimiko: Will do. I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500) **in attack mode!

(A fairy with glasses and holding a book was summoned.)

Kimiko: And I equip Dunames with Silver Bow and Arrow!

(The fairy was given a silver bow and a shining arrow.)

Kimiko: It gives Dunames 300 attack and defence points!

(Dunames increased to 2100 attack points.)

Kimiko: Now attack one Batteryman!

(The fairy fired an arrow at the skinny battery sending Jack to 3100 life points.)

Kimiko: And because of that, your other Battery loses its bonus!

(The Battery decreased to 1000 attack points.)

Kimiko: Fairy, do your stuff!

(The fairy destroyed the battery and sent the angry Jack to 2300 life points.)

Jack: Grrr!

Kimiko: That's all for me.

Pharaoh: Well done, Kimiko. If things go accordingly, you'll win.

(Kimiko nodded.)

Jack: Oh yeah! I activate Polymerization, to fuse one other Cyber Dragon from my hand and Cyber Dragon on my field, to summon Cyber Twin Dragon! **(2800/2100) **

(Two Cyber Dragons joined together to form a two-headed Cyber Dragon that was twice as big as the last.)

Jack: And surprise, surprise, he can attack twice!

Kimiko; What!

(The dragon breathed two cyber blasts that wiped out Dunames and Hysteric Fairy, sending Kimiko's life points 2300 life points.)

Kimiko: So now we're even!

Jack: Except you got no monsters, and I got this bad boy!

Kimiko: Not for much longer! I activate the magic card: Monster Reborn! To bring back Dunames Dark Witch!

(The fairy was re-summoned.)

Kimiko: Now I activate Sanctuary in the Sky!

(A heavenly fortress above the clouds was brought to the field.)

Kimiko: This protects all fairies from life point damage! So I also summon Petit Angel **(600/900) **in attack mode!

(A round pink fairy with tiny wings was summoned.)

Kimiko: And I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Easy-pickings! Cyber Dragon! Do your thing!

Kimiko: Wait! I activate Waboku!

(Three robed woman halted the dragon's attack.)

Kimiko: Hah!

Jack: I'll throw a face-down card and end my turn!

Kimiko: Now I sacrifice Petit Angel and Dunames Dark Witch, to summon my Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000) **

(A female knight with red armour, white cape and had the exact same appearance of an older Kimiko with long black hair, was summoned next to the real Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Knight, destroy that overgrown dragon!

(The female knight raised her sword and slashed a brilliant wave of light at the Two-Headed mechanical dragon and destroyed it, sending Jack to 2100 life points.)

Kimiko: Oh yeah! Who's the bad girl now!

Jack: Me!

(Kimiko raised her eyebrow, Omi, Raimundo and Clay laughed in the background, while Chase slapped his head.)

Jack: Er…I'm the bad…guy. He…he.

Kimiko: (Sarcastically.) Sure you are.

Jack: Oh I am baby! Because I activate the face-down card: Graveyard Extraction! When one of my fusion monsters is destroyed, I can bring back the monster used to fuse them!

(The two Cyber Dragons were summoned to the field.)

Kimiko: Big deal! I can take down that scrap-heap easy!

Jack: But it's not your turn! It's mine! And I activate Different Dimension Capsule!

(A blue sarcophagus was brought to the field.)

Kimiko: Wow, to see what it does.

Jack: It takes any card in my deck and removes it from the field for two turns! And when the second turn's up, I can bring it to my hand!

(He searched his deck for a card, picked one, and the card was sealed into the sarcophagus and sucked into the floor.)

Jack: And so my plan works, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords rained down on Kimiko and the knight.)

Kimiko: This can't be good!

Jack: That ends my turn!

(Then the Pharaoh came to Kimiko again.)

Pharaoh: Kimiko, I have a strong hunch that whatever's in that capsule is the third Cyber Dragon.

Kimiko: So he can summon his three-headed Cyber Dragon!

(He nodded.)

Kimiko: I read yah! I switch my Knight to defence mode, and place a monster face-down defence mode too! That'll do!

Jack: Hah! Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation! Now by discarding two cards, I can bring any magic card back from my graveyard to my hand, remember Polymerization?

Kimiko: He's gonna summon that dragon!

Jack: That ends number one!

Kimiko: I summon another monster in face-down defence mode! And end my turn!

Jack: One more turn and it's over!

Kimiko: Wanna bet?

Jack: That sounds like a good idea!

Kimiko: Huh?

Jack: How about if I win, I get your Legendary Knight!

(Kimiko gasped.)

Jack: But if you win, then Chase must start with 2000 life points in the match against cue ball!

Chase: What?

Kimiko: I don't know.

(Then the Pharaoh appeared.)

Pharaoh: It's a good idea, Kimiko. Even if you do lose, the world's gone anyway. And it will be a perfect advantage for Omi when he duels.

Kimiko: But why would he make this big a wager? Someone willing to do that must have a killer move.

Pharaoh: But we have an even bigger move.

(Kimiko looked at her had and seen a card that could turn the entire duel around.)

Kimiko: I read you loud and clear! Alright, Jack, I'll accept your offer!

Jack: Then be prepared for handing over that knight to me! I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: I summon Dancing Fairy **(1700/1000) **in attack mode!

(Three tiny fairies wearing small robes on were summoned.)

Kimiko: And I equip them with United We Stand, to power their attack and defence by 800 for every monster! So I flip face-up: Water Omotics **(1400/1200) **and Spirit of the Harp **(800/2000) **all in attack mode!

(A robed maiden with a golden harp and a girl with a water jar and pink hair were summoned and powered Dancing Fairy to 5300 attack points.)

Jack: Eek!

Kimiko: You're lucky your swords are still up for one more turn, or you'll be going down! I'll place two cards face-down and I end my turn!

Jack: Even those pixies can't hope to defeat me now! First I bring forth the Different Dimension Capsule, to bring on out Cyber Dragon!

(The capsule was brought back and coughed up the card into Jack's hand.)

Jack: Now I activate Polymerization again, to fuse my three Cyber Dragons together again, to form: Cyber End Dragon! **(4000/2800) **

(The three monsters fused to create a shining three-headed Cyber Dragon, which roared in front o Kimiko.)

Jack: Now I activate a useful magic card, called: Limiter Removal!

(Kimiko gasped.)

Jack: This can double the attack of any machine on the field, like my Cyber Dragon!

(The Dragon increased to 8000 attack points.)

Jack: Now obliteratify that Knight! So it can be mine!

(The dragons fired an immense wave of cybernetic energy.)

Kimiko: (Whispering.) It's now or never. Now I activate Collected Power!

Jack: What!

Kimiko: It takes the equip magic cards on the field and give them to my Knight!

(Dancing Fairy fell to her original attack points while the Legendary Knight increased to 6600 attack points.)

Jack: Hah! She's in defence mode, so you still get dealt damage thanks to Cyber End Dragon's ability!

Kimiko: I don't think so! I activate De-Fusion!

Jack: Aaaah!

(The dragon split into its original forms, the three weak Cyber Dragons.)

Kimiko: And since you can't attack or defend now, it's my move!

(She drew and smiled.)

Kimiko: First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the Swords!

(The swords vanished.)

Jack: Aaaah!

Kimiko: But that's not all! I sacrifice Water Omotics to summon Dark Magician Girl! **(2000/1700) **

(The female magician with a blue shirt, pink skirt and blonde hair was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now I activate Polymerization! To fuse Dark Magician Girl with my Legendary Knight, to create Legendary Magician Paladin! **(5500/5000) **

(The two joined to create a female magician and swordsman, wielding a sword and staff, and wearing blue armour with long black hair and the exact facial appearance of the previous Knight.)

Kimiko: And that's not all, she can attack all your monsters at once!

Jack: You're kidding!

Kimiko: Knight! Finish him off!

(The Knight slashed her sword at the three Cyber Dragons, destroying them all and sending Jack to 0 life points.)

Jack: Wha… no! This can't happen!

Kimiko: It can and it did!

(She ran back to the others, who congratulated her thoroughly, even Raimundo giving her a kiss on the cheek for her efforts.)

Master Fund: Well done, Kimiko. Not only have you prevented your Knight from going to the forces of evil, delayed Chase's victory, but you've given Omi a good advantage against Chase.

Kimiko: Thank you.

(The Pharaoh came to her.)

Pharaoh: Well done.

(He gave her a thumbs-up.)

Kimiko: Thanks.

Jack: But this can't be! I'm invincible!

Chase: Not so invincible for me! Now I'll bring us to victory, if not you!

(He threw him back with Wuya.)

Omi: And so it is my turn. To prevent Chase Young from his plot in World Domination!


	28. Omi Vs Chase

**Omi Vs Chase**

(Omi walked forwards preparing his deck.)

Raimundo: I don't see why Omi should be going. I could take that over-grown lizard out in one turn!

Kimiko: Do I need to remind you?

(She poked his arm which gave a throbbing pain.)

Raimundo: Point taken. But how can I duel next when this things on?

Kimiko: The doctors said you can take it off tonight.

Raimundo: Yes! The Brotherhood's going down!

Clay: But that's IF Omi wins against Chase.

Stephanie: I know Omi can do it.

Raimundo: I hope so too.

Stephanie: Hoping and knowing are two different things.

(Chase and Omi stared eye to eye.)

Chase: We meet again, little one.

Omi: Yes, and it is I who shall humiliate you in battle! …Or …in a duel.

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Stephanie: Beat him, Omi!

Omi: I will, Stephanie. And need I remind you, Chase. Because of Jack's foolish wager, you lose 2000 life points before the duel starts!

**(Chase: 2000)**

Chase: It matters not. Now it's my move! I activate the Cheerful Coffin!

(A coffin came from the ground.)

Chase: Now I'm allowed to discard three monsters to my graveyard!

(Three cards entered the coffin and were dragged down.)

Omi: What is the meaning of this?

Chase: This! When one of my monsters is taken from my hand to the graveyard I can special-summon it! So come on out, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! **(2300/1400) **

(A red devilish fiend with a large spear and a terrible roar was summoned.)

Chase: And I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!

(Then the Pharaoh appeared to Omi.)

Pharaoh: Omi, be careful, that is one of Chase's strongest monsters.

Omi: Not as bad as the God.

Pharaoh: But I feel that his face-down cards is his Magical Thorn. Be careful.

(He vanished back into the Puzzle.)

Omi: Your over-sized fiend does not scare me!

(He drew.)

Omi: I summon Royal Magical Library **(0/2000) **in defence mode!

(A library rose around them.)

Chase: It will take more than a library to stop me!

Omi: I beg to differ! I shall place one card face-down and end my turn!

Chase: It's my move! And I summon Brron, Mad-King of Dark World! **(1800/400) **

(A skeletal fiend, with chains wrapped around it with a demonic look was summoned.)

Chase: Now Goldd, attack the library!

(The fiend let out a slash of dark energy from its spear and obliterated the library.)

Chase: Now attack his life points, Brron!

(The fiend let out a blast from its mouth.)

Omi: I do not think so! I activate A Hero Emerges!

Chase: What?

Omi: Now you must pick a card at random, if it is a monster, it's automatically summoned, if not, it's discarded!

Chase: Far right!

Omi: Hah! Say hello to Dark Magician! **(2500/2100) **

(The blasts hit a magician wearing purple armour and a hat with a point end, and holding a staff.)

Omi: Now your monster shall pay for that! Attack!

(The magician let out a blast from his staff that destroyed the Dark World Monster.)

**(Chase: 1300)**

Raimundo: Yes! Omi's winning!

Chase: I activate the Forces of Darkness!

Omi: Huh?

Chase: With this, I can take two Dark World monsters from my graveyard back to my hand! So come back, Brron and my earlier discarded: Kahkki, Guerrilla of Dark World!

(The two returned to his hand.)

Omi: It matters not, I'll end my turn!

Chase: Now I activate Card Destruction! To discard our entire hands, and draw the same number we discarded! But now I activate Magical Thorn!

(Thorns wrapped around Omi.)

Chase: I'm sure you're familiar with its abilities?

Omi: whenever I discard cards from my hand, I lose 500 life points for each card discarded. Yes, I do know your treacherous plant's ability!

Chase: And you have three, so you lose 1500 life points!

(He discarded his cards into his graveyard as the thorns tightened up.)

**(Omi: 2500) **

(Then he drew an extra three.)

Chase: Oops, I discarded Khakki, which means his special ability activates! Making me destroy one of your monsters! Say goodbye Dark Magician!

(The magician exploded.)

Omi: Oh no!

Chase: Now attack him directly, Goldd!

(The monster lunged the spear at Omi, which pierced his chest, giving a painful scream.)

Stephanie: Omi!

**(Omi: 200) **

Kimiko: Even when Chase's life points were halved, he's still winning!

Omi: I shall not give up! Never!

Chase: That's the spirit! Use your anger to destroy me!

Omi: Anger this!

(He drew.)

Omi: I shall activate Card of Sanctity, to draw until we have six cards!

Chase: you realise if I even draw a single Card Destruction, it's all over!

Omi: That's a risk I'm willing to take!

(They drew. Then Chase gave a growl.)

Omi: I shall activate Monster Reborn! To resurrect Dark Magician!

(The Magician came back.)

Omi: Now I activate Knight's Title! To knight my Magician and make him Dark Magician Knight! **(2500/2100) **

(A sword came from the sky, as the Magician turned into a knight.)

Omi: Now that he has the confounds of a knight, he shares the opportunities of a knight! I give him the Lightning Blade!

(The Knight was given a sword with lightning raging around it.)

Omi: This gives my knight an additional 800 attack points!

(The knight increased to 3300 attack points.)

Omi: Now attack his Wu-Lord!

(The Knight raised his sword as lightning struck it, and he raced to the entity and stabbed the monster and destroying it.)

(**Chase: 300) **

Omi: I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Chase: Now you meet your doom, boy!

(He drew and smiled.)

Chase: I activate Heylin Magic Ritual!

(Omi gasped.)

Chase: I sacrifice Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Heylin Sorcerer, to summon Heylin Master! **(3500/3500) **

(An alter with an urn was brought to the field, as the two sacrifices entered the urn, a dark knight, clad in crystallised armour, and with a face of pure evil, red-eyes and a demonic smile, entered the field.)

Chase: I'll not use his ability to destroy any monster on your side of the field. I want to watch you squirm first!

Clay: That no good snake!

Stephanie: (Whispering.) Be careful.

Chase: Now I activate Lou Mang Long Soup!

Omi: No!

(A bowl with a dragonish design was brought to the field.)

Chase: Now, drink it my monster, and become Heylin Dragon! **(4000/3500)**

(The lid from the bowl opened up to reveal a foul stench, as the Heylin monster drank its contents, he began to painfully morph into a large dragon with terror sized wings long spikes across its spine, a long jaw and a huge tail. Then the monster gave a demonic roar.)

Chase: Now for the ultimate defeat! Destroy the knight!

(The monster prepared a blast for the knight and fired it at the knight, destroying it.)

Warriors: Omi!

Chase: Ahahahahahaha! Victory is mine!

(But when the dust settled, Omi was still standing.)

Chase: What!

Omi: Sorry to disappoint you, but I activated my face-down magic card: Emergency Provisions!

Chase: Emergency what?

Omi: Emergency Provisions helps me to sacrifice one magic card on my side of the field, and increase my life points by 1000 for each one sacrificed!

(One face-down card vanished.)

**(Omi: 1200) **

Chase: But you still lose life points.

**(Omi: 500)**

Raimundo: Whew, saved by an emergency snack.

Stephanie: Told you he could do it!

Chase: But now that I destroyed your knight, my dragon's special ability kicks in.

Omi: What ability?

Chase: For you see, when my dragon destroys a Warrior-Type monster, that monster becomes his loyal servant, as a Jungle Cat Token! **(100/100) **

(The Dark Magician Knight came to Chase's side of the field and morphed into a lion.)

Chase: That ends my turn!

Omi: You dare steal my monsters! Now you have made me angry!

(He drew.)

Omi: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your thorns!

(The thorns were swept away, as Omi became free from its grasp.)

Omi: Now I shall activate the magic card: Double Spell! By discarding a magic card from my hand, I can take one of yours from the graveyard, which is: Card destruction!

(The card flew to his hand and he activated it, then Omi discarded his hand and drew five, while Chase did the same, then Omi smiled with glee.)

Omi: I shall activate the magic card: Magical Mallet, to add any number of cards to my deck, and draw the same number!

(He returned two cards and drew two, which were the cards he was looking for.)

Omi: I now activate Magic Return! By paying half of my life points I can bring back a magic card, which is Monster Reborn! And I activate it to summon back Dark Magician!

(The normal magician came back.)

**(Omi: 250)**

Omi: Now I activate Cost Down, to downgrade all monsters in my hand by 2 levels!

Chase: As if it's going to help you.

Omi: It shall, for now I sacrifice my magician, to summon Legendary Knight of Wisdom! **(3200/3000) **

(The field flashed as a knight in bronze armour and a golden cape, and with the appearance of an older Omi.)

Chase: It's still weaker!

Omi: now for much longer, for now my knight's ability is now in effect, for every Spellcaster-type monster in my graveyard, he gains 500 attack points! And I have two!

(The Knight increased to 4200 attack points.)

Omi: Knight, attack his dragon with Sword of Wisdom!

(The Knight slashed a bright wave of light at the dragon, destroying it.)

**(Chase: 100) **

Raimundo: He's still standing!

Omi: But not for much longer! I end my turn!

Chase's thoughts: How can that little rodent destroy my ultimate monster! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance! Now I don't have anything except my Jungle Cat on the field.

Chase: I end my turn!

Omi: I activate Emergency Rescue Party! This can special summon any monster in my hand for one turn, so I summon Sanga of the Thunder! **(2600/2100)**

(A large bronze entity with four spheres on its head and a strange symbol on its centre.)

Omi: Now attack the Jungle Cat!

(The entity blasted a thunder blast from its spheres and destroyed the lion.)

Omi: Now my knight, attack Chase directly!

(The knight slashed Chase's armour.)

**(Chase: 0)**

Stephanie: Omi won!

(She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.)

Stephanie: You did it!

Omi: Yes! I could not have done it without your support!

Raimundo: Way to go, bro! We're in the finals!

(Then Omi turned to Chase, who had a face of rage.)

Omi: Chase!

(He turned to Omi.)

Omi: You were one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced. And I am honoured to be your opponent.

(Chase smiled.)

Chase: As am I. Enjoy the finals, young one. For now you hold the key to stopping the brotherhood.

(He, Wuya and Jack turned into purple vapour and blew off back to Chase's lair.)

Gorondorlin: The Xiaolin Warriors have proceeded to the finals! The duels will take place tomorrow at noon; if any of you are late you will be disqualified!

Raimundo: Watch out, Brotherhood! 'Cus here we come!

(Then Gorondorlin called the Brotherhood over.)

Gorondorlin: The time is now. Tonight, our plan will commence. But for now, keep a close eye on the girl on the Xiaolin side, she will prove valuable to our plot.

Brotherhood: Agreed!


	29. Brotherhood Target: Kimiko

**Brotherhood Target: Kimiko**

(Joey, Mai, and the other seven Warriors congratulated Omi in defeating Chase and preceding the Xiaolin Warriors to the finals.)

Joey: You did good out there, little man!

Omi: I am not so little, after defeating Chase.

Stephanie: Exactly, he's top dog!

Omi: I am not a dog!

Stephanie: Take it easy, it means you're the best.

Joseph: I would get my victory game on just yet.

Clay: Mind spelling that out for us?

Joseph: Meaning, we may be in the finals, but the Brotherhood is not gonna go down easily. After all, they've got six Millennium Items, and the three Egyptian God Cards.

Andrea: Joseph's right, you need to have a plan against Gorondorlin.

Raimundo: Awww! That means more work!

Ken: Well what did you expect in taking this job?

Warriors: True!

(The ten spent all night in the Warriors room, preparing for the finals, by duelling the Warriors. It was Kimiko's turn, while duelling Ken with only 600 life points and Ken with 2300 and with his Flame Demon King.)

Kimiko: Oh you think you can beat me, Ken!

Ken: Well, you are a bit low on life points.

Kimiko: I don't think so! I activate Emergency Rescue Party, to bring to the field: Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000) **Next I activate Polymerization, to fuse Dark Magician Girl from my hand, and my knight to summon Legendary Magician Paladin!

(The two monsters fused to create the female knight with a sword and staff and wearing blue armour and having long black hair.)

Kimiko: Now I attack your King!

(The knight slashed the King.)

**(Ken: 1800)**

Kimiko: That ends my turn!

Ken: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my King!

(The monster returned.)

Kimiko: Hah! I activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back Jowgen the Spiritualist! **(200/1300) **

(A mage with heavy looking alter clothes and a spiritual staff was summoned.)

Kimiko: I'm sure you know what he does! At the cost of one random card, I can destroy all specially-summoned monsters!

(She discarded one card and the King was destroyed.)

Kimiko: Now attack directly, my knight!

(The knight did so.)

**(Ken: 0) **

Kimiko: Haha! I win!

Ken: Good game!

Kimiko: Who's next?

Omi: I shall go!

Stephanie: Me too!

Kimiko: Well, I might as well do some good and get us some drinks. Anyone want some?

Raimundo: I'll have a soda.

Omi: Me too.

Joseph: Nah, I'm okay, thanks.

Stephanie: Me too.

Clay: Me three.

Ken: Well you could get me a tea.

Kimiko: Okay, back in a giff.

(She slipped her deck in her pocket and took the elevator to the lobby. But the Brotherhood seen her, then Jarvis spoke through an earpiece.)

Jarvis: Master, the girl is in the elevator!

(Meanwhile in the elevator, Kimiko was twiddling her thumbs and humming to herself, until the elevator went dark.)

Kimiko: What! You've got to be kidding!

(But then the elevator started to move down in the dark.)

Kimiko: I don't like the looks of this!

(The elevator stopped and opened to reveal a long corridor with metal walls and metal floor.)

Kimiko: This ain't the ground floor.

(She stepped out and walked through the strange corridor.)

Kimiko: Hello, anyone here?

(She then came across a fork in the corridor.)

Kimiko: Right's always better.

(She walked forward, and then a mysterious figure hopped out of a wall in the ceiling.)

Kimiko: Who are you!

Figure: Your captor!

(Meanwhile at the manager's room, Master Fung and Master Valing were meditating, with Dojo at Master Fung's lap, until he got up with a jolt, knocking Dojo away.)

Dojo: Hey, what's the big idea?

Master Fung: Master Valing, did you not feel that?

Master Valing: Yes, someone is in distress!

Master Fung: Our students!

(They ran full speed to the Warrior's room and quickly knocked it, in which Raimundo answered it.)

Raimundo: Oh hey, how's the Fungmeister doin'?

Master Fung: Is everyone here?

Raimundo: Everyone? Well Omi, me, Clay, Andrea, Joseph, Ken and Andrea are here. Joey and Mai were here, but they left to check on Yugi. And Kimiko went down to the lobby to get us drinks. Problem?

Master Valing: Oh no! One of your friends is in grave danger, dear one!

Raimundo: Where's Kimiko?

(Then everyone turned their intentions onto the conversation.)

Master Fung: I am afraid Kimiko might have been captured by Gorondorlin.

(They all gave a look of shock.)

Raimundo: And how do you know?

Master Fung: We sensed her call to us whilst meditating.

Stephanie: What's going on?

Raimundo: Kimiko's in trouble! And we're gonna save her! That's what!

(Meanwhile at Kimiko, she awoke to find herself tied to a chair.)

Kimiko: Hey! Someone let me go!

(Then she heard laughing.)

Voice: Oh, you won't be going anywhere!

(Then right in front of her came a dark figure, robed in dark.)

Kimiko: Alright, who are you and what do you want from me?

Figure: I am the Shadow Guardian, and I want your soul!

(He took from his robes a Millennium Item, which was the Millennium Rod. He flashed it in front of Kimiko, and then slowly, she began to drift off.)

Guardian: The bait is set, Master Gorondorlin will be proud, with what I'm about to give him, and then it will be all over!


	30. Rescuing Kimiko

**Rescuing Kimiko**

(Raimundo, the other two Warriors, the Rival-Warriors, Dojo and the two masters, headed for the elevator.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Hold on, Kimiko!

(When the elevator finally opened, on the ground was a card, and a note, Omi inspected it.)

Omi: _If you want to see your friend alive and away from the shadows, come down to the underground floor and give the Millennium Puzzle to the Shadow Guardian, and she will be safe. – Gorondorlin._

Clay: That no good snake!

Raimundo: What's the card?

(Omi looked at it, and showed Raimundo, it was Dunames Dark Witch, Kimiko's favourite monster.)

Raimundo: They'll pay!

(Then the elevator closed behind them, leaving them a bit crushed, and then it moved all the way down to the bottom, when they found the same corridor that Kimiko went past. Clay smelled the air.)

Clay: Yup, Kimiko's been here.

Joseph: It pays to have your own hound dog.

(They walked until they came across the fork, then four people fell from a hole in the ceiling, it was the Brotherhood.)

Raimundo: Alright, Brotherhood geeks! Where's Kimiko?

Barto: Oh she's safe with us! Now hand over the puzzle! Or she'll be locked in the shadows for eternity!

Stephanie: No way! I challenge all four of you to a duel! If you win, you get me instead, and if I win, you let Kimiko go!

Jarvis: Unlike most evil-doers, we know you can't withstand four on one. Choose three from your group and you may duel us!

Stephanie: Joseph, Ken and Andrea!

Omi: No, I shall duel by her side too!

Stephanie: No, Omi! I can't risk you losing yourself.

Omi: I cannot let you duel alone.

Stephanie: I'll be alright, you help your friends.

Master Fung: She is right, young one. We must hurry.

Omi…Very well, but please be careful.

(She kissed Omi on the cheek and all four of them faced the Brotherhood.)

Master Fung: Young ones, go to the right side, we will go on the left.

Clay: Well how come?

Master Valing: We have unfinished business to attend to.

(They walked to the left, while the three remaining Warriors ran to the right. Master Fung and Master Valing eventually reached a door, and used their Xiaolin abilities to knock it down, to find Gorondorlin sitting on a high chair.)

Gorondorlin: Ah, Master Fung, Master Valing, it has been too long.

Master Fung: Enough of your welcomes, why did you kidnap one of my students?

Gorondorlin: She was a thorn at my side; she will be a problem in the upcoming duel, and to lure the puzzle to me!

Master Valing: We have had enough of your treachery; we shall challenge you to a duel!

Gorondorlin: Accepted, if you should win, I'll release the girl and give back all the lives I took. But if I win, I get your souls!

(Then something scurried out of Master Fung's tunic, it was Dojo.)

Dojo: I'm duelling too! If Master Fung goes anywhere, I'm going too!

Master Fung: (Sigh.) Very well.

(Then duel disks appeared on the four challenger's wrists and activated.)

Gorondorlin: Ready when you are!

(Meanwhile, at Raimundo, Clay and Omi, they came across a huge wooden door.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He blasted down the door, to see what looked like Kimiko unconscious and tied to a chair.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He ran to her, but was knocked back by a robed figure.)

Raimundo: Alright, what's the big idea?

Figure: She cannot leave here.

Omi: And who are you?

Figure: I am the Shadow Guardian. Your friend is slowly being sunk into the shadows, and Gorondorlin's plan for World Domination will be complete.

Raimundo: And what's this gotta do with Kimiko?

Guardian: You see, using the seven Millennium Items, her body will be sacrificed to the shadows, and they will deliver the greatest power in the universe to him!

Raimundo: You're outta luck, you need this!

(He took out the Puzzle.)

Guardian: That's why I challenge you all to a duel! And the prize is the girl's life.

Raimundo: Now you're talking my kinda language!

(He tried to reach for his deck, but couldn't find it.)

Raimundo: Hey, where's my deck?

Clay: You ran off in a mighty hurry before picking it up, remember?

Raimundo: Oh yeah.

Guardian: The girl has her deck.

(He pulled from his robes Kimiko's deck; Raimundo took it and inspected every card, including Dunames, which was used to lure them there.)

Raimundo: They're all here. Okay, I'll duel with Kimiko's deck!

Omi: And since you challenged all of us, we shall duel too!

(They took out there decks and prepared it.)

Guardian: Just so you know, you have no chance!

All: Let's duel!

(Back at Master Fung.)

All: Let's duel!

(Back at the Rival-Warriors.)

All: Let's duel!


	31. Battle Royale Part 1

**Battle Royale (Part 1)**

(Stephanie, Joseph, Andrea, Ken, Jarvis, Barto, Paul and Antonio activated their duel disks. Then the field darkened.)

Jarvis: It's the effects of the Shadow Game, once one of us reach 0 life points, that person will be sealed, and the only way to get them back is to win the duel.

Andrea: We have to beat them, not only for us, but for the Warriors.

Stephanie: (Whispering.) and for Omi. (Normal voice.) I'll go first, followed by Jarvis, then Ken, then Barto and so on.

(She drew.)

Stephanie: I summon Great White **(1600/800) **in attack mode!

(A shark, with legs and arms was summoned.)

Stephanie: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jarvis: I summon Omen Living in a Mirror **(1300/1300) **in attack mode!

(A mirror was summoned onto the field, and emerged a red fiend with large teeth.)

Stephanie: Hah I activate Light of Intervention!

(A blinding light shone the field.)

Stephanie: Now none of us can play monsters in face-down position!

Jarvis: Some use that is. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Ken: I summon Chaos Flame Shield **(200/1800) **in defence mode!

(A flaming shield with strange symbols engraved on it was summoned.)

Ken: And place a card face-down and end my turn!

Barto: I activate Skyscraper!

Stephanie: What?

(The entire field morphed into a city, with hundreds of tall skyscrapers surrounding them.)

Andrea: I see where it gets the name from.

Barto: Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! **(800/1200) **in attack mode!

(A blue caped, man, with a visor, and a blaster on his right arm.)

Barto: And I equip him with Bubble Blaster!

(The Hero was given a huge gun which was nearly twice the size of him.)

Barto: This increases my Hero by 800 points!

(The Hero increased to 1600.)

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Joseph: My move! And I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave **(1300/2000) **in defence mode!

(A large crouching green dragon was summoned.)

Joseph: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Antonio: My move! I summon Ancient Gear Soldier **(1300/1300) **in attack mode!

(A large rusty soldier that was made out of what looked like clockwork, holding a gun was summoned.)

Antonio: Now I play Ancient Gear Castle!

(Despite the skyscrapers, there rose a large castle behind Antonio.)

Antonio: This increases my Ancient Gear monsters by 300 points!

(The robot increased to 1600.)

Antonio: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Andrea: My go! And I summon Giant Wall of Yoro's **(0/2300) **in defence mode!

(A large wall covered the Rival-Warrior's torso, leaving the monsters outside.)

Andrea: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Paul: My move! And I summon Armed Dragon LV3 **(1200/900) **in attack mode!

(A small scaled orange dragon, which couldn't even stand was summoned.)

Ken: Maybe you should summon a monster with a little more fire in it.

Paul: No, I think I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie's thoughts: Okay, I got my Great White, Jarvis has that mirror thing, Ken's got his flaming shield, Barto has that bubble guy, Joseph's got his Cave Dwelling Dragon, Antonio has that Ancient Gear thing, Andrea's got her wall out and Paul has that dragon. Let's see.

Stephanie: I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 **(1500/1300) **in attack mode!

(A large submarine with two propellers on top was summoned.)

Stephanie: Now I activate Umi, say goodbye Skyscraper!

(The field turned back to normal before being flooded.)

Stephanie: Now as long as this is out, my Bugroth can attack directly!

(The submarine increased to 1700.)

Stephanie: Attack, Jarvis!

(Torpedoes hit Jarvis.)

**(Jarvis: 2300)**

Stephanie: Now Great White, attack that mirror thing!

(The shark increased to 1800, and attacked.)

Jarvis: I activate Omen's Watch!

(The shark stopped and turned to Stephanie.)

Jarvis: When one of my monsters which has Omen in its name is attacked, it goes straight back to you!

(Stephanie gasped as her own favourite monster bit her in the arm.)

**(Stephanie: 2200)**

Stephanie: I end my turn!

Jarvis: My turn! And I sacrifice my Mirror Omen and summon Omen of the Underworld! **(2400/1600) **

(The ground opened to reveal a horned demonic devil with fire raging around him.)

Jarvis: Now attack Stephanie's Great White!

Stephanie: Hah! I activate Tornado Wall!

(A tornado sucked in the water around them and turned into a water tornado, and the devil was thrown back.)

Stephanie: Now as long as this is out, you can't attack me!

Jarvis: But I can at your friends! I'll end my turn!

Ken: My turn and I summon Flaming Skull of Doom **(1650/1400) **in attack mode!

(A skull appeared and burst into flames, while levitating was summoned.)

Ken: Now I equip to him Searing Flames, now he is immune to life point deductions when I attack, but when it does attack you, you lose damage equal to half your monster's attack points!

Jarvis: What?

Ken: Now attack that Underworld Omen!

(The skull propelled itself at the demon, bashing it, and doing absolutely nothing, but then charged at Jarvis, knocking him back.)

**(Jarvis: 1100)**

Stephanie: Way to go, Ken!

Ken: Thanks, now I end my turn!

Barto: My move!

(He drew and smiled.)

Barto: Now I activate Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! **(2100/1200)**

(A green feathered, winged hero and a female hero with flames raging around her and grey hair, fused to create a green hero with a right arm for a dragon head and a white wing on the left side of its body.)

Barto: Now attack that Skull!

(The dragon head blasted the skull.)

**(Ken: 3550)**

Ken: Is that the best you got?

Barto: Oh no, for you see, once Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack point's deducted from the controller's life points!

(The Hero came towards Ken and blasted him; he gave a yell in pain.)

**(Ken: 1900)**

Andrea: Ken! Are you alright?

Ken: Yeah, just a little burned, I'll be fine.

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Joseph: My move!

(He drew a card which could help.)

Joseph: I reveal my two face-down cards: Scapegoat and DNA Surgery! First, Scapegoat helps me to summon four Sheep Tokens! **(0/0)**

(Four sheep were summoned.)

Joseph: And thanks to the abilities, of DNA Surgery, I can turn any and all monsters on the field to a type I like, and I choose Dragons!

(All the monsters morphed into a dragon-form of themselves.)

Joseph: Now that I have five dragons on my side of the field, I activate Polymerization, to fuse all five dragons, to form: Five-Headed Dragon! **(5000/5000) **

(The five combined into one, and made a yellow dragon with five heads one a sea-serpent, one a fire head, one a thunder head, one a mechanical head and one a dark head.)

Ken: Well done!

Joseph: Thanks now attack Jarvis' Omen!

Barto: I don't think so! I activate De-Fusion!

Joseph: Oh no!

Barto: It separates your monsters back into its original monsters!

(The giant dragon transformed into its five weaker monsters, the four Sheep Tokens and the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave.)

Stephanie: Man! We were so close!

Joseph: No need to cry over spilled milk. I end my turn.

Antonio: My move! And I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle and summon Ancient Gear Golem! **(3000/3000) **

(A giant mechanised android towered over them.)

Antonio: Now attack one Scapegoat!

(The android punched one dragon goat.)

**(Joseph: 1000) **

Antonio: And guess what? My Ancient Gear Soldier hasn't attacked yet! You're finished!

Joseph: He's right. Listen, guys. There's no hope for me, just beat these creeps and get me back, okay?

Stephanie: Joseph.

Joseph: I'll be fine.

Antonio: Now attack!

(The soldier launched an array of bullets at the defenceless goat, easily destroying it.)

**(Joseph: 0)**

(Joseph crouched to the ground in pain.)

Ken: You can't leave us!

(But too late, he fell to the ground, not even twitching.)

Andrea: I swear, I will avenge him!

Antonio: Bring it on.

Andrea: I activate my face-down card: Level Conversion Lab! I now need to roll a die, and select a monster from my hand, if the result is 1, I discard it, if its 2 to 6, then that result is the monster's new level.

Antonio: So it can be summoned automatically!

Andrea: Yes, now roll!

(The dice rolled and rolled and landed on a 5.)

Andrea: Good thing I got my wall, now I sacrifice my Giant Wall of Yoro's, to summon Dark Arrow Strike Team! **(3500/2500) **

(Three archers with dark armour, long red capes and black helmets were summoned.)

Andrea: And the best part is, they can attack three times!

Antonio: What!

Andrea: Attack the Golem!

(One archer fired an arrow at the Golem.)

**(Antonio: 3500) **

Andrea: Attack the Soldier!

(The second hit the soldier.)

**(Antonio: 1300) **

Andrea: Now attack his life points directly!

(The last one hit Antonio directly.)

**(Antonio: 0)**

(Antonio then collapsed.)

Andrea: Told you! That's all!

Paul: My move, and thanks to Armed Dragon's special ability, I can evolve him!

Stephanie: We should have token that one out!

Paul: Now rise: Armed Dragon LV 5! **(2400/1700) **

(A large orange dragon with spikes bulging around its body replaced the tiny dragon.)

Paul: Now attack Ken directly!

Ken: (Horrified.) Oh no!

(The dragon breathed a stream of fire at Ken, giving a loud yell.)

**(Ken: 0)**

Ken: I'm…done for.

(He collapsed.)

Stephanie: This has gone on long enough! No more will you toy with my friends!

Paul: I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: My move! And I activate Pot of Greed, to draw an extra two cards!

(She drew exactly what she was looking for.)

Stephanie: First I attack with Amphibious Bugroth, on Paul!

(The torpedoes hit Paul.)

**(Paul: 2300)**

Stephanie: Now I sacrifice my Bugroth and Great White, to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus! **(2600/1500)**

(A long, blue dragon with spikes on its spine was summoned with a gallant roar.)

Stephanie: now I sacrifice him, to summon Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus! **(2900/1600) **

(The giant sea-serpent was replaced with an even bigger sea-serpent with two heads.)

Stephanie: Now by sacrificing my Umi on the field, I can destroy all monsters in the field and in our hands!

(She looked at Andrea, who nodded.)

Stephanie: Now go!

(The dragon sucked up the water tornado, and fired it at all the monsters, including Andrea's archers, and the player's hands.)

Stephanie: Now attack Paul!

(The dragon blasted a ball of water at Paul.)

**(Paul: 0)**

Paul: You will pay!

(He collapsed.)

Stephanie: I'll end my turn!

Jarvis: I activate Card of Sanctity! To make us draw until we have six cards!

(They all drew a new hand. Then Jarvis smiled.)

Jarvis: Now I activate Final Ritual of the Ancients!

(The two girls gasped.)

Jarvis: And sacrifice my Dark Master – Zorc, to summon Reshef the Dark Being! **(2500/1500)**

(A huge yellow entity with five pillars sticking out of its back, three orbs under its torso and arms and large lasers all over its body, was summoned.)

Jarvis: Now for one turn, I take control of Stephanie's Dragon!

(The dragon went over to Stephanie's side of the field.)

Jarvis: Now both of you are defenceless against my monster's attack! But who will it be? Stephanie? Or Andrea?

Stephanie: Andrea, just go! I'm the leader, and I should be dealing with him, not you!

Andrea: But Stephanie!

Stephanie: Go and help Omi and the others!

Jarvis: Good choice, now my monsters, attack Stephanie directly!

Andrea: No, attack me!

(Stephanie looked at Andrea.)

Andrea: You're the strongest here, let them attack me. I'll be fine!

Jarvis: How about I make the decision! Attack Andrea!

(Both monsters hit Andrea with an array of lasers and a jet of water, causing her to fly back.)

**(Andrea: 0) **

Stephanie: No! It should have been me!

Andrea: Don't worry about me…

(She fell unconscious.)

Stephanie: You have gone too far this time!

Barto: Then bring it on!

Stephanie: With pleasure! Now my Dragon, come back to me!

(The dragon came to Stephanie's side of the field.)

Stephanie: You should have finished me off! Because now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Levia-Dragon Daedalus!

(The shorter sea-serpent with one head was brought back.)

Stephanie: Now Levia, attack Reshef!

(The dragon washed away the entity.)

**(Ken: 1000)**

Stephanie: And attack Barto directly!

(The dragon blasted Barto with a jet of water.)

**(Barto: 1100) **

Stephanie: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Barto: My move! And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! **(1600/1400) **

(A blue warrior with yellow armour was summoned.)

Barto: And I equip him with Spark Blaster!

(A purple gun was handed to the Hero.)

Barto: Now he can change the attack position of any of your monsters, like Daedalus! Your two dragons!

(The hero fired two shots at the dragons, who crouched down into defence mode.)

Barto: Now say goodbye Levia-Dragon!

(The Elemental Hero blasted the dragon.)

Barto: I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: Y'know, it was a bad idea playing that Sparkman in attack mode. Because I switch my Ocean Dragon Lord back into attack mode, and he's got sight on your Sparkman!

Barto: What!

Stephanie: Not worth destroying a defence mode monster! Attack!

(The dragon blasted Sparkman.)

**(Barto: 0)**

Barto: Finish him off, Jarvis!

(He fell to the ground.)

Stephanie: Just you and me. Ready to lose?

Jarvis: I don't think so!

(He drew and laughed.)

Jarvis: you played a good match, but now it's time to end it! First I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Reshef!

(The entity was summoned back.)

Stephanie: Oh no!

Jarvis: Now I take control of your Dragon Lord!

(The Dragon went back to Jarvis' side of the field. Stephanie crouched down.)

Stephanie's thoughts: It's over, my face-down card's Call of the Haunted, but none of my monsters in my graveyard can stop him now. It's over, I'm sorry, Omi.

Jarvis: Now attack her directly!

(The two monsters fired their blasts at Stephanie, who gave a loud scream.)

**(Stephanie: 0)**

Stephanie: Omi….I … I…

(She then collapsed as the other Brotherhood members awoke.)

Jarvis: Such a waste. A good Duelist doing such a foolish deed. We'll finish off the one she speaks of soon.

**To be continued**


	32. Battle Royale Part 2

**Battle Royale (Part 2)**

(Master Fung, Master Valing, Dojo and Gorondorlin all prepared their duel disks. Then the field darkened.)

Gorondorlin: It's the effects of a shadow game! Now when you lose, you'll be locked away in the shadows!

Master Fung: Then maybe you should surrender my student!

Gorondorlin: Never!

Dojo: Oh, oh, can I start?

Master Fung: Very well.

Dojo: I activate Mountain!

(The entire field transformed into a tall mountain.)

Dojo: With that out, my monsters get a 200 point boost! So I summon Faith Bird **(1500/1100) **in attack mode!

(A shining blue bird took flight, and increased to 1700 attack points.)

Dojo: And I think I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Your go, Master Valing.

Master Valing: With pleasure! I summon a monster in face-down defence position! And place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Master Fung: I summon Xiaolin Warrior **(1200/1000) **in attack mode!

(A warrior with the exact clothes as the Warriors with a black sash was summoned.)

Master Fung: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Gorondorlin: You are a bunch of fools; none of your monsters are strong enough to defeat me! Now I'll show you! First I activate the magic card: Infinite Cards! It allows all our hands to have NO limit!

Dojo: Er…. Thanks?

Gorondorlin: Not for you, stupid dragon! For me! Now I activate Apocalypse Reign!

Dojo: Mind spelling that out?

Gorondorlin: It's a ritual magic card, now I can remove from my hand monsters whose total level equals 10!

(He discarded three cards.)

Gorondorlin: Now I summon King of the Apocalypse! **(3500/2000) **

(The mountain rumbled as a giant red entity with demonic horns and looked like a giant skeleton, was summoned.)

Dojo: Aaaah!

Master Fung: You never had that in your deck!

Gorondorlin: That's because I'm a supreme duelist now! Not a soul on Earth can defeat me now!

Master Valing: We have to try!

Gorondorlin: Now to activate the first of many abilities of my ultimate beast! By paying 500 life points each turn, he can attack as many times as he wants, as long as there are monsters on the field!

Dojo: Not good!

Gorondorlin: Now I sacrifice 500 life points, and attack all of your monsters!

**(Gorondorlin: 3500) **

(The skeletal fiend breathed a stream of flames and destroyed Faith Bird, Master Valing's face-down card: Lady Ninja Yae **(1100/200) **and Xiaolin Warrior.)

**(Dojo: 2200)**

**(Master Fung: 1700) **

Master Fung: I am not the duelist I once was.

Gorondorlin: Hurts doesn't it? You see these Duel Disks? Ever wonder why they make the holograms real?

Dojo: Yeah, I mean Rai had to skip his second duel because of it.

Gorondorlin: Well these Duel Disks are actually powered by Shadow Realm magic. For you see, using the powers of one of the Millennium Items, I poured a tiny amount to it, so that it makes the monsters real!

Master Valing: A chilling tale, but foul all the same!

Gorondorlin: Now I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Dojo: My move! And I summon Electric Lizard **(850/800) **in attack mode!

(A small purple stout lizard was summoned; with electricity sparking around it was summoned.)

Master Fung: Dojo, it should be in defence mode!

Dojo: I'm not finished yet! Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords reigned down onto Gorondorlin and his huge monster.)

Dojo: Now you skip three battle moves! Top that!

(Gorondorlin growled.)

Dojo: And not only that, my Lizard gains 200 attack points from the Mountain!

And that ends my turn!

Master Valing: I summon Ninja of the Night! **(1800/1400) **

(A black wearing ninja was summoned with a ninja sword at the ready.)

Master Valing: I'll end my turn!

Master Fung: I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Xiaolin Warrior!

(The Warrior returned.)

Master Fung: And now I give him the Xiaolin Sash!

(The Warrior was given a royal blue sash.)

Master Fung: He is now Apprentice Warrior! **(2500/2000) **

(The Warrior gave a bow.)

Master Fung: That ends my turn!

Gorondorlin: Do you think your lizard, your ninja or that pipsqueak can match up against me?

Dojo: Well, yeah if we got the swords.

Gorondorlin: Very well! I'll end my first turn!

Dojo: My go! I summon Mega Thunderball **(750/600) **in attack mode!

(A blue, green and silver spiked ball was summoned.)

Dojo: And I'll place this bad boy face-down, that's all for me.

Master Valing: I shall summon the Ninja of Devastation! **(1200/1200) **

(A ninja with hundreds of ninja-stars was summoned.)

Master Valing: I'll end my turn.

Master Fung: I activate another Xiaolin Sash, and upgrade my Apprentice Warrior, to Wudai Warrior! **(3000/2300) **

(The Warrior was given a light blue sash and did another bow.)

Master Fung: I end my turn!

Gorondorlin: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Dojo: Pass.

Master Valing: I have to end my turn.

Master Fung: I now activate Magic Sorcerer! At the cost of 1000 life points, I am allowed to search my deck for any magic card and add it to my hand.

**(Master Fung: 700) **

Master Fung: And the card I chose was Legendary Knight Union! And I'll activate it!

(From the sky came four knights, each with an older appearance of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.)

Master Fung: May these make you see the light! Legendary Knight of Strength **(3500/3000) **Courage **(3000/3000) **Wisdom **(3200/3000) **and Leader! **(4000/3000) **

(They all raised their swords.)

Dojo: Hey, we might have a chance.

Master Fung: And with their mighty swords, they will cut you down, Gorondorlin!

(Then Gorondorlin laughed.)

Gorondorlin: I knew you'd do that, because now I activate my face-down card: Corruption of Army! When two or more monsters are specially summoned at the same time, I can take control of all of them!

(The four Warriors turned to Gorondorlin's field, with the leader saying "I'm sorry" before he left.)

Gorondorlin: Now your best monsters are mine! Ahahahaha! And let's not forget my Apocalypse King!

Master Fung: I have to end my turn.

Gorondorlin: Now for all of you to feel my wrath! First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on the Swords!

(A gust of wind destroyed the swords.)

Gorondorlin: Now I sacrifice a further 500 life points for my King to attack again!

**(Gorondorlin: 3000) **

Dojo: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!

(The knights and the beast stopped.)

Dojo: Hah!

Master Valing: Much appreciated, Dojo.

Dojo: No sweat.

Gorondorlin: I'll end my turn then with a face-down card. But the four knights still belong to me, as long as Corruption of Army is still in play.

(Dojo drew and smiled.)

Dojo: I activate the magic card: Double Spell! By discarding a magic card, I can take any magic card from your graveyard! And I choose dah-dah-dah-dah: Mystical Space Typhoon! Buh-bye Corruption of Army!

(The card was blown away by the gust, and then the four knights returned to Master Fung.)

Dojo: Oh yeah! Stick that in your tweezers!

(Gorondorlin growled.)

Dojo: And if you thought you seen it all, you thought wrong! I sacrifice Electric Lizard, and summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! **(2400/1000) **

(The mountain around them turned into a thunder show, and then lightning struck down onto Dojo's side of the field, and from it, came an entity of lightning.)

Master Fung: You have a Monarch?

Dojo: Yup, pretty impressive, huh?

Gorondorlin: Not impressive to take down my king!

Dojo: I don't think so! See, when this baby's been summoned successfully, I can destroy any monster! Say hi to the thunder, King of the Apocalypse!

(The monarch took from a jewel within its chest, a huge amount of thunder, and blasted the King down to size.)

Gorondorlin: Now you activated my King's special ability. He was a Ritual monster, so he had to sacrifice monsters from the field or hand to summon him.

Dojo: So?

Gorondorlin: So, he can bring them back to the field! Come forth, Apocalypse Assailant **(2400/1700) **Apocalypse Ringleader **(400/300) **and Apocalypse Wolf **(500/600) **

(A masked warrior with a dagger, an evil clown hopping on a ball and a red wolf were all summoned.)

Dojo: Easy pickings. Thunderball, attack the wolf!

Gorondorlin: The tables turn, my dragon friend, I activate Apocalypse Haven!

(The Thunderball bounced off a wall.)

Gorondorlin: For three battle moves, you can't attack any Apocalypse monsters, but since you're a team, this effect will last until the end of Master Fung's next turn.

Dojo: I'll end.

Master Valing: I'll pass.

Master Fung: Now I activate another Legendary Knight Union!

Gorondorlin: Sorry, your field only has a limit of five monsters, with that Wudai Warrior that will make nine monsters!

Master Fung: I will not summon more knights, I will combine them!

(The four joined their swords together and span together, and joined into one, to make a knight with purple armour, a long platinum cape and the spitting image of Grand Master Dashi.)

Master Fung: I summon Legendary Knight Master! **(5500/5000) **

Gorondorlin: Cute. But it can't penetrate my barrier just yet.

Master Fung: Then by turn's end, we will destroy you!

Gorondorlin: Now it's my move! And now you will all fall under my power! For you see, I've been playing you like a harp all this time!

Dojo: What!

Gorondorlin: Observe! First I activate Pot of Greed to make me draw two cards.

(He drew, making a total of eight cards in his hand.)

Gorondorlin: Now you insignificant fools, I will show you what true power is! I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the Egyptian God Card!

Master Fung: (Horror-struck.) It cannot be! It is impossible!

Dojo: No way! I'm too young to be Egyptian God food!

Gorondorlin: Now come forth: Slifer the Sky Dragon!! **(X000/X000) **

(The entire field turned into a field of dark clouds, even more than what the Monarch mustered, thunder was raging all around them. Until, an even bigger thunderbolt struck the field, and the thunder too the form of a long red dragon, with long arms, two mouths, spikes running along its spine and an orb on its head. Master Fung was trembling in fear.)

Gorondorlin: Hahahahaha! Remember my Infinite Cards I played at the start? I was planning this whole strategy since the beginning!

Master Valing: Don't do this, Gorondorlin! Why are you going to the extremes just to test out your power?

Gorondorlin: For the sake of power! Now I activate my face-down card: Eradication Extermination! With this card, I must sacrifice all my life points. If my attack fails this turn, I lose.

**(Gorondorlin: 0)**

Gorondorlin: But in return, Slifer can attack all monsters on the field!

Master Fung: So there's no hope of any one surviving?

Gorondorlin: That is correct! Now, any last words?

Master Fung: We may die, but I promise you, Raimundo WILL stop you!

Master Valing: Yes!

Dojo: Although I'd love to agree with them. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Gorondorlin: Too late! Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack all their monsters!

(The dragon breathed a mighty blast at all the monsters, the Thunderball exploded, the Monarch crumbled, both Ninjas were obliterated, and the Master tried swinging his sword at the mighty blast, but was destroyed nonetheless.)

**(Dojo: 0)**

**(Master Fung: 0)**

**(Master Valing: 0)**

Gorondorlin: You lose!

(The dark mist around them dispersed, as the three of them collapsed.)

Gorondorlin: It turns out that Master Fung cannot defeat the Ancient Beasts! And without their manager, the Xiaolin Warriors will be lost and hopeless! Ahahahahahahahaaha!

**To be continued.**


	33. Battle Royale Part 3

**Battle Royale (Part 3) **

(Kimiko remained lifeless on her chair, as the three male Warriors, and the robed Guardian, prepared their Duel Disks. However the Duel Disk the Guardian had was a dark spiky purple disk. Raimundo then slipped Kimiko's deck into his Duel Disk, and then field turned dark.)

Guardian: We'll take this duel to the shadows! Now for you to fall!

Raimundo: Don't think so! My move!

(He drew his cards.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Not exactly a good hand, Kimiko should really change her style of monsters, fairies are getting boring. But I'll have to make my move.

Raimundo: I summon Petit Angel **(600/900) **in attack mode!

(A round pink fairy with small wings was summoned.)

Clay: Cute. But try 'n' summon something with a little more fire in it, partner!

Raimundo: Hard when the previous owner was a girl! I'll place one card face-down, and that'll do 'er!

Omi: I shall continue! Go, Ancient Elf! **(1450/1200) **

(A purple suited elf, with a fair-sized sceptre was summoned.)

Omi: I shall place two cards face-down, and end my turn!

Clay: Mah go! Now come on out, Slate Warrior! **(1900/400)**

(A yellow warrior with a blue head and green arms was summoned.)

Clay: That'll do!

Guardian: Feeble! My move!

(He drew from his evil looking Duel Disk, looked at the unconscious Kimiko and sniggered.)

Guardian: Your girlfriend's all mine!

Raimundo: (Blushing.) She's not my girlfriend!

Guardian: Well she's still mine! First I activate Grave Door!

(A door with strange heavenly designs illuminated behind him.)

Guardian: This allows all of us to ignore all Special-summon paralyses!

Raimundo: Say what?

Guardian: Some monsters are prohibited from being special-summoned, this card ignores that effect!

Omi: Well, that could be handy.

Guardian: Not for you, for me! Now I activate not one but two Fiend's Sanctuaries!

(Two ten pointed stars were brought to the field.)

Guardian: With them, I can summon two Metal Fiend Tokens! **(0/0)**

(The two stars smoked as emerging from them came a metal being with no face, sphere arms and legs.)

Raimundo: What's that meant to prove? They're weak.

Guardian: I won't need them for long! I'll sacrifice both of them, to summon Greed Quasar!

(The two tokens vanished, as a huge skeletal monolith with a skull for armour and an evil face was brought to the field.)

Omi: That is worse than the last! Now we do not know its attack!

Guardian: Allow me to show you, its attack is determined by its level times 300!

Clay: The partner's got 7.

Guardian: Therefore its 2100!

(The monster increased to 2100 attack and defence points.)

Guardian: Destroy Ancient Elf!

Omi: You are very wrong indeed! I shall activate Waboku!

(The skeletal monster bounced back before it could sink its teeth into the Elf.)

Omi: Hah-ha!

Guardian: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew and smiled.)

Raimundo: I activate Luminous Spark!

(The entire field glowed in a transcendent light.)

Raimundo: This boosts all light monsters by 500 attack points, and lowers their defence by 400!

(Petit Angel rose to 1100 attack points and lowered to 500 defence points, then Ancient Elf rose to 1950 attack points and lowered to 800 defence points.)

Raimundo: Come on out Dunames Dark Witch! **(1800/1050)**

(A winged angel, with a short skirt, a short vest, and a feathered coronet was summoned)

Raimundo: And don't forget her boost!

(The angel increased to 2300 attack points and lowered to 650 defence points.)

Raimundo: Now attack Greed Quasar!

(The angel shot a beam of light at the skeletal fiend and destroyed it.)

Raimundo: Hah! Take that!

Guardian: I don't think so! I activate Call of the Haunted! With it, I can bring back Greed Quasar!

(The fiend came back just as ugly.)

Omi: Definitely not looking well.

Raimundo: I'll end my turn then!

Omi: My move!

(He drew.)

Omi: I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! **(1700/1000)**

(A blonde warrior with a glow around him and a magical sword was summoned.)

Omi: And because he is of Light. He gains the 500 point boost!

(The Warrior increased to 2200 attack points and lowered to 600 defence points.)

Omi: Finish him on!

Clay: Finish him off, partner!

(The warrior was about to make his move.)

Guardian: Not so fast! I activate Spirit Swap! Now both our monsters witch attack!

(The Warrior decreased to 2100, while the skeletal fiend increased to 2200.)

Guardian: Counter-attack!

(The skeletal fiend ripped the Warrior apart.)

**(Omi: 3900)**

Guardian: Now I activate my monster's special ability, once it destroys a monster, it absorbs its level!

Raimundo: So it becomes…stronger!

Guardian: You are correct!

(The monster increased to 3300.)

Omi: Eek!

Guardian: Even defence mode won't help you; he'll grow stronger and stronger for each monster destroyed by it!

Omi: I switch my Ancient Elf to defence mode, and end my turn!

Clay: Mah go!

(He drew.)

Clay: Ah summon a monster face-down defence mode. That'll do her!

Guardian: I activate Polymerization, to fuse Lesser Fiend with Cave Dragon, to form Fiend Skull Dragon! **(2000/1200) **

(A red fiend with four arms and a heavily armoured dragon joined together to form a huge four-armed dragon with huge wings.)

Clay's thoughts: Come on, take the bait!

Guardian: Fiend Skull Dragon, attack the face-down card!

(The face-down card was Cyber Jar **(900/900)**)

Clay: Well, it was mighty fun wrangling yer Greed Quasar, but it's time fer it pack-up!

Guardian: I do not think so!

(Before the Jar could commence its process, it exploded before it could do anything.)

Clay: What! The partner was supposed to destroy all monsters, more to that, it was also supposed ter make us draw five and summon any four star or lower monsters!

Guardian: My Fiend Skull Dragon negates that ability! It was a nice feeble attempt, but known that!

Clay: Darn!

Guardian: Now Greed Quasar, devour Slate Warrior!

(The skull took no thought in swallowing the warrior.)

**(Clay: 2600) **

Clay: Well there's some good outta that, my warrior now decreases that bronco's attack by 500!

Raimundo: That's not gonna help when he increases by 1200 first!

Clay: Oh right, forgot that part.

(The fiend lowered to 2800, but then increased to 4000.)

Omi: We must stop it, it's getting too strong!

Guardian: Feel free to try!

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew a card which could help.)

Raimundo: It's time to make Hamlet proud! I activate United We Stand!

Guardian: What!

Raimundo: With this, Dunames can increase her attack and defence by 800 for every monster on our field. Dunames, Petit Angel and Ancient Elf, all make 2400!

(The fairy increased to 4700 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now, time to bury that skull!

(The fairy shot another beam, finally destroying the monster.)

**(Guardian: 3300)**

Omi: That was a most amazing attack, Raimundo.

Clay: Your darn tootin', partner!

Guardian: My Greed Quasar was one of many options to destroy you!

Raimundo: Uh-huh. Well come back to me when you come up with a plan to take down a monster with 4700 attack points. But until then, I'll end my turn. Omi, it's all yours.

Omi: With pleasure!

(He drew.)

Omi: I sacrifice Ancient Elf and summon Summoned Skull! **(2500/1200) **

(A living skeleton with huge wings and electricity raging around it was summoned.)

Omi: Now attack Fiend Skull Dragon!

(The Skeleton summoned from the clouds above lightning that destroyed the dragon instantly.)

**(Guardian: 2800)**

Omi: And that shall end my turn!

Clay: My go! And I summon Saber Saurus! **(1900/500)**

(A large red triceratops with swords as its horns was summoned.)

Clay: alright, partner. Attack that bronco's life points!

(The dinosaur bashed the Guardian.)

**(Guardian: 800)**

Clay: Woo this duel's in the bag. Why not just hand over Kimiko 'n' we can be on our way?

Guardian: You can have her, when you can overcome this! I activate Painful Choice! This allows me to take any five cards from deck, and you must select one, which must go into my hand, and the rest goes into the graveyard. Now choose!

(Five cards floated out to Raimundo, which three looked like cybernetic versions of the Egyptian God Cards.)

Raimundo's thoughts: I don't like the looks of those weird monsters; I'll stick with this one.

Raimundo: I choose the magic card: Trap from Beyond!

Guardian: Interesting choice!

(He added the cards to his graveyard.)

Guardian: You've sealed your fate, for now I activate Monster Reborn!

Omi: Ah! Not Greed Quasar!

Guardian: Now you fool; I'm bringing back a monster, which your friend destroyed!

Clay: What cards you threw off, partner?

Raimundo: …Oh my…

Guardian: Oh yes! Come back to me! The Devil's Dreadroot! **(4000/4000) **and remember my Grave Door? He can come back without three sacrifices!

Raimundo: Not cool!

(The door swung open, and from it came a winged skeletal fiend with tremendous wings and an evil look.)

Guardian: These are monsters equivalent to the Egyptian God Cards! Even if you do get monsters you'll still be weak!

Clay: That's that s'possed to mean?

Guardian: With him out, he can halve all your monster's attack power!

(Dunames fell to 2400 attack points, Petit Angel fell to 650, Summoned Skull fell to 1250, and Sabersaurus fell to 950.)

Raimundo: Now we're all open to an attack!

Guardian: and I choose … Sabersaurus!

Clay: That ain't purty.

Omi: If Dreadroot attacks, he will destroy Clay!

Clay: Bring it on!

Guardian: Devil's Dreadroot, annihilate Sabersaurus!

(The demon prepared a demonic punch, and blasted away the inferior dinosaur and blowing away Clay.)

**(Clay: 0)**

Clay: Listen up, partners. Beat this son of a mule and get me outta the Shadow Realm! If you lose now, not only Kimiko's butt's gonna got kicked, but yours too!

(He then collapsed.)

Omi: Your nobility shall not be in vain, my friend.

Guardian: "Get me outta the Shadow Realm"? When duelling me, he is now a permanent resident there!

Raimundo: What!

Guardian: Because I'm the Shadow Guardian, all the people I defeat go immediately to the Shadow Realm. Only defeating the one who released me can bring him back.

Raimundo: Gorondorlin!

Omi: That means we must duel in the finals without Clay. This is not good!

Guardian: Now back to the duel! Oh and just so you don't begin to summon a horde of monsters to power up Dunames, I activate Heavy Storm, to destroy all our cards in our magic or trap zone is automatically destroyed!

(A storm raged that destroyed United We Stand and lowered Dunames to 900 attack points.)

Raimundo: So much for that plan. My move!

(He drew an unexpected card: Warrior Dai Grepher.)

Raimundo's thoughts: What's he doing in Kimiko's deck? I remember having him in my deck. Wait a minute, the sun's shining!

Raimundo: Omi, if we're gonna win, you need to summon back Neo the Magic Swordsman!

Omi: Why?

Raimundo: Can't supply the details.

Omi: Very well, I only hope it works.

Raimundo: It will, but for now, I summon Warrior Dai Grepher! **(1700/1600)**

(The scruffy haired warrior wielding a blue sword was summoned next to Dunames. And then lowered to 850.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: My move!

(He drew the right card.)

Omi: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Neo the Magic Swordsman!

(The blonde-haired Warrior returned and fell to 850 attack points.)

Omi: Are you sure your plan will work?

Raimundo: Trust me.

Omi: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Guardian: Now attack Neo, Dreadroot!

(The fiend prepared to attack.)

Omi: Activate Negate Attack!

(The fiend stopped.)

Guardian: Fine, I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: This one's over! I activate a magic card called: Union of Allies! This only works while Dunames Dark Witch, Neo the Magic Swordsman and Warrior Dai Grepher are on the field, now they combine into one!

(They each held hands and span into one feather-winged warrior, with a double-edged sword, one edge was blue, the other was a transcendent glowing colour, and having long brown hair and wearing a long silver suit of armour.)

Raimundo: Come on out: Neo, Dai Witch! **(2800/2300)**

Omi: Oh, that was a most wondrous card.

Raimundo: Yup, and Kimiko's had it in her deck the whole time.

Guardian: I hate to burst your bubble, but your so-called great monster is still weakened.)

(The angel-warrior reduced to 1400 attack points.)

Raimundo: I don't think so! Because he takes all the attacks of all monsters in our graveyards! And that's a total of 11,350 attack points!

(The warrior flew up and raised his sword, and then the spirits of all the monsters in their graveyards, including Clay's, went into the sword, raising its attack to 12,750.)

Raimundo: Even if you halve this new attack points, its still gonna be stronger! Now…

Raimundo & Omi: Neo, Dai Witch! Destroy Devil's Dreadroot with Shining Sword!

(The warrior flew towards the great entity and lunged the double-sided sword into it, destroying it.)

**(Guardian: 0)**

(Raimundo and Omi began to celebrate.)

Guardian: You may have defeated me now, but I will return, when Gorondorlin's power is complete!

(He vanished into the wind, and then the two ran to Kimiko, who gave a small stir.)

Omi: Kimiko?

(She opened her eyes, and the two gave her a hug.)

Raimundo: Welcome back!

Kimiko: … Er…thanks. But what happened?

Omi: Do you not remember? We fought…

(Raimundo slapped his mouth shut.)

Raimundo: Long story short, you got kidnapped and we rescued you.

(Then Kimiko noticed Clay's lifeless body.)

Kimiko: And what happened to him?

Raimundo: He got a little moped up on the way. And when we say that, we mean he's been sealed in the Shadow Realm.

Kimiko: (Sighing) Another victim to the Shadow Realm. Okay, get me outta here!

Omi & Raimundo: Yes, ma'am!

(They untied her, and then they both heard a scream from the distance.)

Omi: That was Stephanie! She's in trouble!

Raimundo: come on, we gotta help them!

(They ran back to the fork in the path, and then they witnessed Reshef and Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus deliver the final blow to Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Omi…I…I

(She collapsed.)

Omi: No!

Jarvis: Such a waste. A good duelist doing such a foolish deed. We'll finish off the one she speaks of soon.

Omi: How about doing it right now!

(The four Brotherhood members noticed them.)

Barto: Hah! More bugs to squash!

Jarvis: No! We've done enough!

(Then Gorondorlin came back with three more lifeless body.)

Gorondorlin: I see you are victorious, my students! I too have defeated my foes!

(The lifeless bodies were Master Fung, Master Valing and Dojo. The three gasped.)

Kimiko: No!

Raimundo: That's it! I'm calling you out!

Jarvis: No! Too many have been sealed to the Shadow Realm, we will duel you tomorrow.

Gorondorlin: And why not now?

Jarvis: I prefer fighting fairly. Besides…

(He indicated to Stephanie.)

Jarvis: She was a fair duelist who shouldn't have been wasted, and no more good duelist should fall.

Gorondorlin: Oh very well, we'll come for a support team and take those already lost to the medical centre.

Raimundo: We will beat you tomorrow.

(Gorondorlin then gave a snigger.)

Gorondorlin: I doubt it.


	34. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi felt like they were the only people left in the world. Kimiko shed a tear for all the people lost over the past two hours.)

Kimiko: Clay, Stephanie, Joseph, Andrea, Ken, Master Fung, Master Valing and Dojo. This is all my fault!

(She buried her head in her eyes and started to cry.)

Raimundo: It wasn't your fault, it was those Brotherhood jerks!

Omi: Correct, there trickery and evilness did it.

(She looked at Raimundo, who wiped a tear from her eyes and gave a smile.)

Kimiko: Thanks. So what's the plan tomorrow?

Raimundo: Just play the best we got.

Omi: It may be our only chance to stop the Brotherhood, but we must duel to the end.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Well, it's getting kinda late, you guys need some rest.

(They got changed and went to bed, this time without the loud snoring of Clay. Then Raimundo stepped out onto the balcony, staring at the city at night.)

Raimundo: Can we do it?

(Then Kimiko noticed him standing there, put on her slippers and went to join him.)

Kimiko: Hey, it's getting late, come on back inside, before you freeze to death.

Raimundo: I'm fine, Kimiko. I'm just thinking.

Kimiko: Do I need to use the "You know what" to get it outta you?

Raimundo: No. I was thinking, can we beat this jerks?

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Raimundo: You seen the way the four chumps took down Stephanie and the Rival-Warriors like if they were flies, Ken was the toughest, and I couldn't lay a finger on him. And don't forget, Master Fung, he was the greatest duelist of all time, he beat the King of Games for crying out loud. And Gorondorlin ripped him apart.

Kimiko: Those defeats didn't mean anything.

Raimundo: All I'm saying is, I don't wanna lose you and Omi just like I lost Clay. If I had my proper deck, I would have been more prepared. Not that your deck stinks.

Kimiko: Listen, Rai.

(He put a hand onto Raimundo's shoulder.)

Kimiko: We will win against Gorondorlin; sure he's got all three of the Egyptian God Cards, six Millennium Items and a kick-butt deck. But we got heart, and there's nothing that can beat us, not the Brotherhood, not Gorondorlin, and not anyone.

(Raimundo looked at Kimiko.)

Raimundo: You're right. We can win! We have to!

(Then Kimiko jumped onto his arms.)

Kimiko: And if we lose, and never see each other again. You were the perfect friend a girl can ask for.

(Raimundo smiled with joy, as Kimiko loosened her grip.)

Kimiko: Now let's get inside, it's getting kinda chilly.

(They stepped inside and fell back to sleep, however Omi was still awake.)

Omi: Not one hour when we are apart, and I am already missing you. How long must the forces of darkness keep us apart, Stephanie?

(A tear ran down his face.)

Omi: I will win tomorrow, for you.


	35. Foolishness or Courage?

**Foolishness or Courage**

­ (The three warriors awoke the following morning, with the clock at nine o' clock.)

Raimundo: Well, the time's come to kick some butt!

Kimiko: You said it!

Omi: Yes!

(The three went down to the breakfast hall, seeing what was left of the fiends who were left, Joey, Kaiba, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Grandpa and Pegasus were all there.)

Pegasus: Welcome, Xiaolin Warriors.

Raimundo: Er… hi?

Joey: How yah feeling?

Kimiko: Kinda nervous. We are going up against the evilest people in the tournament.

Pegasus: I wouldn't get so scared; I have cards here that would help.

(He took out six cards that looked very much like Shen Gong Wu cards.)

Pegasus: Take two each; they will help you during your fight with Gorondorlin.

Omi: Oh-hoh. This is most nice.

(He took two, as the other two took the other four.)

Kaiba: Don't you dare lose, or you'll have me to contend with.

Raimundo: Hey, that's a good idea, let's have a practice duel.

(But Gorondorlin came to the hall.)

Gorondorlin: I'm afraid not, the duels will be starting soon!

Raimundo: Good, the sooner the better.

(They all arrived at the dome, where hundreds of fans were cheering for the Warriors.)

Kimiko: Wow, we're quite famous.

Omi: I see no difference.

(Then Gorondorlin made a speech.)

Gorondorlin: The final round is about to begin, introducing: my team, the conquerors of the Tomb-Keepers and the Heart of the Cards, the hardest team in the tournament: the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse!

(Everyone booed.)

Gorondorlin: And introducing: The team that was Master Fung's, the conquerors of the Army of Evil and the Heylin Warriors, the underdogs of the tournament, the Xiaolin Warriors!

(The crowd erupted in cheers as Raimundo used his wind powers to make him, Omi and Kimiko spin in the air, and land graciously.)

Gorondorlin: And we are now offering the Xiaolin Warriors a challenge.

Omi: A challenge?

Gorondorlin: Yes, one of you will go up against three of my team members.

Warriors: What!

Gorondorlin: If you win, you win the tournament automatically. If you lose, then it goes on for you to fight for survival! Either way, you can't lose.

(The three gathered in a huddle.)

Raimundo: It's a bad idea, they're gonna corner one of us and beat us to a pulp.

Kimiko: But if we win then no more bloodshed.

Omi: Yes, and I think I should go.

Kimiko: But why?

Omi: I have a goal to calm with the brotherhood.

Raimundo: That's a score to settle.

Omi: Yes, for they trapped Stephanie, and as long as I have blood in my veins and air in my lungs, I shall not lose!

Raimundo: Oh, okay. Just be careful.

Omi: I will most certainly indeed.

Gorondorlin: Do the Warriors accept my offer?

Raimundo: Yes.

(The crowd cheered, while Gorondorlin gave an evil smile.)

Gorondorlin: May the four duelists step forward!

(Omi stepped forward, while Barto, Antonio and Paul stepped up too.)

Kimiko: I sure hope he knows what he's doing.

Raimundo: Me too.

Omi: Alright, brotherhood. Time to lose!

Paul: You know the rules, if we win, we get your soul.

Omi: But if I win, you hand over the Millennium Items, the Egyptian God Cards AND the people you've took, every single one of them!

Paul: Fair enough! Now…

All: Let's duel!

Barto: I'll go first! I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix **(1200/800) **in attack mode!

(A red-wearing woman, with grey hair and deep eyes, was summoned.)

Barto: Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Antonio: My move! And I summon Ancient Gear Soldier **(1300/1300) **in attack mode!

(A giant mechanical soldier with a steel gun and a lot of clockwork in him was summoned.)

Antonio: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Paul: I summon Ultimate Insect LV1 **(0/0)** in attack mode!

(A leachy sort of caterpillar was summoned.)

Kimiko: Gross!

Paul: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Three very strange monsters, but I shall not be intimidated by them! I activate Heavy Storm, to destroy all trap cards on the field!

(The traps were blown away.)

Omi: Next I shall summon Skilled Dark Magician **(1900/1700)** in attack mode!

(A cloaked magician with a sceptre and a strange glow about him was summoned.)

Omi: Now attack the Ultimate Insect!

(The magician fired a blast through his sceptre.)

Barto: Burstinatrix! Intercept!

(The female hero jumped in the path of the blast, easily destroying it.)

**(Barto: 3300)**

Omi: He must be trying to keep that insect from harm, for a very sinister purpose. I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!

Barto: My move! And I activate Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Clayman, to form: Elemental Hero Mudballman! **(1900/3000)**

(A blue, caped wearing hero with a visor fused with a round stone man, to form a round stone monster with a blue head, and blue hands.)

Barto: And I'll activate Raregold Armour!

Omi: What?

Barto: With this out, you're forced to attack only Mudballman, and no other monster.

Omi: I fear the effects of that Insect are about to be known very shortly.

(Then a gold sphere lit up in front of the magician.)

Omi: Now the effects of Skilled Dark Magician punch out!

Kimiko: Kicks in!

Omi: Yes, for every magic card we activate, he gains a counter, and once he reaches three, then it will be devastating!

Barto: But now I'll end my turn!

Antonio: My move! And I sacrifice Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Beast! **(2000/2000)**

(The soldier was replaced by a mechanical dog.)

Antonio: Now I activate Ancient Gear Tank!

(The dog came behind a large machine with a blaster.)

Antonio: This gives my monster an additional 600 attack points!

(The monster increased to 2600 attack points. Then another sphere appeared in front of the magician.)

Antonio: Rip apart that magician!

Omi: Hah! I shall activate Woozy Shooter!

Antonio: What!

Omi: A Shen Gong Wu card, compliments of Pegasus, now your monster will go in a confused state, and attack anyone at random!

(The trumpet was brought to the field and the purple vapour hit the mechanical dog, it stumbled and looked around, and seen the Ultimate Insect, and blew it up with the tank.)

**(Paul: 1400)**

Raimundo: Way to go, Omi!

Antonio: I'll end my turn!

Paul: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my lost monster!

(The caterpillar returned.)

Paul: Now I activate not one, but two Level Ups! This allows me to upgrade my Insect by two levels! From one to three, and from three to five!

(The caterpillar went through a radical transformation into a large insect with feelers on the ground, and very sharp spikes around it.)

Kimiko: Yuck, I think I'm gonna be sick.

Paul: Meet Ultimate Insect LV5! **(2300/900)**

(The monster gave a screech.)

Paul: This monster decreases all your attack points by 500!

(The magician fell to 1400 attack points.)

Paul: Attack the magician!

Omi: Hah! I activate Waboku!

(Three cloaked elves stopped the attack of the insect.)

Paul: I'll end my turn!

Omi: Hah! My magician now has three counters, now his effect activates!

(He raised his staff and began to change.)

Omi: By sacrificing him and the three counters, I can summon from my deck: Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The magician transformed into the purple armoured, staff wielding magician.)

Paul: No skin off my nose, your magician's still weakened, and even if he was stronger than my insect, he couldn't get past Mudballman!

Omi: Problem solved! I activate Anti-Fusion Device!

(A futuristic capsule was brought to the field.)

Omi: It destroys a fusion monster on the field! Which will be Mudballman!

(The capsule sucked up Mudballman and exploded.)

Omi: My attacking problem has ceased.

Paul: But your magician still only has 2000 attack points!

Omi: Not so! I activate Thousand Knives! If I have a Dark Magician, I can destroy one monster on the field, so goodbye Ultimate Insect!

(Knives rained down on the insect and destroyed it.)

Omi: And I am not finished yet! I activate Dedication through Light and Darkness!

Antonio: What?

Omi: If I have a Dark Magician, I can transform him into Dark Magician of Chaos! **(2800/2600) **

(The field gave a blast of shining light, as the Dark Magician morphed again, into a black-wearing magician, with a longer staff and more stronger.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

Omi: And when it is summoned, I can return a magic card from my graveyard, and I choose Heavy Storm! Now Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Ancient Gear Beast!

(The magician shot a light at the heavily armoured hound and destroyed it.)

**(Antonio: 3800)**

Omi: I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!

Barto: I summon a monster face-down defence mode, and end my turn!

Antonio: I summon X-Head Cannon **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(A cannon-like sort of machine with long arms and a ball for a leg was summoned.)

Antonio: Now I activate Frontline Base! Every time my turn I can summon a Union monster! Like Z-Metal Tank! **(1500/1300)**

(A yellow tank with one eye and an armoured shield was summoned.)

Antonio: I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!

Paul: Hm, I summon Silent Magician LV4! **(1000/1000)**

(A small white magician with a small staff and a small hat was summoned.)

Paul: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

(Omi drew as the magician increased to 1500.)

Paul: Obviously I don't need to remind you about Silent Magician's special ability!

Omi: No you do not! I summon Skilled White Magician **(1700/1900) **in attack mode!

(A magician similar to the previous Skilled Magician, only in white was summoned.)

Omi: I attack Z-Metal Tank with Skilled White Magician!

Antonio: Hah! I activate Mechanical Array! Now I can destroy your attacking monster!

(The monster was blown away by the tank.)

Antonio: And cause the same damage of attack, from your Skilled White Magician to your life points!

(The blast continued to Omi, blasting him away.)

**(Omi: 2300)**

Omi: Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Barto's face-down monster!

(The magician took no time in sparing Wroughtweiler **(800/1200)**)

Barto: Thanks to that, I can take Elemental Hero Clayman and Polymerization back to my hand!

(The two cards returned.)

Omi: I shall end my turn!

Barto: Now I activate the magic card: Emergency Call, to bring back an Elemental Hero from the graveyard to my hand! And I choose Burstinatrix!

(The card returned.)

Barto: Now I activate Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix, to form: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! **(2000/2500)**

(The two monsters fused together to form a rock woman, equipped with a blaster and shield.)

Barto: And I activate Heated Heart, to give her 500 attack points!

(The monster increased to 2500 attack points.)

Barto: Now when she's in defence mode, I can attack your life points directly with half the attack points of Rampart Blaster!

Omi: Not good.

(The Hero blasted Omi.)

**(Omi: 1050)**

Barto: That ends my turn!

Antonio: Now thanks to the effects of Frontline Base, I can take another Union monster, like Y-Dragon Head! **(1500/1600) **

(A winged red machine which looked like a dragon was summoned.)

Antonio: Now the three monsters combine!

(The three monsters joined together, the Cannon being on top, the Dragon at the centre and the tank at the bottom.)

Antonio: To form: XYZ Dragon Cannon! **(2800/2600)**

Kimiko: Wow, that thing hit the entire alphabet.

Antonio: And for every turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy any card on your side of the field, like your Dark Magician of Chaos!

Omi: Oh no!

Antonio: Now, ready, aim and fire!

(The cannon shot a blast at the magician.)

Omi: Hah! I shall activate Requiem for a Tribute!

(The blasts stopped immediately.)

Antonio: What!

Omi: Requiem for a Tribute is a very simple card, by sacrificing 500 life points, I can stop the activation of an effect that requires one to discard cards to the graveyard, and destroy it!

**(Omi: 550)**

(The cannon exploded.)

Antonio: No! You'll pay!

Omi: Bring it off!

Raimundo: Bring it on.

Antonio: I'll end my turn!

Paul: Now I'll activate my final Level Up! To upgrade my Silent Magician to Silent Magician LV8 (**3500/1000)**

(The tiny magician turned, with a flash of light, into a tall white wearing magician with a longer staff.)

Paul: Your magician is no match for this one! Now attack!

(The magician fired a beam at the magician.)

Omi: Activate Negate Attack!

(The beam hit a barrier and was blocked.)

Paul: Your magician will eventually meet his fate! I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Omi's hanging on pretty good out there.

Raimundo: Yeah, that's twice he's stopped his magician from being destroyed.

Omi: My turn!

(Omi drew and smiled.)

Omi: Do you remember my Skilled White Magician?

Antonio: What about it?

Omi: Well, he was a mere trap, so I can sacrifice both Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician from the graveyard, to summon Chaos Sorcerer!** (2300/2000)**

(The two magicians vanished from play as a black magician with energy orbs swirling around it was summoned.)

Paul: That's nothing!

Omi: I do not think so! It can destroy one monster on the field, regardless of power!

(The magician shot a beam at the white magician and destroyed it.)

Omi: Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Rampart Blaster!

(The magician shot a beam at the Elemental Hero and destroyed it.)

Kimiko: Why would he attack a defence mode monster? He could have finished off Paul.

Raimundo: Yeah, but remember Rampart Blaster's ability? Omi would've lost if he attacked Paul.

Kimiko: Oh yeah.

Omi: That's all!

Gorondorlin: What are you doing? You are losing even if it's three against one!

Paul: Oh, it won't be for much longer!

Barto: I activate Oversoul; to special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!

(The hero returned to the field.)

Barto: Now I activate Righteous Justice, to destroy your last face-down card, thanks to Burstinatrix!

(The card was Rope of Life, which was destroyed.)

Barto: Now, I activate Hero Flash!!!

(The four cards, Heated Heart, Emergency Call, Righteous Justice and Oversoul appeared on the field.)

Barto: By removing these from play, I can special summon Elemental Hero Avian **(1000/1000)** from my deck!

(The green winged hero was summoned next to Burstinatrix.)

Raimundo: These are really getting on my nerves.

Barto: And that's not all, with Hero flash, they can now attack directly!

Omi: Oh no!

Barto: Attack his life points directly!

(But then, as the two Elemental Heroes were about to attack, Dark Magician of Chaos and Chaos Sorcerer blocked the attack and were destroyed.)

Omi: My magicians…saved me?

Barto: But not for much longer, I'll end my turn!

Antonio: I summon V-Tiger Jet **(1600/1800) **in attack mode!

(A tiger that looked like a fighter jet was summoned.)

Antonio: And thanks to the powers of Frontline Base, I can bring forth: W-Wing Catapult! **(1300/1500)**

(A blue fighter jet with rocket launchers on its sides was summoned.)

Antonio: Now, they'll combine, to form: VW Tiger Catapult! **(2000/2100)**

(The two jets combined to form a single jet with the tiger on top.)

Omi: Stephanie… I've failed.

Antonio: VW Tiger Catapult, annihilate his life points!

Omi: (A tear trickling down his face.) I'm….sorry.

(The rockets hit Omi, who gave a loud yell in pain.)

**(Omi: 0)**

Raimundo: No!

Kimiko: It can't be!

(Then when the two Warriors went to him, he wasn't moving.)

Raimundo: Come on, man! You can't do this to us!

Gorondorlin: The Brotherhood wins this round!

(The crowd gave a boo.)

Gorondorlin: In order for the Xiaolin Warriors to stay in the game, they need to win their next round!

Kimiko: I'll go!

Raimundo: Okay, just be careful.

Kimiko: To stop Gorondorlin, and save the others, I gotta win!


	36. Kimiko Vs Jarvis

**Kimiko Vs Jarvis**

(Kimiko walked forward, but then Pegasus stopped her again.)

Pegasus: Wait; there are two cards I want you to have!

(He handed Kimiko a monster and a magic card.)

Kimiko: You sure these two will help?

Pegasus: I'm more than sure, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Okay, if you're sure.

(She added the two cards to her deck.)

Pegasus: Good luck.

(The now, nervous girl, walked forward, looking at her opponent, Jarvis.)

Kimiko's thoughts: I'm so doomed.

(The two glared evilly.)

Jarvis: So, we meet again. Hopefully this time we'll duel with fairness in it!

Kimiko: Hopefully!

Both: Let's duel!

Jarvis: I'll start! I summon a monster face-down defence mode, and place a card face-down, that'll do.

Kimiko: Yawn! I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500) **in attack mode!

(A fairy, holding a book and wearing glasses was summoned.)

Kimiko: Attack that face-down monster!

(The face-down monster stood no chance.)

Kimiko: Hah! That was easy!

Jarvis: Thank you. My face-down card was Parasite Virus! **(0/500)**

(A parasitic virus attached to Hysteric Fairy, who gave a scream.)

Jarvis: Now as long as Hysteric Fairies on the field, you lose 1000 life points!

Kimiko: I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!

Jarvis: Good. I'll activate my face-down card: Retribution of the Dead! When you attack last turn, I can summon a Zombie Token **(100/100) **to the field every turn!

(From the ground came a zombie hand, who forcefully brought himself to the surface.)

Kimiko: He's weak!

Jarvis: Not for much longer, I'll sacrifice him, to summon Dark Omen Sra-Har! **(2400/1200)**

(In place of the zombie, came an ugly omen attached to a crucifix and giving a demonic scream.)

Jarvis: Since I want you to lose life points, I'll end my turn! Now you take damage!

(The Parasite attacked Kimiko, who gave a loud scream.)

**(Kimiko: 3000)**

Raimundo: Hang on, Kimiko!

Kimiko: You'll pay for that!

(She drew, and smiled.)

Kimiko: Your parasite only exists while Hysteric Fairy exists on the field, but now I activate the Ritual magic card: Turtle Oath! With it, I sacrifice Hysteric Fairy on the field and Airknight Parshath from my hand, to summon Crab Turtle! **(2550/2500)**

(The two monsters vanished as a crab with large pincers and a heavy shell was summoned.)

Kimiko: Attack that Omen!

(The Crab bashed the Omen to pieces.)

**(Jarvis: 3850)**

Jarvis: Impressive.

Kimiko: That's my middle name. Kimiko Impressive Tohomiko!

Jarvis: Well obviously foolish was one too! Have you forgotten Retribution of the Dead?

Kimiko: No! Go ahead and take your stupid Zombie!

(Another zombie crawled out of the ground.)

Jarvis: And let's not forget my Dark Omen's special ability, when he's destroyed, you lose 500 life points!

(Kimiko let out a scream as lightning shocked her.)

**(Kimiko: 2500)**

Kimiko: I hate this!

Jarvis: Now as I recall, it's my turn!

(He drew and smiled.)

Jarvis: I'll place one card face-down, and activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Dark Omen Sra-Har!

(The fiend returned, just as ugly. Then Kimiko growled in irritation.)

Jarvis: Next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords reigned down on Kimiko and her Turtle.)

Kimiko: Sometimes, I wish I had that card in this situation!

Jarvis: And I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Okay!

(She drew.)

Jarvis: Wait! I activate a card that will leave quite a dent: Dark Hourglass of Fate!

(The card flashed, and then Kimiko was trapped within an hourglass, and shackles came from nowhere and bound Kimiko's ankles.)

Kimiko: Hey! What's going on?

Jarvis: This trap card is a very dangerous card that also leads me to victory. For you see, as long as this card is in play, I can't attack, activate magic cards, or trap cards and I can't summon a monster!

Kimiko: Looks like the jokes on you!

Jarvis: Wrong, every time my turn begins, I can bring a Sand Token to the field, and when I have four out with the hourglass, I automatically win!

Kimiko: Not good!

Jarvis: But that's then, let's focus on now, it's your move.

Kimiko: I summon a monster face-down defence mode, and end my turn!

(Then sand poured down onto Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Ugh… hey, what's going on?

Jarvis: It's a Sand Token, where did you think the sand would be summoned?

Kimiko: Anywhere apart from the hourglass!

(Sand continued to pour in, until it reached Kimiko's knees.)

Jarvis: Oh, and don't think about trying to climb the sand, your feet are tied to the bottom!

Raimundo: Not good!

Kimiko: Oh bring it on!

Jarvis: I can't do anything, so I'll end my turn.

(Kimiko drew.)

Kimiko's thoughts: Still nothing! I better get myself outta here before I end up losing!

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

(Sand again poured on Kimiko until it reached under her chests.)

Jarvis: Feel the heat?

Kimiko: No! Just a little uncomfortable with sand in my shoes!

Jarvis: I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: The swords go down this turn; I'll be able to attack soon!

Jarvis: You'll have to start focussing on now!

Kimiko: Fine I'll end my turn, and your Swords go down!

(The swords around the hourglass and Kimiko's monsters faded.)

Jarvis: But that doesn't stop the sands of time pouring against you!

(More sand toppled onto Kimiko, until it was up to her neck, and she had to stick her hands up to stop her duel disk from getting sand-logged.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Kimiko: Don't worry, Rai. I'm…fine.

Jarvis: I beg to differ! You're running out of life points, and you only have this turn before I win!

Kimiko: I'll have to make this last turn count then!

(Kimiko drew, and smiled.)

Jarvis: Oh, and before you go on to activate a magic card to destroy my hourglass, my Omen stops that!

Kimiko: Ugh…what?

Jarvis: My Dark Omen has a second ability, as long as he's out, you must play all your magic cards face-down, and wait a turn before activating it!

Kimiko's thoughts: Thank goodness this is a Quick-Play magic card.

Kimiko: I know I'm not gonna like this, but I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(Sand poured down all over Kimiko's face, leaving her arms being piled on with sand, and with one last effort she activated her face-down card: Mystical Space Typhoon.)

Jarvis: What!

(The hourglass gave a loud crash as the hourglass shattered, and Kimiko fainted out of it, leaving her unconscious.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Gorondorlin: If Kimiko can't get up within a minute, she will lose!

Raimundo: What!

(Then Kimiko gave a small cough and got back up, panting for breath.)

Kimiko: Well…this duel's…still on!

Jarvis: I'm impressed, you survived my Dark Hourglass!

Kimiko: Yeah, well you're gonna have to find a new way to beat me!

Jarvis: With pleasure, since it's my turn, I can summon monsters again, so I'll summon a monster face-down, and attack your face-down monster, with my Dark Omen!

(The fiend breathed a swirl of dark energy that destroyed Magical Merchant **(200/700)**

Kimiko: Hah! Thanks to this card, I can draw until I got a magic card!

(She drew, which was immediately a magic card: Ancient Rules.)

Jarvis: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Kimiko: My move!

(She drew he card she needed.)

Kimiko: I activate Ancient Rules!

Jarvis: Oh no!

Kimiko: Familiar with it? It allows me to summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand! And I choose Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000)**

(A female warrior with the exact appearance of an older Kimiko, with red armour, a short skirt and a white cape was summoned.)

Kimiko: And that's not all, I summon Dunames Dark Witch! **(1800/1050)**

(A fairy with long white wings, a feathered coronet and a short skirt was summoned.)

Kimiko: Knight, attack the fiend!

Jarvis: Hah! I activate Chaos Barrier Field!

Kimiko: What!

(Dunames jumped in the path of the knight's attack and destroyed her.)

**(Kimiko: 1300)**

Kimiko: What just happened?

Jarvis: Chaos Barrier Field forces the strongest monster to attack one of your weakest monsters, and automatically ends the battle move!

Kimiko: Man! She was my favorite monster too! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Jarvis: Now I'll activate Final Ritual of the Ancients!

Kimiko: (Gasp)

Jarvis: I sacrifice my Dark Omen and Omen of Nightmares, to summon Reshef the Dark Being! **(2500/1500)**

(The two omens vanished, and what came forth was the same golden entity with five pillars sticking out of it, three glowing orbs on its arms and torso and thousands of laser guns all over its body.)

Jarvis: I think you know its special ability!

Kimiko: He can take control of any monster on my field!

Jarvis: Come to me, Legendary Knight!

(The knight painfully walked over to Jarvis' side of the field.)

Kimiko: Knight, attack Crab Turtle!

(The knight slashed the turtle.)

**(Kimiko: 850)**

Raimundo: No, Kimiko!

Jarvis: Attack her life points, Reshef!

(The lasers on the being's body struck Kimiko.)

Jarvis: Victory is mine!

Kimiko: I don't think so! I activate Nutrient Z!

Jarvis: Grrrr!

Kimiko: When you're about to waste 2000 life points of mine, I can gain 4000 life points, and do damage!

**(Kimiko: 4850)**

**(Kimiko: 2350)**

Raimundo: (Sigh) That's my Kimiko!

(She winked at Raimundo, which he blushed furiously.)

Jarvis: I'll end my turn then!

Kimiko: First off, my Legendary Knight comes back to me!

(The Knight came back to Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Okay, my draw!

(She drew and smiled.)

Kimiko: Alright, time to meet your maker! I activate End of the World!

Raimundo: But, you don't have Demise, King of Armageddon in your deck.

Kimiko: Who said I was ritual summoning him?

Jarvis: Then who?

Kimiko: You see, this card can ritual summon any of the two monsters, the first is Demise, King of Armageddon, the second I got right here! Now I sacrifice Wingweaver and Petit Angel from my hand!

(The two monsters vanished, and in their place came a white-haired woman with a long axe, and wearing red.)

Kimiko: Meet, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! **(2300/2000)**

Jarvis: Don't get over yourself; she's way weaker than my monster!

Kimiko: That's why I'm gonna activate Pot of Greed, to make me draw two more cards!

(She drew the cards, one was a Shen Gong Wu card, and the other was the magic card Pegasus gave her.)

Kimiko: I activate Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(The Queen was given a yellow thorn with a jewel at its tip.)

Kimiko: With it, it can increase a Light-Type monster by 1000 attack points!

(The Queen increased to 3300 attack points.)

Kimiko: Now attack Reshef!

(The thorn shot a blast of electricity at the entity, which destroyed it.)

**(Jarvis: 3050)**

Kimiko: Now, knight, attack his life points directly!

(The knight slashed Jarvis, whose shirt began to rip.)

**(Jarvis: 50)**

Kimiko: That's all!

Jarvis: My turn!

(He drew and smiled.)

Jarvis: I activate Dark Storm of the Omens!

(A storm cloud appeared overhead.)

Jarvis: This card only activates when I have five Omen cards in my hand. Read them and weep.

(The five cards in his hand were all Omens.)

Jarvis: And now, it destroys all monsters on the field!

(Lightning struck the Knight and the Queen.)

Jarvis: Now I summon Dark Omen of the Caves! **(2300/0)**

(An omen with sharp teeth, a long black body, and had moss covered most of its body was summoned.)

Jarvis: This card can only attack if I discard my entire hand to the graveyard! But it's worth it! Attack her!

(He discarded his hand to the graveyard, and then Kimiko let out a scream of pain as the fiend blasted her with a dark energy wave from its mouth.)

**(Kimiko: 50)**

(Kimiko fainted with the pain.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, please get up!

Kimiko: Too…tired.

(Then a familiar voice piped up, it was Kaiba's.)

Kaiba: Get up, you fool!

(Kimiko tiredly looked over to the now-angry duelist.)

Kaiba: You managed to defeat me in a duel, so how can you let this nobody beat you?

Kimiko: But…he's …too strong.

Kaiba: And so was my God Card, and my Ultimate Dragon, but you managed to beat them with a monster with over 8 million attack power!

Kimiko: So?

Kaiba: So, get up, and bury this amateur!

(Kimiko then mustered all the power into her bones and got to her feet.)

Raimundo: Wow, you're a good motivational speaker.

Kaiba: As long as it makes her win!

Kimiko: I may be down, but I'm not out! My draw!

(She wearily drew her card, and it was the monster Pegasus gave her. She looked over at Pegasus, who gave a hearty smile.)

Kimiko: Okay, it's now or never. I summon Winged Kuriboh **(300/200) **in attack mode!

(A small Kuriboh with white wings was summoned. Then the tiny furball floated over to Kimiko and brushed its face on hers.)

Kimiko: Thanks, but you sure you can win?

(The furball nodded.)

Kimiko: Okay, if you're sure.

Raimundo: THAT'S the all-powerful monster Pegasus gave her?

Pegasus: Put it this way, Rai-Boy. It'll turn the tables on Jarvis.

Kimiko: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Jarvis: So, you hope to defeat me with that furball?

Kimiko: I hope so.

Jarvis: But it's not good enough! I sacrifice my Dark Omen of the Caves to summon Omen of All Fiends! **(2600/300)**

(A fiery fiend with spikes piercing out of its body was summoned.)

Jarvis: Now, attack her furball!

(The fiend blasted a wave of fire at the furball.)

Kimiko: Not so fast, I activate Transcendent Wings!

(The Kuriboh glowed with a brilliant glow, as its wings grew very large.)

Kimiko: It turns my Winged Kuriboh, into Winged Kuriboh LV10! **(300/200)**

Jarvis: He's still pathetically weak!

Kimiko: Bring it on!

(The blast hit the new Kuriboh, but it didn't affect it.)

Kimiko: Now to show you Winged Kuriboh's effect, when you're about to attack, he destroys all your monsters at the cost of his own life! Sorry, Kuriboh.

(The Kuriboh nodded and turned into a huge ball of light.)

Kimiko: Winged Kuriboh LV10! Destroy Jarvis!!!

(The Kuriboh fired itself towards the Omen and destroyed it, leaving the field empty.)

Kimiko: And when he uses that ability, the same number of attack points from the total monsters destroyed goes to your life points!

Jarvis: No!

**(Jarvis: 0)**

Raimundo:… I don't believe it. She won!

(Then Kimiko was about to faint when Raimundo ran up and caught her.)

Kimiko: I …did it.

Raimundo: Are you alright?

Kimiko: Yeah, just a little tired. Can't say the same for him though.

(Jarvis was lying on the ground, obviously sealed into the Shadow Realm.)

Kimiko: Now it all rides with you. Here…

(She took out four cards; which were the cards Pegasus gave her, and the Legendary Knight of Courage and Dunames Dark Witch.)

Kimiko: They'll help in the final duel. Good luck…

(She fell unconscious.)

Raimundo: I will win!

(Then Kaiba came from nowhere.)

Kaiba: And take these with you!

(He handed Raimundo another set of cards, they were Omi and Clay's Legendary Knights, there favorite monsters and Legendary Knight Union.)

Kaiba: Now go out there, and don't give them an excuse to beat you, Pedrosa!

Raimundo: You said it, Kaiba! I'm taking you down, Gorondorlin! For the world, for my friends, and for Kimiko!


	37. Doomsday Duel Part 1

**Doomsday Duel (Part 1)**

(Gorondorlin signalled for a fifteen minute break, giving Raimundo time to take Kimiko and Omi to safety and for him and Pegasus to prepare his deck. They were at the hospital side while Pegasus was reviewing his deck.)

Pegasus: There we go, Rai-boy. I've weeded out a few errors and added a few cards to aid the Legendary Knights.

Raimundo: Let's see.

(He checked over all his cards, and grew faint red over a particular one.)

Raimundo: You've got to be kidding; you made this card for this occasion?

Pegasus: There's nothing to it, besides I know it will help.

Raimundo: Okay, fine.

(Raimundo added the cards from his friends to his deck. Then the fifteen minute break ended and Raimundo and the others were at the arena.)

Joey: Listen, Rai. Just pretend it's any otha duel, don't let the whole saving the world thing get in the way.

Raimundo: I hope so. With the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi'll help out.

(Then someone called out Raimundo's name. It was Ishizu.)

Ishizu: The time is now, Raimundo. Now the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. Good luck.

Raimundo: Thanks.

(Raimundo walked to the arena, and then the evil Gorondorlin stepped forward, with all six Millennium Items with him.)

Gorondorlin: So, the leader of the Xiaolin Warriors. You must be proud to destroy my top duelist!

Raimundo: Kimiko's got more guts than you'll ever have! But now, you got me to deal with!

Gorondorlin: Now, let the final Shadow Game begin!

(The field turned to shadows yet again.)

Gorondorlin: Now there's a catch.

(He snapped his fingers and two souls appeared in front of both Raimundo and Gorondorlin, in front of Raimundo was Kimiko, and in front of Gorondorlin was Jarvis.)

Raimundo: What're you doing!

Gorondorlin: These souls will represent our life points! The more your life points go down, then the more your girlfriend will be banished to the shadows!

Kimiko: Rai…

Raimundo: Grrr. And the same with Jarvis?

Gorondorlin: Correct!

Raimundo: But Kimiko isn't even near the Shadow Realm, how can she be used?

Gorondorlin: Her mind is so close to the Shadows because of her last duel. So now the winner of this duel decides everyone in the shadows fate.

Raimundo: So, if I win, I get back all the Millennium Items, all the God Cards and free everyone in the shadows!

Gorondorlin: Including Gorondorlin!

(Raimundo looked at Kimiko confusingly.)

Raimundo: You got me there.

Gorondorlin: I am not Gorondorlin; I am the spirit inhabiting his body! For you see…

(Going into a flashback scene.)

Gorondorlin: It was not ten years ago since this body turned evil by my evil. Gorondorlin was a pure of heart man; he was a fair duelist and friend of your Master. But whilst taking a trip to my resting place for cards in order to replay Master Fung, he found me, my spirit! I took over his body, banished his soul to the shadows, and manipulated him to find a Millennium Item. My searches eventually lead me to the first. Once I defeated the possessor and banished him to the shadows, I formed the Brotherhood, also banishing their minds to the shadows, and manipulated them to do my bidding!

(Then from the Millennium Puzzle came the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: So you used many lives to get what you desired?

Gorondorlin: That's right; Spirit of the Puzzle, and soon you'll be serving me!

Raimundo: Not if I have something to say about it!

Pharaoh: Raimundo, he is incredibly strong. Allow me to take your place!

Raimundo: No! For my friends and for the world, I'll show this body snatching bozo who he's dealing with!

Pharaoh: Very well. May the Heart of the Cards guide you well.

(He disappeared into the Puzzle again.)

Raimundo: Intros over. Now…

Both: Let's duel!

Gorondorlin: And let the doomsday commence!

Raimundo: My turn!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I summon Kojikocy **(1500/1200) **in attack mode!

(An old warrior with huge biceps and a large sword was summoned.)

Raimundo: And I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Gorondorlin: Too easy! I summon Doomsday Nightmare! **(1700/1200)**

(A fiend centaur with an ugly looking face and a large spear was summoned.)

Gorondorlin: Thanks to his special ability, all face-down cards are destroyed!

(Raimundo's Magical Cylinder and Rope of Life vanished.)

Raimundo: No way!

Gorondorlin: Now attack Raimundo's warrior!

(The fiend lunged the spear at the warrior, easily destroying it.)

**(Raimundo: 3800)**

(Then Kimiko's knee began to vanish.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Gorondorlin: Oh she'll be fine! Now on with the duel! I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Alright! My draw!

(He drew Dunames Dark Witch.)

Raimundo: I summon Dunames Dark Witch! **(1800/1050)**

(Kimiko's favourite card, a witch with large white wings, a short skirt and a feathery coronet was summoned. At the sight of this, Kimiko gave a smile.)

Gorondorlin: Old monsters die hard, my boy. I activate Solemn Wishes!

Raimundo: And what's that do?

Gorondorlin: For every card I draw, I gain 500 life points!

Raimundo: He's gonna be gaining life points by the metric ton! I gotta stop him! Dunames, attack Doomsday Nightmare!

(The fairy shot a beam at the centaur, destroying it.)

**(Gorondorlin: 3900)**

(Then Jarvis' knee disappeared too.)

Raimundo: Hah! Take that!

Gorondorlin: You're a fool!

Raimundo: And why's that?

Gorondorlin: I activate Dummy Doll!

Raimundo: Huh?

Gorondorlin: Whenever you attack in any way, by paying 500 life points, I can summon three Dummy Tokens! **(0/0)**

**(Gorondorlin: 3400)**

(Three girlish dolls took the field.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Gorondorlin: The end is near! First by drawing my card, Solemn Wishes gives me 500 life points!

**(Gorondorlin: 3900)**

Raimundo: See if I care!

Gorondorlin: Oh you'll care! Now I sacrifice my three Dummy Tokens…

Raimundo: All three of them? But…that can only mean…

Gorondorlin: Yes, my idiotic friend, to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! **(4000/4000)**

(For once, Raimundo was quivering in fear, as the blue Egyptian God Card with large arms and large horns towered against him.)

Raimundo: I liked it when he was on our side!

Gorondorlin: Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Dunames with Fist of Fury!

(The entity charged its fists and bashed Kimiko's favourite monster to pieces.)

**(Raimundo: 1500)**

(Then Kimiko's arms and torso vanished slightly.)

Raimundo: Man, that God Card's strong.

Gorondorlin: Obviously. I'll place one card face-down and I'll end my turn. Try take down my ultimate combination!

Raimundo: With pleasure!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I'll activate Legendary Knight Union! You know what it does! It allows me to automatically summon: Legendary Knights of Courage** (3000/3000)**, Wisdom **(3200/3000)**, Strength **(3500/3000)**, and the Leader! **(4000/3000)**

(The four knights who looked like Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were summoned.)

Raimundo: Legendary Knight of Strength gains the attack points of Kojikocy!

(The knight increased to 5000 attack points.)

Raimundo: And Legendary Knight Leader gains 500 attack points from the five cards from my graveyard!

(The knight increased to 4500.)

Raimundo: Come on, Gorondorlin, this is too easy for me!

(Then Gorondorlin gave a loud laugh.)

Gorondorlin: You fool! I knew you had your knights, and came prepared!

Raimundo: What!

Gorondorlin: Activate face-down card: Knight's Betrayal!

Raimundo: You had a Knight card?

Gorondorlin: Not just any other knight card, when you summon a Legendary Knight, I can take control of all of them so long as this card's on the field!

Raimundo: So you have the Legendary Knights?

(The knights came to Gorondorlin's side of the field with red eyes.)

Gorondorlin: A God Card and four Legendary Knights! And I know the first thing to do with them. Destroy you!

Kimiko: Rai, do something!

Raimundo: With that God card out, my Legendary Knights turned against me, I don't know what I can do.

Kimiko: Don't give up, there has to be something.

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down … and end my turn.

Gorondorlin: The end has come, go my monsters, attack Raimundo directly!

Raimundo: This one's gonna hurt!

**To Be Continued**


	38. Doomsday Duel Part 2

**Doomsday Duel (Part 2)**

(The five-way blast was quickly approaching Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Hold on! My face-down card is: Trap within a Trap!

Gorondorlin: What!

Raimundo: If you've got three or more face-up trap cards, I can destroy one of them!

(An arrow shot at Knight's Betrayal and destroyed it.)

Raimundo: And because of that, my Knights have a change of heart!

(The knights stopped their attack and jumped over to Raimundo's side of the field.)

Gorondorlin: But that doesn't stop Obelisk waging an attack on Legendary Knight of Wisdom!

(The knight with the appearance of Omi crumbled under the immense attack.)

**(Raimundo: 700)**

(Then Raimundo collapsed, not in pain, but in relief.)

Raimundo: Whew! Saved by Omi.

(Then Kimiko's body again began to vanish.)

Gorondorlin: You may have untangled your way out of my web, but I'll win the duel! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**(Gorondorlin: 4400)**

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew the card which made him grow red.)

Raimundo: I'll place two cards face-down and attack Obelisk with Legendary Knight of Strength!

Gorondorlin: I don't think so! I activate Talent Robbery!

Raimundo: Another continuous trap?

Gorondorlin: Yes, and as long as it's in effect, all monster effects are negated!

Raimundo: But that would mean…

(The Legendary Knight of Strength fell to 3500 attack points, and Legendary Knight Leader fell to 4000.)

Gorondorlin: Obelisk, attack!

(The knight tried to slash the entity, but Obelisk punched him before he could get the chance.)

**(Raimundo: 200)**

(Then Kimiko's body began to fade again, all that was left was a piece of her torso and her head.)

Raimundo: How can this be? It's almost like…

Gorondorlin: Like I'm reading your mind? That's because I AM!

(He pulled out the Millennium Eye, and then the Pharaoh came to Raimundo.)

Pharaoh: Raimundo, the Millennium Eye grants the user to see into one's thoughts, he knows your every strategy!

Raimundo: What?

Pharaoh: There is a way to block him out, but it requires switching with me.

Raimundo: Can't do that, Yugi. I got myself into this; I'm not letting you get me out. Ever since the start we've been relying on you to beat Gorondorlin, well now it's time to kick some kisser!

Pharaoh: Very well. Good luck.

(He vanished again.)

Raimundo: Now, where was I?

Gorondorlin: In your final duel! Now let's not forget Dummy Doll, because you attacked I can now get another three Dummy Tokens!

(Three more dolls appeared.)

**(Gorondorlin: 3900)**

Gorondorlin: Ahahahaha! You're down to your last 200 life points, and I haven't wasted one!

Raimundo: Curse Solemn Wishes! I'll end my turn.

**(Gorondorlin: 4400)**

Gorondorlin: It's all over! I'll sacrifice three Dummy Tokens, and summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

(The three dolls disappeared again and made room for another Egyptian God Card, a red dragon with two mouths, a long spiralling body and a demonic roar looked down on its prey.)

Gorondorlin: He has 4000 attack points thanks to my four cards in my hand! Now Obelisk, destroy the Knight of Courage!

Raimundo: Hold on! I activate Love of Knights!

Gorondorlin: What!

(Obelisk charged its fist towards the Knight of Courage, but then the Legendary Knight Leader blocked the attack, doing absolutely nothing.)

Raimundo: When Legendary Knight of Courage is being attacked by a stronger monster, the Leader can intercept the attack and lower his attack points by 500!

(The knight decreased to 3500 attack points, and then the Knight of Courage was blushing with love.)

Gorondorlin: Time to put that Leader out of his misery, Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack Legendary Knight Leader!

Raimundo: Hold on! I activate Knight's Kiss!

Gorondorlin: Hmph, another Knight card?

Raimundo: And not just an other knight card, a God Card destroyer Knight card!

(The Legendary Knight of Courage walked up to the leader and gave him a peck on the cheek, which fired up the Leader.)

Raimundo: This card can only be activated when Love of Knights was activated, and both these knights are out, I can increase the attack of Legendary Knight Leader's attack and defence points by 1000!

(The knight increased to 4500 attack points, as the Legendary Knight of Courage gave a hearty smile, as well as Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Alright, Legendary Knight Leader, attack Slifer!

(The dragon blasted for the knight, but he swiftly dodged it and ran up to the dragon and swiped it with his sword, destroying it.)

**(Gorondorlin: 3900)**

Joey: Whoa, Rai took down Slifer.

Kaiba; But now the knight goes to its original attack.

Pegasus: True, I designed Knight's Kiss to only last for one turn.

(The knight returned to its original attack.)

Raimundo: And since that I didn't attack; you don't get three Dummy Tokens!

(Gorondorlin growled.)

Gorondorlin: You will meet your fate! I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two extra cards!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! To bring a Warrior-Type monster back to my hand, which'll be Legendary Knight of Strength!

(The card returned to his hand.)

Raimundo: Now I summon Warrior Dai Grepher! **(1700/1600)**

(Raimundo's favourite monster, a warrior with scruffy hair, big muscles and a long blue sword was summoned.)

Raimundo: now I activate Sun Chi Lantern, to transfer Warrior Dai Grepher's attack and defence to Legendary Knight Leader's!

(The card vanished into Legendary Knight Leader as he increased to 5200 attack points.)

Raimundo: Knight, take down Obelisk!

(The knight slashed the Egyptian God Card, destroying it also.)

**(Gorondorlin: 2700)**

Gorondorlin: But let's not forget about Dummy Doll!

(Three more Dummy Tokens appeared on the field.)

**(Gorondorlin: 2200)**

Raimundo: Knight of Courage, take down one Token!

(The female knight slashed one Token.)

Gorondorlin: But now my field is now filled with Tokens!

(Three more tokens appeared.)

**(Gorondorlin: 1700)**

Raimundo: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Gorondorlin: Good choice!

(He drew.)

**(Gorondorlin: 2200)**

Gorondorlin: Now I activate Dark Hole of the Beast!

Raimundo: Don't like the name of it.

Gorondorlin: Don't worry, it'll allow me to destroy one magic or trap on the field, and I choose Talent Robbery!

(The card vanished, and then Legendary Knight Leader increased his attack to 5300 attack points.)

Raimundo: Okay? Why would you stop my Knight from not getting his boost?

Gorondorlin: Because it stopped MY abilities too. But first, I'll activate Token Uproar!

Raimundo: Not good.

Gorondorlin: This allows my five tokens to gain 1000 attack points times the amount of Tokens with the same name!

(The doll tokens increased to 5000.)

Gorondorlin: How ever they can't attack. But I won't need them for their high attack; I need them for their combined attack power!

Raimundo: Combined? Then you're gonna…

Gorondorlin: Yes, I sacrifice three of my tokens, to summon the third and final Egyptian God Card! The Winged Dragon of Ra!

(Gorondorlin's Duel Disk flashed as the Winged Dragon of Ra was summoned in its Sphere mode.)

Gorondorlin: (Sarcastically.) Oh no, my God Card's trapped in a Sphere. I'll have to recite the ancient text to summon him. Good thing with the Millennium Items that will be possible!

**Great Beast of the Sky, please hear my cry,**

**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.**

**Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.**

**Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win.**

**Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name…**

**Winged Dragon of Ra!**

(The sphere opened up to reveal the golden eagle-like dragon with large wings and a large wheel on it's back.)

Gorondorlin: And if you thought he was terrifying, look at his attack points!

(It was 15000.)

Raimundo: 15000!

Gorondorlin: Thanks to the combined attack of the Dummy Tokens and it doesn't stop there, the remaining Tokens have 2000 attack points, and my dragon will absorb their powers too!

(The too tokens vanished within the dragon and increased to 19000 attack points.)

Raimundo: No way!

Gorondorlin: Behold the ultimate wrath of the ultimate God! Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy Legendary Knight Leader!

(The dragon fired a huge fireball at the leader.)

Raimundo: If this attack gets through, we're doomed!

**To be Continued**


	39. Doomsday Duel Part 3

**Doomsday Duel (Part 3)**

(The ultimate monster's blast was quickly approaching the Knight Leader.)

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: Hold up! I activate Enchanted Javelin!

Gorondorlin: Grrr!

(The blast was being blocked by a javelin with a pair of white wings attached to it.)

Raimundo: This takes the attack of Ra and adds it to my life points, then Ra attacks!

**(Raimundo: 19200)**

(The Javelin vanished and continued onto the leader, destroying it.)

**(Raimundo: 5500)**

(Kimiko's body re-appeared again, right down to her tiny fingertips.)

Kimiko: Whew, thanks Rai.

Gorondorlin: You may have survived my attack, but you will lose! I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Not good, not a card in my hand can take down Ra.

Kimiko: Don't give up. You still got high life points.

Raimundo: Yeah, but one hit from that over-sized bird and its over.

Kimiko: You can do it!

Raimundo: I hope you're right. I'll summon a monster face-down, and switch Legendary Knight of Courage to defence mode!

(The knight crouched down.)

Raimundo: That's all.

Gorondorlin: Too easy! Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy that puny knight!

(The knight stood no chance in the dragon's inferno.)

Gorondorlin: Please, Raimundo. You're no fun!

Raimundo: You want fun? I'll give you fun!

(He drew and gave a smile.)

Raimundo: I'll place another monster face-down and place one card face-down and end my turn!

Gorondorlin: Ahahahaha! I cannot believe how easy this is, and you claim to be better than me?

(Raimundo growled.)

Gorondorlin: Very well, time to put you out of your misery, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy the first face-down monster!

Raimundo: Wrong, I activate Grave Trap! It allows me to use a trap card from the graveyard, as long as I remove it from play! And I choose Magic Cylinder!

Gorondorlin: What!

(Two purple cylinders came to the field, and the Dragon's inferno entered one Cylinder.)

Raimundo: Now I can re-direct the attack to YOU!

(Then from the second Cylinder came the same blast that was going for Gorondorlin.)

Gorondorlin: Hold on! I'll activate Ra's ability, and transfer his attack points to my life points!

(The monster's attack points dropped right down to 0.)

**(Gorondorlin: 21200)**

Gorondorlin: Since his attack is 0, it does nothing!

(The blast seemed like a cool breeze, doing absolutely nothing.)

Gorondorlin: I must admit, it was a good trick, but you'll have to do better than that!

Raimundo: Oh I will!

Gorondorlin: What!

Raimundo: Now that you did that, your Dragon's wide open for an attack! No dragon, no defeat!

Gorondorlin: Grrrr! Just have to place a card face-down, and end my turn!

Raimundo: My move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I sacrifice my two face-down monsters, and summon Legendary Knight of Strength! **(3500/3000)**

(The knight with hard black armour and black cape and helmet, with an appearance of Clay was summoned again.)

Raimundo: And his sword takes the attack of Legendary Knight Leader!

(The knight increased to 7500 attack points.)

Raimundo: Knight, take out Winged Dragon of Ra!

(The knight slashed the Winged Dragon actually destroying it.)

**(Gorondorlin: 13800)**

Raimundo: Wait, I destroyed it? Weren't you gonna do something dramatic and stop me?

(Then Gorondorlin laughed out loud.)

Gorondorlin: You are a fool, I wanted you to destroy Ra, so I can activate: Rise of the Apocalypse God!

Raimundo: What's that?

Gorondorlin: This card can only be activated when all three of my God Cards are in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to summon an even stronger God Card!

(The Pharaoh appeared.)

Pharaoh: What do you mean a stronger God Card? There is only three!

Gorondorlin: Not to you, Spirit! When I ripped the God Cards from your pathetic friend, I designed a new card, one that makes the originals look like Kuribohs!

Pharaoh: But how?

(The three God Cards appeared back on the field.)

Gorondorlin: They'll sacrifice themselves, to summon the all-powerful…

(The three God Cards vanished, and then the entire stadium began to shake, as a huge red demon came from the ground, it looked like Obelisk the Tormentor, but it appeared to have lava on it's outside. Its wrists were chained, which broke off, and it gave a demonic roar.)

Gorondorlin: God of the Apocalypse!!! **(10000/10000)**

Raimundo: 10000 attack points!

Gorondorlin: Ahahahahahahaha! Yes, Raimundo! Stare down your demise! Attack Legendary Knight of Strength!

(The God gave a roar, which let loose a huge wave of dark energy, destroying the Knight.)

Gorondorlin: And it gets better, for every time he damages you, the damage is doubled, so when you lose 2500 life points, you lose 5000!

(The blast continued to Raimundo, blowing him away, and ripping a large portion of his clothes.)

**(Raimundo: 500)**

Raimundo: Ugh… how can I beat that thing?

Gorondorlin: You don't! Oh and I should probably tell you its ability! Each time it destroys a monster, it absorbs the monster's attack power!

(The Legendary Knight from Raimundo's graveyard was sucked up by the God and increased to 17500.)

Gorondorlin: All you can do is defend while I continue to absorb your monsters!

Raimundo: It'll just keep getting stronger!

Gorondorlin: That's right. I'll let you off and end my turn!

Raimundo: Yugi? How can I win? His monster just keeps getting stronger!

Pharaoh: The Heart of the Cards will guide you, if you put their faith in them, you shall accomplish anything.

Gorondorlin: Hah! Don't lecture anybody about the Heart of the Cards, Spirit!

(They all turned to Gorondorlin.)

Gorondorlin: You speak as if this _Heart of the Cards_ as if it really works, well newsflash Spirit, it doesn't, and Raimundo will lose just like your pathetic friend!

Pharaoh: Take that back! Raimundo will defeat you, and Yugi was like a brother! Raimundo, defeat him, and show him the true power of the Heart of the Cards!

Raimundo: Will do!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Card of Sanctity! This makes us draw till we have six cards! And since I have none, I'll take a grand total of six!

(He drew a handful of cards, then he seen one of Kimiko's cards, Winged Kuriboh.)

Raimundo's thoughts: That's it!

(Going into a flashback.)

Raimundo: Kimiko used this card along with Transcendent Wings, to take down Jarvis and his monster. And with that over-sized furnace is one big power station, meaning once I use this little guy, he'll be packing!

(Going back to the present.)

Raimundo's thoughts: All I need is Transcendent Wings. But it isn't in my hand! But I know something that could help.

Raimundo: I activate Reload! I can put any number of cards to my deck again, to draw the same number!

(He put in Axe Raider, Neo the Magic Swordsman and Chosen One and shuffled the deck thoroughly.)

Raimundo: This is it; the fate of the duel rests on this draw!

(He drew once.)

Raimundo: Argh! Tyrant Dragon. He's good, but his power's less than quarter of that thing! Twice!

(He drew again.)

Raimundo: Okay. I'm doomed! Ancient Rules is good, but even if I could summon a monster, it's like a flea against a dog! This is it; Kimiko, my friends, and the entire world rely on this one draw. Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards. Please help!

(He drew, with his eyes clapped shut, and slowly opened them.)

Raimundo: I summon Winged Kuriboh **(300/200) **in attack mode!

(The tiny Kuriboh with tiny wings was summoned, then flew to Raimundo and he patted it's head.)

Raimundo: Okay buddy. This is it. Time to save the world.

(He nodded and turned against the God.)

Raimundo: And place one card face-down and end my turn!

Gorondorlin: You fool! I'll show you what true power is all about!

(He drew for what seemed like the last time.)

Gorondorlin: Now I'll activate his special ability! By discarding all the cards in my hand, I can take the same number of monsters from your graveyard, and absorb them into God of the Apocalypse! And since I have six, I'll absorb six! So I'll take all four of your Legendary Knights, Warrior Dai Grepher and Dunames Dark Witch!

(The six cards flew out of Raimundo's graveyard and got sucked up by the God and increased its attack to 34700 attack points.)

Raimundo: The odds are staring down on me. My best monsters have turned against me.

Gorondorlin: The end is near! The Puzzle is mine; your friend is gone, along with you! God of the Apocalypse, annihilate Winged Kuriboh! Welcome to the Shadow Realm!

Raimundo: Wrong! I activate Transcendent Wings!!!

(The Kuriboh transformed into a blinding light entity.)

Raimundo: Meet Winged Kuriboh LV10! **(300/200)**

Gorondorlin: It's still no match for my God!

Raimundo: Do you ever pay attention? This boy can destroy all your monsters and inflict damage equal to the monster's attack!

Gorondorlin: So that means…

Raimundo: Welcome to the Shadow Ream! Winged Kuriboh, attack!!!

(The two entities collided full-force, causing shockwaves all over the stadium, and the entire stadium erupted in an explosion.)

Joey: Who won?

(The smoke was too intense to make out who the champion was, then from the smoke emerged a beam of light, and a figure came from the light. The figure was Raimundo, holding the three God Cards, and the seven Millennium Items.)

All: He won!!!


	40. Far From Over

**Far From Over**

(Raimundo looked at each individual Millennium Item, the last being the Puzzle. Then the Pharaoh appeared to him.)

Pharaoh: Congratulations, Raimundo. You have saved the world from 10,000 years of darkness and evil. But now it is time to finish off the spirit that lurks within Gorondorlin. If you would lend me the Millennium Items?

Raimundo: Sure.

(The Millennium Items floated to the Pharaoh, and then the smoke began to settle as the dark spirit of Gorondorlin was still standing.)

Gorondorlin: I may be defeated, but I'll still rip the Millennium Items from you!!

Pharaoh: Millennium Items! Hear my plea, and seal this shadow being for eternity!

(The seven items shone in front of Gorondorlin who gave a yell and then collapsed.)

Raimundo: Is he…

Pharaoh: The real Gorondorlin is safe; the dark spirit is now in the Shadow Realm, never to prey on our friends ever again.

(Then the body of Gorondorlin began to awake.)

Gorondorlin: Ooooh. Where am I?

Pharaoh: It seems we have explaining to do, Raimundo.

(The Pharaoh and Raimundo explained the entire story of the World Championship, from the vision of Shadi to the sealing of Marik, from the defeat of Yugi to Raimundo's victory.)

Gorondorlin: I must say, I knew I had a dark spirit, but none so evil. You say you had friends trapped in the Shadow Realm too?

Raimundo: Our friends!

Pharaoh: Let's get them back!

(They ran to the hospital room.)

Pharaoh: Light of the Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Necklace, Eye, Scales and Key, unlock these innocent minds and let them walk freely again!

(The seven items shone again on the eleven trapped souls. Then the y started to awake.)

Marik: Oh, what happened?

Omi: I feel an unusual feeling in my head.

Stephanie: Omi?

Omi: Stephanie!

(They ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Then Raimundo noticed little Yugi.)

Raimundo: Oh yeah, Yugi. Here.

(He took the Puzzle from his neck and placed it around Yugi's, as the Pharaoh and Yugi became one again.)

Yugi: Thank you, Raimundo.

Clay: Then our partner did it!

(They all ran up to Raimundo, giving him pats on the back and "Congratulations, then they saw Gorondorlin.)

Ken: Alright, creep! Prepare for a butt-kicking!

(Then Master Fung waved a hand to calm down.)

Gorondorlin: Master Fung?

Master Fung: It has been a long time, Gorondorlin.

(They shook hands.)

Gorondorlin: I wish you all to forgive my actions. I had not been in control for a long time.

Dojo: If you think for two seconds that we…

(Clay clamped his mouth shut.)

Raimundo: Gorondorlin had an evil spirit inside him, but since I gave him a butt-kicking, he's free.

Omi: A deed I would have done myself!

Master Valing: Then we forgive you.

(Then Raimundo was counting heads.)

Raimundo: Wait a minute, where's Kimiko?

Pharaoh: She wasn't trapped in the Shadow Realm.

(Raimundo ran to Kimiko's bedside, who was still unconscious.)

Pharaoh: Her battle with Jarvis left her exhausted.

(Then Raimundo took out the Winged Kuriboh card, and from it the actual spirit came forth, then brushed its furry head on Kimiko, who began to awake.)

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Kimiko: Ugh… Raimundo? You did it!

(She jumped onto him, giving him a neck-crushing hug.)

Kimiko: You won the tournament!

Gorondorlin: Ah, no, the tournament is far from finished.

(They all turned to Gorondorlin.)

Gorondorlin: Now that you've defeated every group, it's time for the four of you to fight as individuals.

Kimiko: So, we need to fight each other?

Gorondorlin: Correct.

Clay: I see no bulls, partners. That oughta make the tournament even better.

Raimundo: Alright, I'm in!

Omi: Me too!

Kimiko: Yeah!

(They all walked to the main arena, to see the Brotherhood lying on the ground.)

Yugi: I think it's better if they sleep this one out.

(Then Gorondorlin took a microphone.)

Gorondorlin: The tournament is now to continue, with the Xiaolin Warriors as victors, they now need to battle each other, to determine the one Champion!

(The crowd cheered, and then the screen above showed the four names of the Warriors.)

Gorondorlin: Now the screen will determine who will be playing.

(The screen mixed up, and the layout was Omi Vs Kimiko and Raimundo Vs Clay.)

Raimundo: Yes, duelling Clay'll be easy.

Clay: Oh I wouldn't count on it, partner.

Omi: May I say good luck, Kimiko.

Kimiko: You too.

(They shook hands.)

Gorondorlin: May the duels to determine the champion of champions commence!


	41. Omi Vs Kimiko

**Omi Vs Kimiko**

(The four Warriors were at the preparation area, preparing their decks.)

Raimundo: Well, we beat Gorondorlin.

Omi: But now the bigger challenge awaits. Ourselves.

Clay: Yeah, we're gonna have to duel ourselves to get the title.

Kimiko: But that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Right?

(They all looked at Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Think about it. No Brotherhood, no Shadow Realm. And we can duel with no worries.

Raimundo: Yeah. Good point, Kimiko.

Omi: Now let us duel like champions!

(They gave a hi-5, and then went to the Arena.)

Gorondorlin: May Omi and Kimiko step forward?

(The two Warriors stepped forward onto the arena.)

Kimiko: Well, Omi. Time to see who's better. My Fairies or your Spellcasters!

Omi: And we know what the answer is.

Kimiko: Yup, my Fairies!

Both: Let's duel!

Omi: I shall begin!

(He drew.)

Stephanie: Come on, Omi.

Omi: I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman **(1700/1000) **in attack mode!

(The blonde-haired warrior with a magical sword and heavy armour was summoned.)

Omi: I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Hah! Too easy! I summon Hysteric Fairy! **(1800/500)**

(A fairy with glasses and holding a book was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now I activate Harpies Feather Duster, getting rid of all those face-down cards!

(A giant feather destroyed all Omi's traps.)

Kimiko: Now Hysteric Fairy attack Neo!

(The fairy shot a beam of light at the Swordsman and destroyed it.)

**(Omi: 3900)**

Kimiko: I'll place four cards face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Your fairy may be powerful as a bull, but there is always another way to plant a plant!

Kimiko: Er… oh, my fairy is strong as an ox, and there's more than one way to skin a cat! But I wouldn't say so; I activate my face-down card: Enervating Mist!

Omi: What?

Kimiko: As long as this trap's out, your hand limit becomes 5, instead of six!

Omi: That is so not chilly.

Kimiko: So not cool, Omi!

Omi: But it matters not, I have four cards! One of which I'll use! Monster Reborn! To bring back Neo the Magic Swordsman!

(The swordsman came back.)

Omi: Sadly, he is just a sacrifice, to summon Summoned Skull! **(2500/1200)**

(The Swordsman disappeared and in its place came a living skeleton with blood running in its veins and lightning raging around it.)

Omi: Summoned Skull! Attack Hysteric Fairy!

(The skeleton let forth a cloud of lightning on the fairy, instantly destroying it.)

**(Kimiko: 3300)**

Kimiko: Nice try, Omi. But I activate Rope of Life! By discarding my hand, I can bring Hysteric Fairy back, with 800 extra attack points!

(From a dark hole on the ground came the fairy, and powered to 2600 attack points.)

Raimundo: Omi's toast!

Yugi: Omi still can make a difference.

Omi: I shall place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Come on, Omi. This is way too easy!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Pot of Greed, to draw an extra two cards!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Graceful Charity, to draw three and ditch two!

(She drew three and discarded two.)

Kimiko: But wait, I activate Disgraceful Charity, for all the cards we ditched this turn, we get them back!

Omi: I must say, your plan is cunning, but whatever for?

Kimiko: You'll see.

(She got the cards back.)

Kimiko: Here's one of the Shen Gong Wu cards Pegasus gave me: Shadow Slicer! It can create two Shadow Tokens **(500/500) **every turn!

(Two copies of Kimiko were summoned.)

Omi: Just like Raimundo's ants in the Pants.

Kimiko: Yup. But as you know, those were Special Summons, so I sacrifice both of the Tokens, and summon Wingweaver! **(2750/2400)**

(A six-winged angel with a transcendent glow was summoned.)

Kimiko: Wingweaver, attack Summoned Skull!

(The fairy shot shining feathers at the fiend and destroyed it.)

**(Omi: 3650)**

Kimiko: Now Hysteric Fairy, attack his life points directly!

Omi: I'm on my knees to change that!

Kimiko: I beg to differ!

Omi: Yes, I activate A Hero Emerges! You choose a card from my hand, and if it is a monster, I can summon it immediately!

Kimiko: Fine! I'll choose the right one!

Omi: Hah! I summon my Legendary Knight of Wisdom! **(3200/3000)**

(Omi's rare monster, a knight with bronze armour a golden cape and an appearance of Omi was summoned.)

Omi: And he gains 500 attack and defence points for every Spellcaster in my graveyard! But because I have one, I gain 500 points!

(The knight increased to 3700 attack points.)

Omi: Knight, counter-attack!

(The fairy shot a beam at the knight, but he avoided it and destroyed the fairy.)

**(Kimiko: 2200)**

Joey: Nice move.

Clay: Yeah, the little partner just summoned his best monster, and took out a chunk of the little ladies life points.

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

Omi: Very well! Knight, attack her Wingweaver!

Kimiko: Hold on, I activate Waboku!

(Three robed woman blocked the attack.)

Kimiko: It turns all your attacks to 0!

Omi: I will have to end my turn!

Kimiko: Yes! Now two more Shadow Tokens are summoned!

(Two images of Kimiko re-appeared.)

Kimiko: And I also summon Shining Angel! **(1400/800)**

(A shining fairy with white robes and large feathered wings was summoned.)

Kimiko: If you loved that, then you're gonna love this! United We Stand!

Omi: Oh no!

Kimiko: Now my Wingweaver gains 800 attack and defence points for every monster on my side of the field. And I'm counting four!

(The angel increased to 5950 attack points.)

Omi: That fairy is most powerful!

Kimiko: Wingweaver, destroy Legendary Knight of Wisdom!

(The angel shot another array of shining feather shots that destroyed the knight.)

**(Omi: 1400)**

Raimundo: Kimiko's gonna win!

Kimiko: I'll pass. Surely you can come up with a plan to stop me.

Omi: It seems that I cannot. But I shall do my best!

(He drew.)

Omi: I shall activate the Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords reigned down on Kimiko and her monsters.)

Omi: Now you are paralyzed for three turns!

Stephanie: Good one, Omi.

Omi: And I'll end with one face-down monster!

Kimiko: My move! And since my field is too packed, I only get one Shadow Token!

(Another Kimiko image appeared on the field and Wingweaver increased to 6750.)

Kimiko: My Fairy only gets stronger! But I know what you're planning, you're hoping to destroy my Shadow Tokens to weaken my Fairy, not gonna work, cus I sacrifice one Token and summon Airknight Parshath! **(1900/1400)**

(A feathered centaur with a glowing sword was summoned.)

Kimiko: And just for extra back-up, I activate Ring of Magnetism!

(Wingweaver was given a ring with waves emitting around it.)

Kimiko: First, her attack is weakened by 500, but I can spare 1500!

(The monster fell to 6250 attack points.)

Kimiko: But now you are forced to attack only Wingweaver as long as the ring's out!

Omi: So even if I do summon a powerful monster…

Kimiko: It's gonna have to go through my fairy first! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: I shall begin!

(He drew.)

Omi: I activate Card of Sanctity, to make us draw until we have six cards!

Kimiko: Don't forget, if you don't use any cards this turn, you're forced to ditch one thanks to my trap card!

Omi: I am well aware of that, Kimiko!

(They drew.)

Omi: I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 of my life points, I can revive one monster from the grave! And I choose Legendary Knight of Wisdom!

(The knight returned.)

**(Omi: 600)**

Omi: And I activate Cost Down! This decreases the number of Stars my monsters possess in my hand by 2!

Kimiko: Then you're gonna summon a strong monster with one sacrifice!

Omi: Oh yes, I shall sacrifice my face-down monster and summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(Omi's second rarest monster, a purple-wearing magician with purple hair and a green staff was summoned.)

Kimiko: I wouldn't roll out the victory barrel just yet. You still have to figure out a way through my ring!

Omi: What barrel? I cannot see any barrels.

(Everyone slapped their heads in embarrassment.)

Yugi: It's an expression!

Omi: Oh.

Kimiko: Now if you're finished, it's my turn!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: I'll place one card face-down and summon a monster face-down defence position. I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Last turn! You better have a plan before I crush you!

Raimundo: Whoa, Kimiko's really determined to win.

Kimiko: But for now I'll end my turn!

Omi: This is it, my final draw.

(He drew.)

Omi: Tell me, Kimiko. Why are you so determined, as mentioned by Raimundo? What is the source of it?

(Then Kimiko began to grow red.)

Kimiko: I'll tell you the truth, Omi. I duel so that I can face Raimundo in the finals!

Raimundo: Huh?

Kimiko: I've been dying for a re-match against Raimundo, under official rules, and now it looks like this is the time!

Joey: Hah! Looks like Kimiko's got a soft spot for Rai.

Raimundo: Shut it! She just wants to kick my butt!

Omi: A noble tale, but the time to end this duel is now. I shall place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: You're right, Omi! Now with your swords gone, I can attack!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: You should have flipped your monsters to defence! Go, Wingweaver, destroy his Legendary Knight!

(The fairy shot another array of shining feathers.)

Omi: I do not think so! I activate Collected Power!

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

Omi: You know how this card functions, one of my monsters now gets infused with all Equip Magic Cards, and I choose my Legendary Knight!

(United We Stand and the Ring of Magnetism fell under the control of the Knight making it a total of 4800 attack points.)

Omi: Now my knight, destroy her angel!

(The knight swung his sword and reflected the attack to her angel, destroying it.)

**(Kimiko: 150)**

Kimiko: No…it's over. Nothing in my deck can stop that thing now.

Omi: You played a magnificent duel. But I am afraid I must end it. I summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200) **in attack mode.

(An elf with a short sceptre and wearing purple was summoned.)

Omi: And because of United We Stand, my Knight gains a further 800 attack points.

(The knight increased to 5600 attack points.)

Omi: Now destroy her angel!

(The knight slashed a powerful wave of energy at the Shining Angel and destroyed it.)

**(Kimiko: 0)**

(Kimiko fell to her knees with a tear ripping down her eye.)

Omi: Kimiko. Are you alright?

Kimiko: Yeah… congratulations on beating me.

(She raised a hand to shake, and Omi shook it vigorously, then Stephanie, Raimundo and Clay went to see them. Stephanie of course was congratulating Omi greatly)

Kimiko: Sorry, Rai. I guess I kinda messed up.

Raimundo: It's alright, Kimiko. You played your best.

Kimiko: No, it's not that. Look at what I drew last turn.

(She showed them the card.)

Kimiko: Its Magic Factory. By paying half my life points, I could have brought back any magic card in the graveyard.

Omi: So you could have brought back Harpies Feather Duster and…

Stephanie: Destroy Omi's Collected Power trap!

(She nodded.)

Omi: It matters not. Because I had another face-down card too.

(He showed her the trap.)

Omi: Magic Jammer. It could have prevented the activation of Magic Factory and destroy it.

Kimiko: So, I would have lost anyway?

Raimundo: Looks like it. But hey, don't feel bad, you'll have your chance to face me.

Omi: And when you two do, it will be the best duel the world has ever seen.

Clay: Ah hate to interrupt your future talk, partners. But we still got a duel.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, me against you!

Clay: Yup, so enough jawing and get this show on the road!

Omi: I do not see a road, Clay! Where are these items that are not in here?

(They slapped their heads again.)


	42. Raimundo Vs Clay

**Raimundo Vs Clay**

(Omi and Kimiko stepped down from the arena and made room for Clay.)

Gorondorlin: This battle will determine the finals opponent for Omi.

(The crowd cheered.)

Stephanie: Who do you think'll win?

Omi: Clay is a very worthy opponent, but Raimundo is strong too,

Kimiko: So you can say it's hard to tell.

Clay: Don't think I'll go easy on yah, partner.

Raimundo: Hah! Don't make me laugh, its not too late to give up!

Clay: I'd rather roll in a pile of manure.

Raimundo: I thought you always do that!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Clay: First turn honours are mine, partner!

(He drew.)

Clay: Hah! I summon two Gilasaurus' **(1400/400) **in attack mode!

(Two large raptors appeared on the field.)

Raimundo: Hold up, two of them?

Clay: That's right, partner. These two can be Specially-Summoned if you Special-Summon a monster from your graveyard!

Raimundo: But my graveyard's empty.

Clay: Exactly! So where was I? Oh right, I'll sacrifice both of them and summon Black Tyranno! **(2600/1800)**

(The two raptors disappeared and made room for a huge black Tyrannosaurus Rex, who gave a loud roar.)

Kimiko: Clay just summoned a high level monster on his first turn!

Yugi: Raimundo's in danger!

Clay: Yup, but for now, I'll just place this partner face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Alright, my go!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate the Field Magic Card: Sogen!

(The entire field turned into a wide meadow, with a cool breeze blowing in the grass.)

Raimundo: Now all my Warriors and Beast-Warriors increase their attack and defence by 200 points!

Clay: Still not gonna do yah any good.

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Well I summon Goblin Attack Force! **(2300/0)**

(A vast number of heavy armoured green goblins with small clubs were summoned.)

Raimundo: And they get 200 attack and defence points!

(The goblins increased to 2500 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now I activate Legendary Sword, to increase the attack of my goblins by 300 attack points!

(The Goblins increased to 2800 attack points.)

Clay: Oh Nellie!

Raimundo: Now attack Black Tyranno!

Clay: Hold your horses! I activate Negate Attack!

(The Goblins hit a barrier.)

Clay: And let's not forget the Goblin's ability, partner.

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah, they automatically go to defence.

(They crouched down.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

(Clay drew and smiled.)

Clay: I summon Enraged Battle Ox **(1700/1000) **in attack mode!

(A huge ox wielding an axe and wearing red armour was summoned.)

Clay: Now listen up, when he's out, all Beasts, Beast-Warriors and Winged-Beasts can run past your defences and waste a chunk of your life points!

Raimundo: And my goblin has…

Clay: 0 Defence Points!

Omi: If Clay's plan succeeds, he wins!

Clay: Alright Battle Ox, introduce him to your axe!

(The ox charged for the goblins.)

Raimundo: Hold on, I activate Magic Cylinder, to repel the attack to you!

(The ox changed direction and swung its axe at Clay.)

**(Clay: 2300)**

Clay: Nice try, partner. But since you did that, my Black Tyranno can still attack directly!

Raimundo: What!

Clay: If all you got is defence monsters, this bad outlaw can attack directly!

Raimundo: I shoulda used the Cylinders on that dinosaur!

Clay: Here comes the hurt, partner!

(The dinosaur swung its tail at Raimundo and whacked him off his feet.)

**(Raimundo: 1400)**

Yugi: Clay's demolishing him!

Kimiko: Yeah, Clay's always liked demolition.

Clay: I'll throw down this face-down and end mah turn!

Raimundo: Good thing I still got my Goblins, but they can't attack this turn!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Ants in the Pants, to summon two Ant Tokens! **(500/500)**

(Two ants appeared on the field.)

Clay: Gotta do better than that, partner!

Raimundo: Oh I will, I sacrifice both ants and summon Sword Hunter! **(2450/1700)**

(In the place of the ants came a large warrior with many swords at his disposal and heavy armour.)

Raimundo: And don't forget the meadow!

(The warrior increased to 2650 attack points.)

Raimundo: I'll attack the Battle Ox!

(The swordsman swiped the ox down.)

**(Clay: 1350)**

Omi: Why did Raimundo not use the hunter against the dinosaur?

Kimiko: Because then Clay would have destroyed the Goblins and finish off Rai.

Omi: Oh.

Raimundo: Your move!

Clay: Alright, time to fess up! I activate Big Evolution Pill!

Raimundo: Doesn't sound friendly.

Clay: Nope, I can sacrifice mah Black Tyranno and now I can summon any dinosaur from my hand for three turns!

(The T-Rex disappeared.)

Clay: So come on out: Super Conductor Tyranno! **(3300/1400)**

(A metal-scaled tyrannosaurus rex with large spikes on its neck and a long cybernetic tail was summoned.)

Raimundo: So not good, my Sword Hunter's only got 2850 attack points!

Clay: Attack Sword Hunter!

(The dinosaur swung its tail on the warrior and crushed it.)

**(Raimundo: 950)**

Omi: Raimundo is losing!

Raimundo: Not for much longer! My move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Now two more Ant Tokens come out!

(Two more ants appeared.)

Raimundo: Not much else I can do part from place this monster in defence mode. And place a card face-down.

Clay: Well, hate to break it to yah, partner. But this duel's done and dusted.

Raimundo: And how's that?

Clay: First I'll be summoning Slate Warrior **(1900/400) **in attack mode!

(A warrior with a floating head, an orange body and green arms was summoned.)

Clay: Now thanks to Super Conductor Tyranno, I can ditch Slate Warrior and put minus 1000 on your life points!

Raimundo: So I'll lose 1000 life points!

Clay: More like 950, cus that's the only 'mount of life points you can spare!

Raimundo: This is bad.

Clay: Now attack his life points!

(The warrior vanished into the dinosaur, and let loose a thunder attack.)

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: No you don't! I activate Divine Wrath!

(The blast was blocked by a barrier.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

Raimundo: By discarding one card from my hand to the grave, I can stop your monster effect and destroy the monster!

Clay: No way!

(The lightning blast was repelled to the dinosaur and was destroyed.)

Clay: Ah no worries, I'll just use the Big Evolution Pill and get another dinosaur back out there, like Dark Driceratops! **(2400/1500)**

(A large feathered triceratops with a beak was summoned.)

Clay: Lucky for you, partner. I already made my attack. But that doesn't mean I can activate this: Dark Chains of the Underworld!

(Chains came from the ground and bound the goblins.)

Clay: Now as long as this card's out doin' a rodeo, it keeps your goblins in defence!

Raimundo: Is that all?

Clay: Looks like it, so I'll just have to end my turn!

Raimundo: Okay, here goes!

(One more Ants appeared.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Five monsters, one's useless and the rest can't stop that dinosaur, and if he attacks I'm history. Well I got nothing to lose.

Raimundo: I activate Card of Sanctity! To make us draw 'till we got six cards!

Clay: Mighty fine bah me, Rai!

(Clay drew five while Raimundo drew four.)

Raimundo: Sweetness! I sacrifice two Ant Tokens and summon Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500)**

(A huge dark red dragon with large arms and on its hind legs was summoned.)

Clay: Oh, boy.

Raimundo: now attack his Dark Driceratops!

(The monster charged a blast and obliterated the dinosaur.)

**(Clay: 850)**

Clay: Oh you gone do it now!

Raimundo: Looks like I'll just have to throw three cards face-down and end my turn!

Clay: Mah move!

(He drew.)

Clay: I activate Graceful Charity, to draw three and ditch two!

(He drew a card which could help, then discarded two cards.)

Clay: I activate a little Wu card called Mechanic Kaiser!

Raimundo: Hey, you never got any new Wu cards!

Clay: Before the match I did, Pegasus took the liberty in giving me this here card. Now this card cin automatically summon two Robot Tokens **(1000/1000) **in defence mode every turn!

(Two mechanical droids with conveyor belts for legs and a laser cannon on their left arm were summoned.)

Kimiko: Robots versus Ants too close to call.

Clay: You shouldn't have used that Card of Sanctity, 'cus now ah ditch the two Tokens and summon this wild horse: The Legendary Knight of Strength! **(3500/3000)**

(The knight wearing black armour, a long black cape and had the image of an older Clay was brought to the field.)

Clay: And he gets the same attack for any Warrior in mah graveyard!

Raimundo: But you got no Warriors, you've been using Dinosaurs all this time!

Clay: Oh yeah, look again!

(He showed him the cards he discarded, which was Marauding Captain, who's got himself 1200 attack points!

(The knight increased to 4700 attack points.)

Clay: And don't forget your Sogen!

Raimundo: Oh no!

(The knight increased to 4900 attack points.)

Raimundo: If he attacks, I'm finished.

Clay: Knight, obliterate that over-sized mule!

(The knight took no hesitation in destroying the dragon with its sword.)

Clay: Well, had a mighty fun hoedown, partner, but looks like it's your last dance.

Raimundo: Don't think so! You activated my Covering Fire trap card, which makes my Tyrant Dragon gain the attack of my last ant!

Clay: You still would have lost!

Raimundo: Nah-ah, I also activated Emergency Provisions, to increase my life points for every face-down card I destroy, and since I discarded one, I gained 1000!

(The last face-down card vanished.)

**(Raimundo: 450)**

Kimiko: Rai's still standing!

Joey: But for how long?

Clay: You only got yourself outta that by a long shot!

Raimundo: Nah, just pure skill, baby! Now it's my move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: First two Ant Token's summoned!

(The last two ants took the field.)

Raimundo: Now I activate a Shen Gong Wu card: Golden Tiger Claws!

Clay: But that's like your favourite Wu!

Raimundo: Yup, it only activates when I have three or more monsters, I can sacrifice three and summon a monster from my Deck! Later Ants!

(Three Ants vanished.)

Raimundo: Now say howdy to Legendary Knight Leader! **(4000/3000)**

(The Legendary Knight wearing green armour, a purple cape and an image of an older Raimundo was summoned.)

Clay: Howdy!

Raimundo: And since I got nine cards in my graveyard, he gains 900 attack points!

(The knight increased to 4900 attack points.)

Clay: Looks like both our knights are strong as each other, partner.

Raimundo: Nope, cus the Sogen field still needs to power up my knight!

(The knight increased to 5100 attack points.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie!

Raimundo: Knight, attack!

(The two knights clashed their swords, going into a power struggle, and then Raimundo's knight won the struggle and destroyed Clay's knight.)

**(Clay: 650)**

Raimundo: That's all.

Clay: I'm still in the game!

(He drew.)

Clay: Darn! I got nothin', partner. I'll have to pass the Robot Token's hoedown. And end mah turn.

Raimundo: Yah played good. Knight, attack him directly!

(The knight slashed Clay.)

**(Clay: 0)**

Omi, Stephanie & Kimiko: Rai won!!!

(The crowd cheered.)

Clay: Well, partner. Mah hat's off to yah.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude. You really had me going.

Clay: I'll get'cha next time!

Gorondorlin: Alright, the final round will begin; Omi Pedrosa will face Raimundo Pedrosa, who will win in this Contest of Cards, the Duet with Decks, and the Face-off Fight?

(The crowd cheered.)

Raimundo: Well, it's you and me bro.

Omi: Oh yes, may you play well.

Raimundo: You too.


	43. Endgame

**Endgame**

(Raimundo and Omi spared no time in preparing and already they were approaching the arena.)

Stephanie: Good luck, Omi.

Clay: Well, hope they got a bucket of water, its gonna be one fiery battle!

Kimiko: Rai's leadership against Omi's ego, this oughta be a good duel.

Yugi: The two have come a long way, I wonder who'll win.

(The two duelists took their places in the arena.)

Omi: Raimundo, you are a powerful duelist, but I shall show no mercy!

Raimundo: You're on!

Gorondorlin: Let the Endgame begin!

Both: Let's duel!

Omi: I shall go first!

(He drew.)

Omi: I shall summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200) **in attack mode!

(An elf with a small sceptre and wearing purple armour was summoned.)

Omi: And I shall activate Spell Economics!

Raimundo: What's that do?

Omi: All will be revealed soon! I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: I don't like the looks of that magic card. I'll summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150) **in attack mode!

(A warrior wielding an axe and wearing yellow armour was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack Ancient Elf!

Omi: Hah! I activate Zero Gravity! This changes all of our monsters to the opposite position, so they all turn into defence position!

(The two monsters crouched down.)

Raimundo: Grrrr! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: My turn!

(He drew.)

Omi: I sacrifice Ancient Elf and summon Chaos Command Magician! **(2400/1900)**

(In place of the purple elf came a green armoured, staff-wielding magician.)

Omi: Now attack Axe Raider!

Raimundo: Not so fast, I activate Magic Cylinder! So the attack of your magician goes to you!

Omi: Sorry, but I activate Trap Jammer! To stop the activation of your trap and destroy it!

(The purple cylinders dissolved away.)

Omi: Now magician, continue the attack!

(The magician blasted the warrior.)

Omi: That is it!

Raimundo: Your gonna have to do better than that!

(He drew.)

Yugi: They're both having good starts.

Joey: Yeah, but who'll crack first?

Raimundo: I summon Marauding Captain **(1200/400) **in attack mode!

(A blonde haired warrior wearing silver armour and wielding two swords was summoned.)

Raimundo: And he allows me to summon any level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and guess who I have!

Omi: Who?

Raimundo: (Sigh) Another Marauding Captain!

(An exact replica of the warrior summoned was brought along side with another.)

Raimundo: I got one more Level 4 monster in my hand, and it's Warrior Dai Grepher! **(1700/1600)**

(A scruffy haired warrior with a long blue sword, and wearing light armour was summoned.)

Raimundo: And the Captain's got another ability, they protect all other Warriors from damage by the opponent, so you can only hit the Marauding Captain protecting it.

Omi: But there are two Marauding Captains so…

Raimundo: They protect each other!

Kimiko: Smart move.

Raimundo: Now you can't attack me since all my monsters are Warriors, so go ahead, do your worse, you won't get past my big wall of Captains, little man.

Omi: There is a first time for everything, my friend. And I AM NOT LITTLE!

Raimundo: Prove it. But to be on the safe side, I'll put this face-down, your move!

Omi: With honour!

(He drew.)

Omi: Hah! I activate the Tribe-Infecting Virus!

(Raimundo gasped.)

Omi: By paying 1000 of my own life points, I can declare any monster type and destroy all of them, and I choose Warrior! But I do not need to pay life points!

Raimundo: How's that? Unless you're cheating.

Omi: I never cheat! Because of my Spell Economics magic card, I do not need to pay for life point reductions because of magic cards!

(All of Raimundo's monsters vanished with Omi's life points remaining untouched.)

Raimundo: So not good.

Omi: Who is little now? Chaos Command Magician! Attack his life points directly!

Raimundo: Sorry Omi, but I activate Widespread Ruin!

Omi: Oh no.

Raimundo: Now the strongest monster on your field's wiped out, and since you only got one, it's your Chaos Command Magician!

(The magician exploded.)

Stephanie: Come on, Omi! You can o it!

Omi: Wise move. I have no choice but to place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Too easy!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher!

(The warrior returned to Raimundo's side of the field.)

Omi: Why couldn't you have summoned my Chaos Command Magician?

Raimundo: Nah, I prefer using my own cards. Besides, I summon Spirit Ryu! **(1000/1000)**

(A small spirit-like blue dragon that looked very weak was summoned.)

Raimundo: And I'll activate Polymerization, to fuse Warrior Dai Grepher with Spirit Ryu to make Ryu Senshi! **(2000/1200)**

(The two monsters joined together to create a warrior with a double-edged sword, with heavier armour on that resembled a dragon's scales and a visor.)

Raimundo: Attack Omi directly!

Omi: I shall activate Mirror Force!

Raimundo: Don't think so!

(The warrior did a spin attack on the impenetrable barrier and shattered it and attacked Omi.)

Omi: How could you have gotten past my trap?

Raimundo: It's his special ability, by paying 1000 life points I can stop traps and bust them up!

**(Raimundo: 3000)**

**(Omi: 2000)**

Raimundo: Okay, it's all yours.

Omi: My draw!

(He drew.)

Omi: I shall activate Dark Magic Curtain!

(A dark curtain with a skeleton hovering above it was brought to the field.)

Omi: By paying half of my life points, I can summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The curtain drew back to reveal the purple wearing magician with a green staff.)

Omi: And because of Spell Economics, I will not pay one life point!

Raimundo: You really like using cards that pay life points. Don'cha?

Omi: Oh yes! Dark Magician, attack Ryu Senshi!

(The magician blasted the warrior to smithereens.)

**(Raimundo: 2500)**

Omi: Now I am in first place!

Raimundo: Okay I definitely know that was wrong slang. (Pausing.) Ah, you're in the lead.

Omi: Oh yes, I shall end my turn with this field magic card, Yami!

(He slipped the card into the field magic zone, and then the entire field turned dark.)

Omi: This grants all Spellcasters and Fiends an extra 200 attack and defence points!

(The Dark Magician increased to 2700 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now he's stronger than ever!

Omi: What is wrong, Raimundo? Scared?

Raimundo: Anything but! My move!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: first I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!

(He drew two.)

Raimundo: Sweet! I activate Ants in the Pants! This allows me to summon two Ant Tokens **(500/500) **every turn!

(Two ants appeared.)

Omi: Do not attempt to intimidate me with insects!

Raimundo: No but you'll be whatever you said by this! I sacrifice my two Ant Tokens to summon Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500)**

(A huge red and black dragon that was on its hind legs and had very large arms was summoned.)

Omi: Eek!

Raimundo: Tyrant Dragon, obliterate Dark Magician!

Omi: Oh no you shall not! I activate from my hand: Spell Textbook!

Raimundo: Huh?

Omi: By discarding my entire hand, I can draw one card, and if it is a magic card, I can activate it immediately!

Raimundo: Okay, so draw!

(Omi drew.)

Omi: Ah-hah! Look at what I have drawn!

(It was Dedication through Light and Darkness.)

Raimundo: But…that means…

Omi: I can activate it, and sacrifice my Dark Magician, to summon Dark Magician of Chaos! **(2800/2600)**

(The Dark Magician flashed a golden flash and transformed into a black-wearing magician with a longer staff and appeared to be stronger.)

Omi: And you know his effect, I can take one magic card from my graveyard and take it to my hand! And I choose Tribe-Infecting Virus!

Raimundo: Ah who cares, your Magician's still going down!

Omi: Ah-ah-ah! Remember my Yami field?

Raimundo: Oh crud!

(The dragon proceeded the attack, but the magician used his staff to shield him from the attack, and then the magician pressed forwards, still shielding the dragons attack, then the magician blasted the dragon's attack towards it destroying it.)

**(Raimundo: 1900)**

Raimundo: So not cool. Last resort time, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords reigned down on Omi and the magician.)

Raimundo: Whew, safe for now.

Kimiko: Come on, Rai! You can do better than that!

Raimundo: Only thing I got.

Omi: You will have to face your fate soon enough!

Raimundo: Looks like I'll just have to play this face-down.

Omi: My turn shall begin!

(He drew.)

Omi: Hah! Now by removing Ancient Elf and Dark Magician from my graveyard, I can summon Chaos Sorcerer! **(2300/2000)**

(A magician with a glowing light orb and a feint black orb on its hands was summoned.)

Omi: Now I shall activate his special ability, I can destroy any card on the field, so long as he does not attack!

Raimundo: (Gulp) Any card?

Omi: Any card and I target your Swords of Revealing Light!

Kimiko: (Gasp)

Yugi: If Omi's plan works, Raimundo's wide open!

Omi: Chaos Sorcerer! Obliterate the Swords and my rock in front of me to Raimundo!

(The magician joined the two orbs together and blasted it at the Swords around him, but the orbs didn't destroy them and reflected towards the magician and destroyed him.)

Omi: What has happened?

Raimundo: Sorry, but you just activated Divine Wrath, by tossing one card in my hand; I can stop your Sorcerer's ability and destroy him!

Kimiko: Whew. That was close.

Raimundo: Man, Omi. You nearly had me. You're getting tough.

Omi: As are you. Your swords are still in effect. And I cannot attack. So I will end my turn.

Stephanie: You can do it, Omi!

Omi: I know I can.

Raimundo's thoughts: Okay, thanks to that stunt I pulled, I discarded my last card in my hand, I only got two Ant Tokens, and Omi's all over me like a spring flower being stung by bees. Somehow, even Clay's metaphors can't help. Okay, here goes!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: First two Ant Tokens come to my field!

(Two more Ants appeared.)

Raimundo: Now I activate Card of Sanctity! To make us draw 'till we got six cards!

Omi: Very well!

(They drew, and then Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: I summon Dunames Dark Witch **(1800/1050) **in attack mode!

(Kimiko's favourite monster, a fairy with large silver wings, a feathery coronet and a short skirt was summoned.)

Kimiko: Hold up, what's she doing in your deck?

Raimundo: Hey, you had Warrior Dai Grepher in your deck; I'm just following the trend.

Kimiko: (Blushing.) Oh.

Omi: Summoning her was an unwise move! My Chaos Magician is stronger!

Raimundo: Yeah but my Swords are still up! So I'll end my turn!

Omi: It matters not, for I have an old ally: Tribe-Infecting Virus!

Raimundo: Yikes, sorry Dunames. If I'd known he had that card in his hand, I wouldn't have summoned you.

(The fairy nodded in agreement.)

Omi: I am not targeting your fairy; I am targeting your Ants! I choose Insect-Type monsters!

(The two Ants vanished.)

Raimundo: Hey, you coulda gotten rid of my Dunames!

Omi: I am afraid not, for you see, you could over-fill the field with Ants and summon your Legendary Knight!

Raimundo: …Wow, good thinking. Why didn't I come up with that?

Omi: It was best wise to have gotten rid of his fairy, and then he would be none the wiser. I shall continue my turn, by summoning Neo the Magic Swordsman! **(1700/1000)**

(The blonde-haired warrior with a glowing sword and a strange aura about him was summoned.)

Omi: Then I shall activate my Shen Gong Wu card: Orb of Tornami!

Raimundo: Oh boy.

Omi: This allows any one of my Level 4 or below monsters to attack you directly!

Raimundo: (Gulp)

Omi: Now attack Raimundo directly!

(A blue orb came to the field and released a tsunami, in which Neo rode up it, dived and slashed Raimundo, in which Dunames watched in worry.)

**(Raimundo: 200)**

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Man! I'm down to my last 200!

Omi: I shall place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Now you've done it! I summon another two Ant Tokens!

(Two more ants appeared.)

Raimundo: Now I sacrifice one Ant token and summon the Fiend Megacyber! **(2200/1200)**

(A dark yellow warrior with blue lightning raging around him was summoned.)

Raimundo: Destroy Neo the Magic Swordsman!

Omi: I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!

(A barrier protected the Swordsman from harm.)

Omi: By discarding one card in my hand, I can stop your attacks!

Raimundo: Grrr!

Omi: And that includes your Dunames!

Raimundo: Fine I'll end my turn!

Omi: First I shall switch my Swordsman to defence mode!

(The swordsman couched down.)

Omi: And activate my final Shen Gong Wu card: Wheel of Jagora!

(The exact Shen Gong Wu card fell into the possession of the Dark Magician.)

Omi: It increases my monster's attack by 1000!

(The magician increased to 4000 attack points.)

Raimundo: It's gotten stronger!

Omi: Your Swords last for this turn, so I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Its gotta have something good enough to fight off that magician!

(He drew and grinned.)

Raimundo: First, I'll pass on the Ants for this turn!

Clay: Why would he skip the Ants?

Yugi: Let's hope he knows what he's doing.

Raimundo: Next I'll place a monster face-down, and activate Dimensionhole!

(A portal appeared in the sky and Dunames got sucked in.)

Raimundo: It removes Dunames from play for one turn!

Omi: A worthless move!

Raimundo: We'll see! Now I'll switch Fiend Megacyber to defence mode and end my turn!

(The monster crouched down.)

Omi: This is all too easy! Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Fiend Megacyber!

(The magician fired a wave of fireworks at the warrior, destroying it.)

Omi: Now Neo the Magic Swordsman, annihilate his face-down monster!

(The swordsman slashed the face-down card, which was Cyber Jar **(900/900)**)

Omi: (Gasp.)

Raimundo: Man, I love this card! 'Cus now it sucks up all monsters!

(The silver jar rose up and sucked in the Ant Token, the Swordsman and the Magician.)

Raimundo: And lets us draw five and summon all low level monsters!

(They drew five.)

Raimundo: I summon Command Knight **(1200/1900)**, Baron of the Fiend Sword **(1550/900) **and Kojikocy **(1500/1200)**

(A warrior wearing heavy feathery armour and a feathery helmet, a fiend dressed in a tuxedo wielding a dark sword and an old warrior with huge muscles and a long sword were all summoned.)

Raimundo: And Command Knight gets 400 attack points for all Warriors on the field!

(The knight increased to 2000 attack points.)

Raimundo: Top that!

Omi: I shall summon Apprentice Magician **(400/800) **in defence mode, Blast Magician **(1400/1700) **in defence mode, and Mystical Elf **(800/2000) **in defence too!

Raimundo: Looks like you lost your touch.

(Then Omi smirked.)

Omi: I do not think so!

(A blast of light appeared and the Dark Magician of Chaos was brought back.)

Raimundo: But how?

Omi: It is the effects of Wheel of Jagora, if my monster is about to be destroyed, the Wheel is destroyed instead!

(The magician returned to 3000 attack points.)

Raimundo: This is not cool!

Omi: Luckily, I already made my attack, so I shall place one card face-down and end my turn!

(Then with another flash of light, Dunames returned to the field as well.)

Raimundo: Alright, the effects of Dimensionhole are up, so she returns!

(The fairy gave a smile.)

Raimundo: Now my draw!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I'll activate Fusion Recovery, to bring one fusion-material monster and Polymerization back to my hand, and I pick Warrior Dai Grepher with Polymerization! And I'll summon Warrior Dai Grepher!

(Raimundo's favourite monster returned to the field next to Dunames.)

Omi: A brave move, but it cannot hope to defeat my Dark Magician!

Raimundo: Not if I activate Polymerization!

Omi: What?

Raimundo: Now I fuse Dunames and Warrior Dai Grepher, to create: Angel Dai Grepher! **(3000/2800)**

(The two joined together and made a warrior with large angel wings, and a long staff joined with the original blue sword.)

Omi: Now our two monsters are equal in strength!

Raimundo: Don't think so, because my Angel's a Spellcaster! You know what that means!

Omi: He gets an increase!

(The angel warrior increased to 3200 attack points.)

Raimundo: Now, destroy his magician once and for all!

(The angel's staff and sword combined to make a gleaming sword, and then he slashed the magician, finally putting an end to his presence.)

**(Omi: 1800)**

Raimundo: And because of my Angel's special ability, you lose life points equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack!

(The angel slashed Omi, which he gave a loud yelp at.)

**(Omi: 300)**

Kimiko: Talk about a comeback.

Omi: I activate Numinous Healer, to increase my life points by 1000 when you attacked!

**(Omi: 1300)**

Stephanie: He's still winning!

Raimundo: I'll end my turn!

Omi's thoughts: This is it; I have to draw something good, before he destroys me!

(He drew.)

Omi: First I shall activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher!

(The original warrior returned.)

Clay: I don't get it; the partner could have used that card to bring back the Magician.

Kimiko: Yeah, he's up to something.

Omi: Now I activate Premature Burial, at the cost of 800 of my own life points, I am allowed to revive one of my monsters.

Raimundo: Lemme guess, you don't have to, cus of Spell Economics.

Omi: Correct! Now I bring back Neo the Magic Swordsman!

(The blonde-haired warrior returned.)

Stephanie: What's he up to?

Omi: Now I activate Double Spell, by discarding a magic card from my hand, I can use any one of your cards from your graveyard, and I choose: Polymerization!

Kimiko: He's gonna fuse Neo and Dai Grepher!

Stephanie: That was smart!

Omi: I activate it, to fuse Warrior Dai Grepher, and Neo the Magic Swordsman, to create: Neo Dai Grepher! **(3000/2600)**

(The two combined yet again, to make a more brutal warrior, with a double-edged sword, glowing eyes, and a neon ring circling around him.)

Omi: Just like yours, he too is a Spellcaster! So he gains my Yami's boost!

(The warrior increased to 3200 as well.)

Omi: Now attack!

Stephanie, Kimiko & Clay: What!?

Raimundo: What are you doing? If both of them have the same ability of dropping the opponent's life points, we'll both lose!

Omi: You are correct!

(The two blasted a beam of light at there swords, then both backfired onto themselves.)

Omi: And because my Neo shares the same ability, we both lose 1600 life points!

**(Raimundo: 0)**

**(Omi: 0)**

Stephanie: What? It's a tie!

Omi: Your angel was too powerful, Raimundo. I knew that when you destroyed one of my ultimate monsters, save my Legendary Knight. And because my draw failed on my last turn, I would rather have drawn as a hero, than lose as a defender!

Raimundo: Smart move. You did good.

Omi: I know.

Gorondorlin: Would the participants like to go to Sudden Death?

Raimundo: Why not?

Omi: It will be my pleasure.

Kimiko: Er…how do you play Sudden Death?

Gorondorlin: Each player starts at 1 life point, they draw until they have one monster, then both monsters need to attack the opponent's monster, the winner is the one with his life points untouched.

Omi: Bring it off!

Raimundo: Bring it on.

Omi: Very well!

Both: Sudden Death!

**(Raimundo: 1)**

**(Omi: 1)**

(Raimundo drew, it was Legendary Sword, he drew again, it was Magic Cylinder, and then he drew again and smiled. Omi drew, it was Double Spell, he drew yet again, it was Numinous Healer, he drew once more and he too smiled.)

Gorondorlin: Have you drawn a monster?

Both: Yeah!

Gorondorlin: Reveal them!

Omi: Dark Magician!

(The magician entered the field; Raimundo's face was stricken with shock.)

Raimundo: Hehe, what d'ya know?

Kimiko: Well? What card is it?

(He revealed it to be Sword Hunter, Kimiko gasped with her hands clamped to her mouth. Then the monster came forth to the field.)

Gorondorlin: Commence attack!

(The two monsters charged at each other, but then the magician struck the warrior with its magic attack.)

**(Raimundo: 0)**

(Raimundo dropped to his knees.)

Raimundo: I lost.


	44. Omi's Wish

**Omi's Wish**

(Kimiko too dropped to her knees in anguish.)

Kimiko: No! How could he lose?

(Stephanie on the other hand, raced to Omi, giving him hugs and congratulations.)

Stephanie: You actually won!

Omi: Yes, but for some reason, I am not as happy as I should be.

(He seen the defeated Raimundo and offered him a hand to shake.)

Raimundo: Congratulations.

Omi: Thank you, Raimundo.

(Then Gorondorlin came to Omi with a large Duel Monsters trophy.)

Gorondorlin: Congratulations, Omi Pedrosa. You have won the World Championship Tournament.

(The crowd cheered, as Omi happily accepted the trophy.)

Gorondorlin: Also, compliments of Geo Corp, you also receive £4 million to spend in any way you like, and anything you desire that we have in our power.

Omi: Anything?

Gorondorlin: That's right. You could ask for all the shares in my company, all the money you can ask for, so long as it is within our power.

(Omi turned to Raimundo.)

Omi: What do you think I should do?

Raimundo: You can get what yah like. You won, I'm not gonna stop yah.

(He then began to walk towards the tunnel to the hotel, with a sad Kimiko following beside him, and then Omi figured it out.)

Omi: There is but one thing I would like.

Gorondorlin: Yes?

Omi: And that is to see a duel between Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko!

Clay: What in tar nation!

Ken, Andrea & Joseph: What!

Marik: What?

(Raimundo and Kimiko stopped in their tracks and raced to Omi.)

Raimundo & Kimiko: Did you just say what we thought you said?

Omi: Yes, my friends. There will be no greater wish than to witness a noble duel between my friends.

(Then Kimiko gave Omi a bone-crushing hug.)

Kimiko: Thank you, Omi.

Omi: (Blushing.) You're most welcome.

Gorondorlin: Very well. Your wish may be granted IF the participants are willing to do it.

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Oh no, we just got our hopes high just because we thought we seen a human cannonball, Gorondorlin. What d'ya think?

Kimiko: Yes, we'll do it.

Gorondorlin: Excellent. You may begin when ready!

(The crowd gave a loud cheer.)

Kimiko: Well, we got to duel each other after all!

Raimundo: Then let the best player win.

(They shook hands and gave each other a heart-warming smile.)

Stephanie: You did the right thing, Omi.

Omi: I know. I became champion, and managed to make Raimundo and Kimiko duel.

Raimundo: Alright, time to see who's better.

Kimiko: Couldn't agree more!

(They both stepped onto the arena.)

Gorondorlin: You may begin!

Both: Let's duel!

Kimiko: Care to go first?

Raimundo: With pleasure!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I summon a monster face-down defence mode! And place a card face-down. Your move!

Kimiko: That's it? Oh well, my move!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Luminous Spark!

(The entire field erupted in a field of light.)

Raimundo: Man, you coulda played a field with less light.

Kimiko: Sorry, I'm a light girl, remember?

Raimundo: Oh whatever, get on with your turn.

Kimiko: I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500) **in attack mode!

(A fairy with a large set of angel wings, holding a book and wearing glasses was summoned.)

Kimiko: And thanks to Luminous Spark, she gets 500 attack points!

(The fairy increased to 2300 attack points.)

Raimundo: Not cool.

Kimiko: Now attack his face-down!

(The fairy shot a beam of light at the face-down card, which was Mid Shield Gardna **(100/1800)**)

Kimiko: I'll place this face-down, that's all!

Raimundo: What's wrong? I thought you were gonna show me something good!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150) **in attack mode!

(A warrior with yellow armour and wielding a sharp axe was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now I'll activate Axe of Despair!

(The warrior was given a second axe.)

Raimundo: Now he increases his attack by 1000!

(The warrior increased to 2700 attack points.)

Raimundo: Alright, attack Hysteric Fairy!

(The warrior slashed the fairy and destroyed her.)

**(Kimiko: 3600)**

Kimiko: Good move, but not good enough for Call of the Haunted, so I can bring back Hysteric Fairy!

(The fairy returned.)

Raimundo: Alright, I'll place this face-down. It's your move, Kim.

Kimiko: With pleasure!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two extra cards!

(She drew, and then smiled.)

Kimiko: I activate Ancient Rules, to allow me to summon a normal Level 7 or higher monster! And I pick Wingweaver! **(2750/2400)**

(The arena flashed as an angel with six angelic wings, purple hair and wearing a yellow robe was summoned.)

Kimiko: And thanks to Luminous Spark, Wingweaver's attack increases to 3250!

(The fairy increased further.)

Raimundo: I'm so doomed!

Kimiko: Wingweaver, destroy Axe Raider!

(The fairy shot an array of arrows at the warrior and destroyed it.)

**(Raimundo: 3250)**

Kimiko: Now Hysteric Fairy, attack him directly!

Raimundo Ah-ah-ah! I activate Magic Cylinder!

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

Raimundo: Now the attack is reflected to you!

(The fairy's blast was sucked in by one cylinder, and blasted back to Kimiko from another.)

**(Kimiko: 1300)**

Clay: One question, partner. Why didn't you activate that trap when her big fairy was choking on your Axe Raider?

Raimundo: Nah, I prefer to give her a chance.

(Kimiko then blushed violently.)

Kimiko: I'll …er…end my turn.

Raimundo: My go!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: A good old card I've not used in a while. I activate Chosen One!

(Three cards appeared on the field along with a pointer.)

Raimundo: You know the drift, wouldn't be surprised if you didn't since I've not used it often.

Kimiko: Yeah, yeah, you get to choose a card at random and if it's the selected monster, it's summoned.

Raimundo: That's my clever Kimiko! Now spin!

(The spinner span around.)

Raimundo: Ok, stop!

(The spinner stood still on a particular card, which turned face-up to be Tyrant Dragon.)

Raimundo: Sweet, now I summon Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500)**

(A large red-black dragon that was on its hind legs and a tremendous roar was summoned.)

Kimiko: Hehehe, you do know that it's still not as strong as my Wingweaver, right?

Raimundo: Your Wingweaver's only strong while that overgrown light bulb's out, so I'll activate Mystical space Typhoon, to take it down!

(The light faded down, then Wingweaver and Hysteric Fairy reduced to their normal attack points.)

Kimiko: Oh no!

Raimundo: So where was I? Oh yeah! Attack both her monsters!

Kimiko: Sorry to ruin your victory parade, I activate Waboku, to stop your attack!

(The fire blast was stopped by three elves using a shield.)

Raimundo: Crud! I'll place a card face-down, your turn!

Kimiko: Close call, but it won't happen again!

(She drew.)

Kimiko: First to keep my life points up, I activate my face-down card: Gift of the Mystical Elf, for every card on the field, I gain 300 life points!

**(Kimiko: 2200)**

Raimundo: Nice, a little competition now!

Kimiko: Competition this: I activate Shadow Slicer, to summon two Shadow Tokens **(500/500)**

(Two copies of Kimiko appeared.)

Kimiko: Now I'll sacrifice both Tokens and summon an old friend: Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000)**

(The knight in red armour, wearing a white cape and had an image of an older Kimiko was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now attack Tyrant Dragon!

(The dragon stood no chance against the might of the Knight.)

**(Raimundo: 3150)**

Kimiko: Now attack him directly!

Raimundo: Hold on, I activate Rescue Attack!

Kimiko: What!

Raimundo: When I'm about to be attacked directly, I can take any monster from my deck and summon it!

Kimiko: When you say any card…

Raimundo: I mean any card! So I pick Legendary Knight Leader!** (4000/3000)**

(The knight with green armour, wearing a purple cape and had the image of an older Raimundo was summoned.)

Raimundo: And he increases by 800 points thanks to the cards in my graveyard!

(The knight increased to 4800 attack points.)

Omi: If this attack succeeds, Raimundo wins!

Raimundo: Now counter her two monsters!

Kimiko: Not so fast, I activate the Quick-Play magic card: Emergency Retreat! If any of my monsters are about to be destroyed, I can return them to my deck!

(The two cards vanished into Kimiko's deck before the knight had a chance to attack.)

Kimiko: But it does cost me 1000 life points.

**(Kimiko: 1200)**

Raimundo: You do know if you end your turn now, I'll attack your knight, and win.

Kimiko: I know. But the reason I wanted to duel you, wasn't the winning, or losing, it was about duelling you again.

(Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Kim. That means a lot.

Kimiko: Now finish me.

Raimundo: Alright. Legendary Knight Leader, attack her knight!

(Raimundo's knight slashed his sword at the female knight and destroyed her.)

**(Kimiko: 0)**

(She gave a smile.)

Kimiko: Good game.

(She ran up to him and hugged him around the neck.)

Raimundo: Yeah, but I still lost to Omi.

Kimiko: You beat me, so you're a winner in my eyes.

(Raimundo smiled as both of them hugged each other.)


	45. Many Partings

**Many Partings**

(The other three warriors ran to the two duelists.)

Omi: A most excellent duel, it was worth my wish.

Stephanie: Yeah, you were great.

Clay: Haven't had this much fun than square-dancing with mah Auntie Josie.

Raimundo: Thanks, guys. And Omi?

Omi: Yes, Raimundo?

Raimundo: You deserve that title.

(The both shook hands.)

Omi: Thank you, leader.

(Then Master Fung and Dojo came up to them.)

Master Fung: Congratulations. To all of you. You have proven strength, courage, justice and friendship over the course of this tournament. You have defeated many foes; you helped to protect one another, and defeated a tyrannous evil. We have a lot to thank you for.

Raimundo: All in a day's work.

Clay: No sweat, partner.

Omi: You are most welcome, Master Fung.

Dojo: Next time when you go on a great adventure, remind me not to duel.

Raimundo: Aww, come on, Dojo. We've got a lot to thank you for too.

Dojo: Like what?

Kimiko: The time when you duelled Kaiba, Jarvis and Chase.

Dojo: Oh yeah, I kicked their butt!

Clay: Sure did, partner.

(Then the entire duelling gang met up with the Warriors.)

Yugi: You were magnificent, all of you.

Joey: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Tea: Yeah, you helped us take down the Brotherhood.

Tristan: And take down the other evil-doers.

(Then the Pharaoh appeared.)

Pharaoh: So on behalf of all of us, we thank you.

(Then Kimiko approached Yugi.)

Kimiko: Here, I want you to have this.

(It was the two cards Pegasus gave her, the Winged Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings.)

Yugi: Thank you, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Call it a way to remember us.

Joey: Hey, can I try out that card?

Yugi: Not before me.

(They ran off in a merry sort of way. Then Kaiba, being dark and cold, approached them.)

Kaiba: Despite me hating you, I have a lot to thank you for.

Raimundo: (Whispering to Kimiko.) Is Kaiba being nice?

(Kimiko giggled.)

Kaiba: I heard that, Pedrosa! I just wanted to thank you, because if Gorondorlin's plans did succeed, he would have taken over my company first. So thank you.

Raimundo: I don't know whether to challenge you to a duel, or shake your hand. But since I know you're strong.

(He shook Kaiba's hand.)

Kaiba: Next time we meet, I'll duel you, and win...again.

(He walked away.)

Clay: Speaking of them Brotherhood snakes, what happened to 'em?

(Then Gorondorlin joined them.)

Gorondorlin: Not to worry, my young friend. They've been taken care of.

Omi: And how have they been cared for?

Gorondorlin: Simple. I removed the dark spirits that possessed them to do the bigger spirit's bidding. Now they know nothing of the events that occurred.

Raimundo: Well, that's quite a humane way of doin' it.

Gorondorlin: Again, please accept my apology; my actions could have destroyed the planet.

Kimiko: It's cool. You got possessed by a freaky ghost.

Gorondorlin: Thank you. Until we meet again, my friends.

(He walked off. Then the warriors were going back to the hotel to prepare for their departure. Until, they seen someone standing in their path, it was Chase Young.)

Omi: Chase Young! We have experienced enough turmoil today, leave now and we won't teach you a lesson in humility.

Chase: I see you've still got that phrase. Not to worry, young ones, I'm here only to congratulate you on your victory over the Brotherhood.

Clay: Why'd you do that? Aren't you for evil domination?

Chase: Only if I'm the one with evil domination. The Millennium Items are powerful beyond comprehension, and anyone with all seven would rule the world, that place belonged to me.

Raimundo: Sorry to burst your bubble, but Yugi's got the Millennium Items now.

Chase: I know. Until our next Shen Gong Wu adventure my young friends.

(He disappeared into his purple vapour. Afterwards, when the Warriors had everything packed.)

Raimundo: Well, we ready to go home?

(They all nodded, then there was the same breeze that followed Raimundo everywhere, and then Shadi appeared.)

Raimundo: Oh hey, Shadi.

Shadi: Greetings, Raimundo. I see the world sees another free day.

Kimiko: All thanks to us.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, here.

(He gave Shadi the Millennium Scales and Millennium Key.)

Raimundo: They were still yours, so technicaly you should still have 'em.

Shadi: Thank you, Raimundo. Your heroism helped protect the world from 10,000 years of darkness, for now.

(He vanished.)

Clay: What d'ya suppose the partner meant by that?

Kimiko: We go on Wu hunts on a weekly basis, surely he must be refering to that

Omi: A strange thought has just struck my head.

Kimiko: What is it?

Omi: Gorondorlin just gave us a lot of money again!

Clay: Yeehaw, Tokyo shops, here we come!

Raimundo: Let's not rush into this. After all, a lot of people helped us. Marik, Ishizu, Yugi, Joey.

Kimiko: Hmm. One million to us, one million to Stephanie and the Rival-Warriors.

Clay: One million to Yugi and his ranch.

Omi: And one million to Marik, her sister and Odion.

Raimundo: Good way of puting it. So, who's up for shopping?

(The warriors parted with their fellow friends, and gave the designated people their money, promising to visit again.)

Raimundo: Adios Los Angeles.

Kimiko: Adios Brotherhood.

Clay: Adios Yugi and Co.

Omi: Goodbye duelling tournament.

(Everyone slapped their heads as Dojo sized up and carried the eight warriors and two masters back to their temples. Eventually when Dojo reached the Xiaolin Temple.)

Dojo: (Yawn.) That was a long trip, wake me up when its lunch time.

Omi: Farewell, Stephanie.

Stephanie: You too, Omi. And congrats on winning the championship, Mr. Top duelist.

Omi: I know. Thank you, and when we shall meet again, I will defeat you in both duelling and Xiaolin battle.

Stephanie: Counting the seconds till then, Omi!

(Master Valing's dragon transported them back to their Temple.)

Raimundo: So good being home.

Kimiko: Yeah, it seemed like an eternity since we left here.

Clay: Well, this cowboy's off for a snooze.

(He went to his room to have some sleep.)

Raimundo: Try duelling three times in a row.

Kimiko: Then go sleep too.

Raimundo: Nah, I'm just thinking of something.

Omi: Of what?

Raimundo: On how much duelling has gotten us into big situations.

Kimiko: Yeah, first there was a raving mad lunatic trying to kill Yugi.

Omi: Then Chase controlling the Seal of Orichalcos.

Raimundo: Now this. I say we leave duelling out until its most wanted.

Kimiko: Like lock away our decks?

Raimundo: Well, we have some serious catching up to do, what with the Wu, the beating up Jack Spicer gag.

Omi: I have a vision of your point.

(They fished out Clay's deck; there own decks and a box that could fit all four decks.)

Raimundo: Well, it's been a blast.

Kimiko: Don't worry; we'll get yah back when the world's in danger again.

Omi: Which might be a thousand years for all we know.

(They placed their decks face-up with Warrior Dai Grepher, Dunames Dark Witch, Neo the Magic Swordsman and Soldier of the Underworld at the top.)

Raimundo: Adios.

(He shut the lid over and hid it in a hole of a loose tile in the grand hall.)

Raimundo: And that's that.

Omi: And so our quest continues.

Kimiko: Yup. Training.

Raimundo: Finding Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: And stopping evil wherever it may rise!

All: Wouldn't have it any other way!

**The End**


End file.
